Deliberately Sabotaged
by xsprinter
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are engaged but who is this assassin that is trying to kill Sakura and who is the other that is trying to kidnap Syaoran. Are they comrades are enemies as well. Full Summary inside!
1. First Dance, First Kiss and First Shot

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction on the Category of Card Captor Sakura. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 1: First Dance, First Kiss and First Shot

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended.**

Kinomoto Citadel, February 14, A.W. (After War) 130

A young man in the age of 19 walks inside the huge palace, he has a chocolate brown chestnut messy hair, amber eyes and a well built body, which makes all girls drool over him. He's kind of used to it although his mother isn't. Yelan thinks that his flirting even when he has a fiancé.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing, his highness Fujitaka Kinomoto and her highness, his highness' daughter Sakura Kinomoto." The butler like security man thingy said

Sakura in her best gown by Daidouji Designs Inc. really brings out the best in her. Her pink gown that drags down the floor is translucent, making everyone see her slim and slender figure inside and out. All the men in the room almost flooded the whole Palace.

Fujitaka walked towards the Li heir and handed his daughter and let them had the first valentine dance of the year.

Fujitaka then announced "Welcome everyone to the annual valentines ball here in Kinomoto Citadel, I would like to offer the first dance to my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto and her fiance, Syaoran Li of the Li Empire"

Sakura and Syaoran waltzed around the room. Only the two of them dancing, the golden floor shimmering with the chandeliers on top of it. Her pink dress illuminating with the silver glitters and Syaoran's Suit was also glimmering with its shining badges and jewelries.

After waltzing for about 15 minutes, Syaoran and Sakura walked out to the balcony feeling the cold breeze and talking about some non-sense that even I, the author, don't know.

Syaoran then without making second thoughts suddenly kissed the shocked woman who in return kissed back as they went on for about God knows how long, well if God doesn't know, I know. They went on for 10 minutes with air intervals. Their hands were busy that time touching everything they could touch, their, hair, hands, cheeks, chest, abdomen, intestines, the floor and even the roof if they could.

Fujitaka was smiling while ten bodyguards, 5 from Syaoran and 5 from Sakura's personal security was restraining Touya. Sakura and Syaoran knew something like this would happen so they instructed their security.

At the hill adjacent to the balcony was a sniper who was aiming at Sakura. The shooter shot and everyone in the Palace started screaming as Sakura fell down at the same time.

There, that's it for chapter one,

Usually a do two chapters at a time, but this is only a dry run so bear with me. Handling an association and writing fanfiction are pretty much hard for a fifteen year old so please review and that would make it easier for me. CIAO

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MALICIOUS AND SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER WILL DO AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05) **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005 **

**Fanfic by: X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group!**


	2. Second Assassin and Tragic Moments

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 2: Second Assassin and Tragic Moments

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended.**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Everyone screamed as someone shot something and Sakura fell on the ground_

Kinomoto Citadel, February 14, A.W. (After War) 130 (Approximately 23:00 hours)

"BANG" (Yeah I know It's dull, what kind of sound effects could I use?"

Everyone screamed inside the ballroom as the Royal Security Group went out the balcony to retrieve Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura fell down on the marble floor of the balcony as the bullet went past her and hit the wall behind them. Sakura was now lying on the ground with red liquid flowing from her head.

Syaoran was about to burst into tears as he heard something

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a bump." Sakura said as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"What the... how... what... why... I thought... What the hell" Syaoran was stuttering and didn't know what was happening.

Sakura was not shot, she slipped on ketchup that was laying on the ground, as she slipped, her iron hair clip shot through the air and hit the wall. Everyone inside was screaming because Sakura's dogs were chasing Sakura's only cat and every dishes with food at the buffet fell down with a bang.

The sniper left his bullets back at the hide out which made him/her disappointed.

Syaoran then hugged Sakura tightly and whispered to her "Don't scare me like that"

"THE Syaoran Li, afraid, now that's going to history" Sakura said sarcastically

"Well hell yeah, I thought you were shot at the head and might loose you" Syaoran said giving them enough distance so he could look into those emerald eyes.

Sakura saw the worry and fear in those amber eyes, his eyes were about to burst into tears if a little sad moment occurred.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said as she clung herself to him as they embraced each other as there was no tomorrow.

After the hug they released each other as they went in but before Syaoran got in, he got shot at the back of the knee disabling him from walking. His personal security saw this and rushed to his aid, the bodyguards kept on firing at nothing outside just to give cover fire as they get their master inside. Sakura was beside him comforting him. Although he wasn't going to die, she was still worried.

The ambulance got there with in 5 minutes after the incident and brought him to a well secured hospital for treatment and will be sent back home for further security reasons.

0000000000000000000000

The person responsible was smirking and said, "Sakura is MINE only. Syaoran Li, your days are numbered

0000000000000000000000

Sakura was riding the ambulance with Syaoran as she called Tomoyo, her half-sister. She told her the situation and told her to bring their cousin Ryan and Syaoran's cousins with her, which were Meiling and Eriol.

00000000000000000000000

At the hospital, Syaoran was asleep when they took blood samples for infection and testing. Sakura was at the left side of the private room and was caressing Syaoran's face when

Tooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The heartbeat sensor died

I know, that you know that Syaoran isn't dead, well maybe. Suspense is really thrilling isn't it. Anyways, this will be an SxS fanfiction so BE PREPARED ha ha ha! Ciao

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MALICIOUS AND SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER WILL DO AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05) **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005 **

**Fanfic by: X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group!**


	3. Second Attempt

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 3: Second Attempt

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended.**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Syaoran's Heartbeat sensor just failed_

**Okinawa General Hospital, February 15, A.W. 130 (Approximately 03:00 hours)**

"No, no this cant be happening... don't leave me Syaoran... I love you... NURSE! NURSE!" Sakura said screaming out of the room, pressing the alert button.

The nurses come rushing in towards Syaoran, and they found out that he was just sleeping and Sakura turned on the indicator accidentally.

Sakura sweatdrops casually while the nurses glares at her for making them run.

"Miss Kinomoto, I suggest that you be careful next time, I know that you're rich but money cannot buy the lives of others in an emergency situation which needs extreme precision of timing and it is really important for us nurses to be alert on the NEEDY! Not on false alarms" The first nurse said

"Umm, you're speaking jewbrish, please clear that out for me" Sakura said scratching the back of her neck

The two nurses fell down anime style and when they regained their composure, the second nurse said, "In other words, BE CAREFUL"

"Ohhh, I will, thanks a lot" Sakura said again casually like nothing happened.

**Time Change: 06:54 hours **

Someone crashes through the door and said "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED, SYAORAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HOW ABOUT SAKURA, ARE YOU DEAD? SPEAK TO ME, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHERE ARE THE NURSES, WHERE ARE THE DOCTORS, DAMN IT SOMEBODY FUCKING SPEAK AROUND HERE" Tomoyo came bursting out with meaningless questions, then the one of the doctors of Syaoran came in and said, "Miss this is a hospital, please do be quiet and restrain yourself... My, my, my it seems that Syaoran's fiancé isn't the only blabber mouth in Japan" The doctor said to a depressed Syaoran.

Syaoran was already awake and Sakura was sleeping at the cot beside the hospital bed. Tomoyo thought Sakura was dead because a glass of water that Sakura was holding earlier, is now on the floor with her arms stretched out like somebody pulled her.

"Tomoyo calm down, Sakura is not dead, she's just sleeping" Syaoran said reassuringly

"CALM, CALM, I AM CALM, BUT WAIT, HOW THE HELL DO YOU DAMN KNOW THAT SHE'S SLEEPING, YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE AND SHE'S OVER HERE, SO WH..." Tomoyo was cut in by Syaoran and said "I checked on her after the glass fell." Syaoran said calmly, leaving Tomoyo jaw dropped and speechless.

After the whole scenario, Meiling, his boyfriend Ryan, and Eriol were now restraining Tomoyo from killing Syaoran, because he didn't tell her earlier.

After 5 minutes, Sakura woke up and sweatdropped at the whole scene that was happening in front of her. It was so much like Tomoyo.

Tomoyo realized this and ran towards Sakura but then, at their middle, something passed them. Tomoyo froze and so did Sakura.

Eriol investigated it immediately, he found a bullet and screamed, "SECURITY"

The RSG (A/N: More known as the Royal Security Group) then went inside and covered the windows and took Sakura and Syaoran along with their friends to the secured armored van and left the hospital with deafening sirens.

**Scene Change: Somewhere in Okinawa 07:10 hours**

"I knew it. The fox cannot hunt down the prey, very well, proceed to plan b. Send Hawk and Phoenix to finish the job" A man in his early thirties said to man with the same age as Syaoran and left the dark purple room with a bow. After the 'goon' left he said loudly after crushing a glass of wine that he was holding, "Sakura Kinomoto, you will pay for your acts against my daughter"

**Scene Change: Okinawa Police Station, 07:10 hours**

Eriol went in and everyone saluted. "Commander, what a surprise" The Police Captain said.

"I want your best men assembled right away" Eriol said sternly and frightened the Police Captain and replied "Right away" then dialed some numbers

Then Eriol was heading down when an explosion hit the police station causing it in flames and leaving some officers and Eriol inside.

**TBC**

I know, Eriol isn't going to die YET. Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? And if you're asking, Eriol was appointed the head of the police force for Japan so is everything clear. And Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, married Fujitaka that makes, Tomoyo and Sakura half sisters and to be perfectly clear, Ryan is their overprotective cousin.

The thank you part will be at the next update since I haven't got that many yet. Usually at my previous website, I get 15 reviews already for my first chapter, however some bandwidth difficulties occurred and I decided to abandon my site, and so here I am, writing at

This thank you part is exceptional since I forgot to check my last chapter for my first reviewer in this fic. So Many, many, many thanks to my first reviewer Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and to my second reviewer Mr./Ms: **spyrothetitan06** Thank you very much and I will keep it up. I always do. I update thrice a week so always wait for it.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MALICIOUS AND SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER WILL DO AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05) **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005 **

**Fanfiction by: X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group!**


	4. Everyone is Falling Down

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 4: Everyone is falling down

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, and also, all readers must refrain from reading this chapter if you have a weak stomach, GORE and more GORE are in this chapter, BEWARE, you have been warned. PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED!

_Chapter Recap:_

_The police station was bombed._

**Okinawa Central Police Station, February 15, A.W. 130 (Approximately 12:00 hours**

Eriol quickly rushed through the fire exit, unfortunately, bombs exploded at every fire exits and normal exits trapping them with the rooftop exit and down the steel ladder. Everyone rushed through the police corridors. They were at the 11th floor of the building and still had 9 more floors to go.

Eriol was left behind since he wasn't familiar with the place; he wandered around the 11th floor, still looking for a possible exit.

While he was jogging, he peeked in the traffic section and saw fire. He immediately knew that the explosion was at the 11th floor.

He then jogged until he reached the east section of the flaming building. He opened another door to she someone lying face front on the ground. He shook the male officer but no respond, he checked his pulse, and it was very weak. He turned him around only to be surprised. The officers blood was squirting toward him since he was cut open from the face towards the genitals. He could see his private part sliced in half, his torso, open where he could se his heart pumping weakly and his skull was barely seen. He almost puked at the scene and left the man, he wasn't going to make it in his current situation so let him be.

**Time Lapse Outside Okinawa Central Police Station, Approximately 12:00 hours **

Tomoyo arrived at the scene. Almost everyone from the 12th to 20th floors got out safely from the rooftop and down to the steel stairs and everyone from the 10th to 1st floors got out by the front door.

Tomoyo knew that Eriol was inside since at this point; she knows that her fiancé will be calling her if he's all right, but at the current situation, he still hasn't called. The Captain noticing the famous designer ordered some men to take her to the central investigation tent which was set outside to monitor the fire and investigate the bombing.

After a few moments, Tomoyo saw some people coming out from the steel stairs again. The Lieutenant claimed that the officers that recently came out were stationed at the 11th floor. Tomoyo then ran to the medical tent to find her lover.

As she entered, blood already welcomed her. It was hot inside and many screaming. It was like soldiers from WWII, doctors and nurses rushing, squirting bloods, limbs were torn apart, intestines were scattered at one point and pukes scattered at the other. It was messy, doctors did not care if their equipment were sterile, nurses pick up scissors from the bloody ground, doctors uses stethoscopes that were covered with blood, everything was covered with blood. Considering Tomoyo, she was afraid at the sight of blood and collapsed at the red pool that she was standing from.

**Scene Change Syaoran's private Presidential Boeing 787 (more like Air Force One), currently over the border of Kagoshima and Miyazaki provinces. Approximately 13:30 hours**

"_We are here, live at the Okinawa Central Police Station which is currently as you see, in flames. We believe that terrorist bombed it, but officials are currently investigating the terrorists' motives. To add more, Brigadier General Eriol Hiiragizawa, the youngest and the newly appointed police chief of Japan is heard to be trapped inside the blazing building since he made a visit considering the safety of Princess Kinomoto and Prince Li of both Kinomoto Empire and Li Clan respectively, we also heard that his fiancée, international designer and owner of Daidouji Inc, miss Tomoyo Daidouji arrived at the scene but collapsed in an unconfirmed situation. We believe that miss Daidouji is fine but we are still awaiting updates for General Hiiragizawa's safety, this has been Yokino Tawamori, CNN, Okinawa"_

Sakura gasped in shock, fear and terror as she heard the whole report. Sakura and Syaoran left Okinawa and headed to Narita International Airport domestic terminal and will take a car with the RSG/police convoy to Sendai where Tomoeda is (Just imagine that Tomoeda is at the province of Sendai, because Tokyo to Sendai takes 2-4 hours by car). Sakura started to panic, her half-sister just collapsed, her fiancé's cousin is trapped in a blazing building, Meiling and Ryan are now in Nagasaki for business and they were currently flying at the speed of 210 knots on top of the province of Miyazaki, helpless for her sister. She then also collapsed but Syaoran caught her before she hit the plane's pavement. The pilot declared an emergency and asked to land at the nearest airport, which was Kyoto national airport.

"This is amber one, this is amber one, we are declaring an emergency, Princess Kinomoto collapsed" The pilot said, "I'm sorry amber one, we cannot accommodate your aircraft, it is too big for our runway, please understand, head to Osaka International, I think they can accommodate your needs." Kyoto tower replied (A/N: I'm sorry if I'm putting you through this, I just think it's nice to put little details) "I'm sorry, Kyoto tower, but the princess need to be on the ground this instant, we really need to land there" the pilot replied. "We really like to, believe me amber one, but we don't have the facilities to handle a 787 here, please you must understand that..." Syaoran noticing that the tower won't let them land was irritated and grabbed the headphones from the co-pilot and said or rather screamed. "IF YOU DON'T LET US LAND THERE AT ONCE, I WILL MAKE YOU RESPONSIBLE TO MY FIANCE'S HEALTH" "Yes sir, right away sir" The tower stuttered from Syaoran's stern voice. "Amber one 787 heavy, you are clear to land at emergency runway 6B, decrease speed from the usual to retain braking power and release to 15 N1 throttle" Tower ordered. They can see by the runway were police and paramedic awaiting for the 787's approach when all of a sudden...

"BANG"

The pilot was shot dead from behind and his blood squirting towards the control panel. The shooter was one of Syaoran's security personnel. "It was you" Sakura's head of security asked as he just stared at the security personnel and shot him. Syaoran was stunned and they fought. Their approach seemed to be delayed since the co-pilot was trying to still the plane by himself. Syaoran was now battling the assassin, Syaoran hid behind the table with his 25mm pistol drawn out and asked "So, you're the assassin" "Not really, I'm one of them" the assassin stated calmly. The assassin then shot consecutively hitting the control panels and destroying it. It ricocheted to the engineer and the co-pilot injuring them and making them unable to fly the plane. Things got serious, Syaoran then heard the assassin reload and took his chances, he jumped to the other side and kicked the gun, and they now battle hand in hand, punch-to-punch, kick-to-kick. They were equal. Then Syaoran fell to the lower level where adjacent to him was the plane's air locked door. The assassin got hold of his gun and started shooting at Syaoran who luckily evaded every bullet, but one stray bullet hit the air-locked door's glass, making it broken and air was sucked out as the door was pulled by pressure destroying it, making a big hole at the portside of the plane. They stood up only for the assassin to have the upper hand. He was pointing a gun at Syaoran and then...

"BANG" (I hate that sound effect... wait, it isn't even a sound)

The assassin flew through the hole as he was shot by the one and only, Sakura.

Sakura got hold of Syaoran's gun and shot the assassin. Just then, their security personnel went to their aid and Sakura collapsed again with the shock of shooting someone. It wasn't her first time to shoot a gun, but to shoot a man, that's another question. She was petrified.

Syaoran then placed her in his room and asked an attendant to attend her (Duh!)

He then went to the cockpit where the autopilot was on and the ILS indicator was blinking, they were close, but the control panel was destroyed, so he was manually, and I mean manually controlling the plane. The landing was rough yet okay, it was his first time in reality, he practiced many times in simulators with the 'worst case scenario' thingy.

**Scene Change Inside the blazing Okinawa Central Police Station 13:30 hours**

Eriol was still looking for an exit; smoke was filling the floor so he went to the CR to wet his handkerchief. He was surprised at what he saw, the western part of the building collapsed, and water was squirting from the water pipes, he then heard some one calling for help from one of the toilet rooms. He checked one by one until he went to the part where the building was split in half. He then turned away from what he saw

He saw a man covered in his own blood and water from the toilet, he was cut in half from the torso, his intestines were hanging at the divided part of the building from the 11th floor to the 9th floor. He was holding his liver, his other arm was very twisted, and he had a water pipe through his left chest where water was still squirting out. It was very horrible.

He ran out and went in the supplies department only to see, guns, bullets, gunpowder, and other armaments and explosives, grappling hook, mountaineer's hook, safety harness and other mountain climbing accessories. That wasn't good, if the fire reaches that part of the building, he is doomed for the building will fly sky high. Time was precious so he took the mountaineer's supplies and went down the building, rappelling by the wall. Rescue personnel were waiting for him below, but carbon monoxide took over and he fell only to be caught by the trampoline but was still unconscious.

**TBC**

See, Eriol isn't going to die, just in a coma or maybe not. Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? And if you're asking, Syaoran and Sakura are on of the most important people of the world, why? You'll find out in later chapters.

I haven't checked my review box and/or review box yet but I'll be putting those who reviewed at the next chapter. Thank you for your kind consideration. Anyways if you reviewed and I hope you did, thank you very much

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS IS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MALICIOUS AND SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER WILL DO AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05) **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005 **

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	5. Tension Arises

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 5: Tension Arises 

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes and words not suitable for general audiences, parental guidance is recommended!

_Chapter Recap:_

_Time was precious so he took the mountaineer's supplies and went down the building, rappelling by the wall. Rescue personnel were waiting for him below, but carbon monoxide took over and he fell only to be caught by the trampoline but was still unconscious.  
_

**Nagashima General Hospital, 20 kilometers away to the direction of North-Northeast from the Kyoto Domestic Airport. Approximately 17:30 hours**

"Yeah, he's still unconscious" A girl at the other line said to the amber eyed teen.

"Well take care, we'll be there as soon as Sakura wakes up, Ja" Syaoran replied to Tomoyo whom he called to check upon.

Sakura was still unconscious and petrified. She was as pale as chalk in Syaoran's point of view, yet she was too beautiful that words cannot express it. The only words that could match or even attain it was the word Goddess. She was a goddess for him, he's life' soul and heart. She was the only one that makes him smile. She melted his cold walls and is still melting his heart. All of a sudden, he was brought back to reality as his goddess groans to awakening.

"Damn it, where am I?" Sakura asked

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, is that how you say good morning to your fiancé" Syaoran asked teasingly as he kissed her hand.

"Oh my, where are my manners, where are we" Sakura said sarcastically and asked

"You, my lady are in a hospital" Syaoran gallantly replied

"My, my aren't we polite today... What happened?" Sakura asked. Sakura was on to him, Syaoran was only gallant when something happened or happening that he wanted to hide from her, unfortunately for Syaoran, she always gets what she wants from him with her 2 secret weapons, seduction and puppy-eyes.

"Nope, I will not fall for your puppy-dog eyes again" Syaoran said

Sakura was now making puppy-eyes to him. His eyebrows were twitching, his legs were being unstable, but he regained his composure and turned his back and said, "No, I won't fall for that again"

"Fine... do you like this" Sakura then touched Syaoran's waistline. He shuddered; he turned around and saw Sakura looking at him seductively. She closed their gap by again pushing further into the cot. Syaoran's legs were weakening big time as he fell on the cot.

Sakura then knelt in between Syaoran's legs, he began to hyperventilate, she was gorgeous, beautiful and sexy then, she was inching her face to him until centimeters away, then 10 millimeters

9

8

7

6

Syaoran closed his eyes, and then Sakura grinned as she still closed their faces' gaps

5

4

3

2

1

And then...

**Scene Change: Tokyo Heliport Control, Tokyo City, Japan... 18:30 hours**

"Sir everything is set for their arrival" A man in a black tux said.

"Good, the panther got killed... well, I'll be doing this job personally, where is my daughter?" The man in his mid thirties asked the guy in tux

"She's already ahead of you sir, she is at the province of Kyoto awaiting for your arrival" The man in tux said

"Good, give them the last order I gave you and proceed with Operation Termination," The boss said. The other guy bowed and left as the boss entered his Chinook helicopter and headed straight to Kyoto.

**Scene Change: Somewhere over Yokohama bay... 18:30 hours**

"I know sir that this isn't the best time to tell you this but... Miss Sakura Kinomoto is stranded at Kyoto sir."

The other leader spit his coffee back to his cup as he said "WHAT" or rather screamed.

"I believe so sir, either ways, it haven't landed here at Tokyo and we passed Narita, so they're maybe in Osaka or in Kyoto" The pilot of the Learjet said.

"Damn it... then turn this plane around."

"Right away... This is LJ845 Lear, we are changing heading to zero-niner-five heading south-southwest to the province of Kyoto" The pilot radioed. "Roger that LJ845 Lear, check route and set transponder frequency to 1052 squawk" "Roger thank you Tokyo tower"

"Rotten insubordinate fools, they tell me when we're landing, fuel costs you know" The boss said. "Now, now calm down, at least we were still in the air, besides, you'll get what you want, as they said, Sakura is stranded so time is with us and so is luck if ever" A man with the same age as the boss countered his muttering

**Scene Change with Time Lapse: Back at Nagashima General Hospital, Kyoto, Japan. 17:35**

"I win, now you talk my love" Sakura said seductively while brushing her lips to his.

"Eriol is still unconscious" Syaoran sighed as his nerves calmed down and his cough softened.

Sakura saw the uneasiness earlier now started smirking as he calmed a bit and teased, "Your friend went back to sleep, want to wake him up?" Sakura then asked teasingly. Syaoran tensed again as his cough straightened its way up.

Sensing this, Sakura laughed at the red Syaoran as she said, "Relax, if were doing it, it may be in your room, or my room" Syaoran was now red in embarrassment as his fiancée started to make fun of him, and then all of the sudden...

"We are in your room" Syaoran said seductively

Now it was Sakura's turn to shake, her legs felt like jelly, but still stood. "Syaoran, we're in a hospital," she said. Syaoran then countered "It is also a private room, face it, your stuck with me and there's nothing you can do about it" Syaoran inched to her. He pinned her to the wall and as soon as their lips were closing in...

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V JUST SCROLL DOWN

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

VYOU'RE ALMOST THERE

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

**TBC**

**KIDDING NOW ON WITH IT SCROLL PLEASE!**

"Got you" Syaoran said, Sakura went beet red and chased him around the room until he caught him on the cot. After staring at each other they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, then all of the sudden, their security personnel busted through the door and said...

"Sir we need to get out of here, we spotted 6 Apache helicopters approaching this establishment with one Chinook sir."

"So what" Syaoran asked

"Sir, the label on the helicopters were signs of the Orions"

"WHAT"

**TBC**

Sorry about the long scrolling, it was something that my friend wanted me to do anyways for the fifth time, Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? I don't want them to get mushy by calling each other as 'honey' or 'cupcake' or 'sugar', they sound like my grandmother. Anyways read and review for the sake of the author

Please read my new work "Elections 2005" in the category of Card Captor Sakura. TY

I haven't checked my review box and/or inbox yet but I'll be putting those who reviewed at the next chapter. Thank you for your kind consideration. Anyways if you reviewed and I hope you did, thank you very much. I will separate the 'thank you' part in a different chapter, I will specially reserve one chapter for thank you's. **THERE WONT BE A STORY IN IT, JUST THE THANK YOU PART.**

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MALICIOUS AND SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER WILL DO AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

******Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records PhilippinesThe Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05) **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005 **

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	6. The Escape: Part I

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 6: The Escape: Part I 

Attention Readers: Chapter contains scenes suitable for general audiences under and over the age of 13, but general patronage is still recommended for words you cannot understand kiddos! Ratings are still held by the law of fanfiction to the level of PG-13 due to previous and later chapters.

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Sir we need to get out of here, we spotted 6 Apache helicopters approaching this establishment with one Chinook sir." _

"_So what" Syaoran asked_

"_Sir, the label on the helicopters were signs of the Orions"_

"WHAT"

**Continues in Nagashima General Hospital, Kyoto City, Japan... 17:35 hours**

Syaoran's 10 bodyguards and Sakura's 15 bodyguards were stationed at their floor, which was the 10th floor, the highest floor of the building. After a moment, the building was quiet, too quiet then; sounds of gunfire could be heard below.

"Surround the building, do not let them escape." One of the commanders of the Orions said. There were 10 black mini vans outside with men in a full combat gear wit automatic MP5A5 guns.

Syaoran pulled his 25mm pistol and ran to Sakura who was sitting at the cot, waiting for her fianc's return.

"Sakura, time to go" Syaoran said.

"Can't we call the police?" Sakura asked hoping for a pleasant reply

"I'm afraid not, they cut all the phone lines and blocked cell sites, so even cellphones have no signals within this area." Syaoran said.

"Sir, time to go" Syaoran's bodyguard said. The group of armed men made it to the tenth floor much to their surprise. They were quick, but not quick enough. Syaoran's helicopter is now at the helipad and waiting for their Prince with his Princess.

It was noisy; Sakura and Syaoran got out of the room and are headed to the stairs. Their bodyguards kept on firing to give cover fire. Then Sakura was very open, and one of the armed terrorists shot her, but before the bullet could reach her, one of her bodyguards jumped on and took the bullet. This surprised Sakura, was about to break while running. They stopped at a door to keep themselves covered while the bodyguards create another cover fire. Sakura then cried at Syaoran and said, "He died for me, he took a bullet for me" "It was his job Sakura, he'll be fine, he took it with his left limb, I'm sure he's just injured" Syaoran said soothing Sakura's back. "No time for this now Sakura, we have to go" Syaoran said, but Sakura did not comply and said, "I won't I don't want anyone to die for me, I'm surrendering, I'm what they want." Sakura stated regaining her composure. "No, you won't, your bodyguards and my bodyguards will die for you until the last man standing and so am I, we don't want you to die, especially me, please for me" Syaoran said as he stared into those emerald pools. "Fine, but his is because of you" Sakura smirked. "That's my girl" Syaoran said and screamed, "COVER"

Again, a noisy barrage of gunfire could be heard from their bodyguards as they made their way to the rooftop.

Sakura and Syaoran got on to the bell-ranger helicopter and started to ascend, then two 4 Hueys came down and took the bodyguards and escorted the Royal Helicopter.

**Okinawa General Hospital 17:40 hours**

_Ring Ring_

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji speaking" Tomoyo answered the telephone.

"May we speak with commander Eriol please it is urgent," A man with a serious voice said at the other line.

Eriol just awakened from his brief sleep as he regained consciousness 5 minutes ago

"To whom am I speaking" Tomoyo asked sternly

"Commander Arizuka of the Tokyo Central Police Department"

"Please wait" Tomoyo said and motioning Eriol that the call was for him.

"Hai" Eriol asked. "Commander, I just received something about 7 helicopters headed to Kyoto 30 minutes ago. They say that they have the logos of the Orions, but we have no confirmation. We also got a call from the southern part of Kyoto, that they heard gunfires by the hospital district and Kyoto police are now investigating, they found traces of bullet shells from an MP5A5 automatic. Kyoto Airport also detected 5 helicopters leaving the establishment with the ID of the civilian Bell-Ranger 112 chopper as JQ1872... I believe that's..." The commander was cut when Eriol said, "Syaoran's helicopter, I have to call someone, thank you for the information commander, keep track of their movements, and where was the Royal helicopter headed?" "Headed north sir to the province of Fukui." The commander replied confused. "Fine, thank you again" Eriol said and hang up, after 30 seconds, he picked it up and dialed a long-distance number. "State you designation, name and control number, no questions asked" The man on the other line said. "Brigadier General, Eriol Hiiragizawa, P-5698" Eriol replied. "Good evening commander, what can I do for you?" A Korean man asked. "I need your assistance considering our Princess and the Li Clan's heir."

**Scene Change: Somewhere over the province of Shizuoka, Japan. 17:40 hours**

"Sir, we just got reports that the Orions just ambushed the Princess" The pilot said

"WHAT, those incompetent fools, trying to harm my cherry blossom, not to worry, I'll let Syaoran take her this time, send my escort to protect them" A man with the same age as Syaoran and Sakura said.

"Yes sir... Halo(1) flight, you have just been ordered to protect the Royal helicopter"

"Roger that Lear one, we are heading to their location, squadron leader out"

**Scene Change: Somewhere inside the borders of Kyoto headed to the province of Ogaki. 17:50 hours**

One ordinary helicopter and 4 Huey helicopters are on their way to the Kinomoto retreat house at Komatsu, Japan. Sakura fell asleep at Syaoran's embrace, while he was worried about what his bodyguard said 20 minutes ago

Flashback

"_Sir we need to get out of here, we spotted 6 Apache helicopters approaching this establishment with one Chinook sir." _

"_So what" Syaoran asked_

"_Sir, the label on the helicopters were signs of the gulp Orions"_

_End of Flashback_

'Why did you have to come back Kim' He thought. Kim's father has the 2nd largest business tycoons in East Asia, next to the Kinomoto and Li business tycoons, which always end up as a tie at the position of first place.

Kim was Syaoran's first fiancée, but never got to meet her until he broke their engagement because he found Sakura. Kim saw him for the first time and fell over heels but he declined because of the Princess of Japan. She and her father held a grudge at the Kinomoto Corporation and sought revenge for what they did to her daughter, who fell and almost died because of depression of Syaoran leaving her.

When he was about to sleep, there was a beeping sound that awakened him and Sakura. "Sir better buckle up, enemies have arrived" Syaoran nodded and turned to Sakura to put her seatbelt on. Their pilot was a trained military pilot by the United States, so they were maneuvering at ease. However, their helicopter was not designed for combat and was now in trouble, the Apaches were closing in as they reach their maximum speed. "Were locked on sir, braise for impact in 5 seconds"

5

4

3

And a large bang was heard from their tail and somebody in the transmission came in, "This is Halo flight, we will be supporting you JQ1872 please head bearing at 282 and maintain speed, we'll take it from here." The squadron leader ordered. The helicopter pilot complied and left the battlefield, but it wasn't over, that was only to hold back the Orions, then "This is the Kian Draft Organization air security, we are ordering you to land at once, no exceptions" They were cornered by 10 Super Stallion helicopters. Then someone shot a missile hitting a helicopter and exploding to pieces.

**TBC**

Yes that's chapter 6. Well here is something that you need to know:

FYI: (1) Halo is pronounced as HAY-LOW okay and also I got this from the movie "Air Force One" played by Harrison Ford as the President of the United States and Glenn Close as his Vice President if you are quite familiar. I'm putting this just to let you know that the provinces used inside the fic are real provinces in Japan and not recreational, the only thing I made up was the Police Station, and the Hospitals. Chinook, Apache, Super Stallion, and Huey are types of military helicopters while the Bell-Ranger is like the news chopper you see, although this is a 112 type, this is more expensive than the ordinary. Learjet 45 is a type of plane for business owners and it is usually a private jet. Suspense is really thrilling isn't it? Who will help their daring escape from the Orions and the KDOs? What happened to Meiling and Ryan? what will happen to the Kinomoto Empire? Everything will be answered at the next chapter. Please Review!

Please read my new work "Elections 2005" in the category of Card Captor Sakura. TY

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much more better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you to my first reviewer for Chapter 4... Mr./Ms.: Andy-c.o (Did I get it right?) And that's it. Hope you all reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**_English Production Staff:  
_****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB, and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) ZRO Limit Productions  
**_Spanish Production Staff:  
_****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA, and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**_Filipino/Tagalog Production Staff:  
_****Broadcasting Company:** Sky Vision Corporation c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (END OF DISCLAIMER: Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**


	7. The Escape: Part II

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 7: The Escape: Part II 

Attention Readers: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_This is the Kian Draft Organization air security, we are ordering you to land at once, no exceptions" They were cornered by 10 Super Stallion helicopters. Then someone shot a missile hitting a helicopter and exploding to pieces._

**Currently over the waters of Wakasa Wan Bay, eastern Japan.**

"This is Black Eagle Squadron reporting for duty, Prince Li," The squadron leader of the Korean Air Force said.

"JQ1872, we have been ordered by Brigadier General Hiiragizawa to escort you to safety, and escort you, we shall" The commander said again.

"Thank you for your assistance." Syaoran said. They are now flying towards Tottori Islands, eastern Japan for safety, from there, they will be transported by boat to mainland Korea for their original safety.

**Okinawa Highways, FF to 20:00 hours**

Eriol called Meiling to meet Syaoran and Sakura at Korea to talk about their safety; little did they know that someone from the Orions was tapping them. Eriol and Tomoyo are now headed to Okinawa Airfield to get on a chartered flight to Korea.

"I have a bad feeling Tomoyo, they could have easily captured Sakura, but why let them go?" Eriol said inside the limousine.

"Maybe they were dumber than we thought" Tomoyo stated

"No they're smarter than their looks, Mister Park is not that dumb to let them go... unless..." Eriol said and became wide eyed.

**Kinomoto Mansion, Tomoeda, Sendai.**

"Sir wake up, Emperor Kinomoto, we must escape, terrorists are seizing the mansion, the helicopter is ready to go." Fujitaka's head of security said. "Where's Sonomi and Touya?" He asked. "They are headed at the rooftop sir, let's go" The secretary said. They went up and heard gunfires from behind. As they turned a corridor, they met up with Touya and Sonomi, but unfortunately, they were captured and held hostage.

**Currently in Pusan, South Korea.**

"Your highnesses, welcome to South Korea, General Hiiragizawa and Miss Daidouji will be arriving shortly and your friend is waiting for you at Seoul, shall we" One of the head officers stated to Syaoran and Sakura as they hopped out of the helicopter.

They went inside a limousine and headed to Seoul where Meiling and Ryan were waiting for them.

They turned on the TV in the limousine and the news was up.

"_We are here live at the Kinomoto Mansion, where Emperor Kinomoto is currently staying, however, terrorists are holding them hostages inside as they demand for Prince Li's cancellation of his engagement with his fiancee, Princess Kinomoto. The hostages are mainly, Emperor Fujitaka Kinomoto, Empress Sonomi Daidouji-Kinomoto and the heir, General Touya Kinomoto. More updates are soon to come here at CNN..." _

Syaoran turned the TV off as he could see Sakura trying to hold her tears.

All she could mutter is "Why"

**TBC**

Sorry if the Chapter is short, it needed to be, for the next chapter to have more suspense. Really I need to get more ideas, it's not that I'm running out but almost all of my fics have the same plot. Anyways please Review

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviweres respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. Thank you again and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

FYI: My gender (Author's Gender) is male so please do not mistake me for a mushy girl. It annoys me to be called as Miss. So anyways, Thank you!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**


	8. The Rescue: Part I

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 8: The Rescue: Part I 

Attention Readers: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_We are here live at the Kinomoto Mansion, where Emperor Kinomoto is currently staying, however, terrorists are holding them hostages inside as they demand for Prince Li's decline to his engagement with Princess Kinomoto. The hostages are mainly, Emperor Fujitaka Kinomoto, Empress Sonomi Daidouji-Kinomoto and the heir, General Touya Kinomoto. More updates are soon to come here at CNN..." _

_Syaoran turned the TV off as he could see Sakura trying to hold her tears._

_All she could mutter is "Why"_

**Seoul, Korea 21:00 hours**

"Damn it what's taking them so long" Meiling said as she was tapping her foot.

"They'll be here when they're here so keep your pants tucked tight and don't let the ants up right" Ryan said. "WHAT the hell is that supposed to mean" Meiling said. "I don't even know how it came out of my mouth."

"Hey I want my free umbrella" One guy said

"Sorry but you don't get a free umbrella unless you buy the perfume, not the shaving cream." The attendant said. "Nevermind, I'll get it myself," The guy said. "SECURITY" the attendant screamed and grabbed an umbrella and said "You want a free umbrella, then you'll get one if you bend over" Then Meiling came to the scene and said "Hey what's your problem" The fat man said "Buzz of shorty" "Hey first of all... thank you about the compliment...second, your making a commotion now if you'll leave, I will personally hit your but with the heel of my shoe" "Right away, I'm leaving" as the man ran he dropped something that made everyone by the street laugh. Meiling who was laughing grabbed the wig that the man dropped and screamed "HEY MISTER, YOU DROPPED YOUR MONKEY" Then everyone around them started to laugh more.

"What are you laughing about" Someone asked Meiling as she put her hand on her. Meiling shrieked and jumped to Ryan's arms. When they fully comprehended what happened Ryan and Meiling blushed at their position, which make Sakura smile

"Yes Sakura got here before...(Meiling looked at her watch)... 30 minutes early" Meiling said

"Yay" Ryan said then Meiling and Ryan sang "Sakura's finally early, Sakura's finally early, Sakura's finally early... and nobody had to die" "Hardy har har, very funny guys really, what's our business here" Syaoran defended Sakura. "Now, now, Prince Li, you should be more polite with your cousin" Someone said.

When they turned to look at the person, they said in chorus...

**Kinomoto Mansion, Tomoeda, Japan 21:10 hours**

"Please maybe we can negotiate" The police captain screamed at the megaphone.

"No negotiations are suspended until commander Hiiragizawa gets there, if he doesn't get here in 10 minutes I shoot a hostage," The terrorist screamed back

"Please you have to be reasonable, he is at Okinawa, we need more time, maybe you need something else to delay the ultimatum," The captain reasoned.

"I need Prince Li here, either ways, we are not delaying anything, 10 minutes, if not even one of our multiple demands get processed, we kill one of the personnel here, more like the emperor's security adviser." The terrorist said

"Fine, we'll try to get hold of the General sit tight" The captain screamed

**Currently in a limousine headed to Tomoeda from the Narita International Airport Kumagata Bridge headed to Tokyo 1 chrome intersection. 21:15 hours**

Ring Ring

"Yeah" Eriol answered

"No, I'll be there... yes... no... keep them busy... thank you" Eriol then hang up.

Tomoyo fell asleep because of the events. Eriol is now headed to Tomoeda since he was needed as one of the terrorist's demands.

"Driver, step on it" Eriol said as he felt the vehicle accelerate.

**Back to Seoul, Korea 21:30 hours**

"WEI"

"Nice of you to notice me miss Meiling, I've been standing behind you since you said 'Damn it what's taking them so long' and I may say, you did good to that man a while ago, I couldn't even contain my laughter." Wei said

"Well what are you doing here Wei?" Syaoran asked

"Well I was instructed by Master Hiiragizawa to fetch you here, it seems that not only Korea but even China is being corrupted by the Orions and the KDO, I'm afraid we are just lucky not to be noticed. I arranged a private flight for us to Russia to discuss matters with the Czar, so if I may say, may we" Wei explained and gestured them to a black Hyundai Starex. "But where's Eriol and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "Well he is handling the current matters concerning your parents empress Kinomoto" Wei explained again. "You can call me Sakura, I really don't like formalities" Sakura said covering her emotions about her parents. "I'm afraid I cannot do that miss Kinomoto, I am vowed to the Li government to have formalities at all times with the officials and fiancés of the Li heir" Wei stated. Sakura looked at Syaoran and Syaoran knew what Sakura wants. "Wei, call her Sakura for the time being or Miss Sakura" "Very well master..." He was cut off when Sakura said "Also Syaoran... Right" looking at Syaoran and he nodded, then Wei finished, "Very well Master Syaoran" "Now that wasn't so hard was it" Sakura said as she got on the van.

**Seoul Airport 21:40 hours**

A man holding a sign that's encrypted as Mister Li and Miss Kinomoto stood by the airport door in a black suit with about 30 men with him.

Wei nodded and they all escorted the teens to their plane. But as they were walking through the crowd, 10 black Hyundai Graces screeched their tires to a stop, and unloading armed men with automatic CAR Carbine M16 rifles. They started shooting randomly hitting innocent civilians. The secured group now ran past the customs desk and was headed to the lower level where a golf-cart like vehicle was waiting for them. They were being chased by the armed men as their bodyguards fired back.

Sakura and the others got down and rode the vehicle taking them to the Pink plane. Syaoran smirked and said "You really have a strange fashion on colors" "We are in a matter of life and death situation and you pick this time to notice that my private plane is pink, what's next you'll figure out what color panties I'm wearing" Sakura said sarcastically. "Yup, and I may say, black panties never suited you, I liked you in pink" Syaoran said as he was taking a peek. Syaoran can see because of the wind. Sakura blushed and slapped him playfully and screamed "PERVERT" Tomoyo and the others kept laughing even their bodyguards can't keep their laughters for themselves.

As they boarded, the pilot announced to the tower. "This is blue sky seven eight seven heavy a.k.a. emerald, we are declaring an emergency, we need to take off at once, heat is rising at our tail" "Roger that blue sky seven eight seven, set transponder to 1507 squawk then raise throttle to 91 percent N1 you are cleared and air space is secured for your take off. Black Eagle squadron will be escorting you until you reach Russian border then, Romanov's Nerchisev air force will be taking over" The tower replied "Thank you for your hospitality Seoul, this is emerald one, over and out"

**Kinomoto Mansion Time lapse 21:25 hours**

"I got here on time give me the mega phone," Eriol said as he came down from the vehicle. "One of your demands has been met, it is me Commander Hiiragizawa"

"Not so good commander... BANG... Your late for about 20 seconds, I'm afraid your National Security Adviser has just been executed, I need my demands with in an hour or I kill the heir to the throne."

"Damn it!" Eriol slammed his fists on the table that was set up inside the tent that's outside the Mansion.

**Fast Forward, Somewhere over Skovordino Mountains, Southwestern Russia. 22:20 hours.**

"This is Black Eagle squadron, Nerchisev Air force have arrived and we are withdrawing from our position have a good flight Emerald one" The Black Eagle squadron leader announced. The pilot replied "Thank you Korean Fighters"

"This is Nerchisev Wing Commander, Lieutenant Mikael Vladivostok, Welcome to Russian territory" "Thank you Lieutenant, we are expecting your excellent performance lieutenant."

**Currently in the Kremlin Palace Moscow city, Russia 22:20 hours.**

"What are those red dots in the screen commander?" The Vice President asked the Air force commander.

"Those are Migs sir, but those aren't ours" The Air Force Commander stated

"Those were launched from North Korea" Another commanding officer said.

"But the air force there is being controlled by the KDOs" The Air Force commander stated again.

**Back to Sakura and Co. same time**

"Sir buckle up" The pilot said

"We are detecting 6 Migs from our six o'clock from the North Korean air force which is being controlled by the KDOs." The co-pilot stated.

"Well take all necessary precautions to protect the Princess" Syaoran screamed

"Yes sir"

The enemies reached them, then their escort said "Head bearing north to north east at 62, increase your speed and activate countermeasures"

"Roger that" Then the plane turned to east headed to the nearest airbase.

The enemy locked on the Royal aircraft and fired. The plane then turned deploying decoys for the missile. It did not hit the aircraft directly, chunks hit the aircraft by its fuel layer, and so the aircraft is now losing fuel fast. The escort destroyed 4 of the enemies and the other two fled. The Royal aircraft is now losing fuel fast and requested. "Mayday, mayday, this is emerald one, this is emerald one. We are declaring an emergency, we need air refueling at once, repeat, we are in need air refueling at once." "Roger that emerald one"

**Fast Forward: Kremlin Palace in Moscow, Russia. 23:00**

"AH, Prince Li and Princess Kinomoto, welcome to Moscow, I am Vice President Vladimir Nadezhda. I will be entertaining you at the moment. The President is still in a meeting so please sit tight," The Vice President said.

"Thank you Vice President, if you may please, we would like to know how my father is doing back in Japan" Sakura asked

"Well you see... the terrorists just shot someone, but we still need confirmation on who it is. After the Security Adviser, they shot another one, I think they said it was the heir, your brother"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**TBC**

Suspense is thrilling isn't it. Is Touya dead, if not who was shot? What will Russia do for the Kinomotos? And what is the Vice President's hidden agenda? Who is the leader of the KDO? And who wants whom? Everything will be solved at the next chapter. Anyways please Review

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
Broadcasting Company: NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**


	9. The Rescue: Part II

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 9: The Rescue: Part II

Attention Readers: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Thank you Vice President, if you may please, we would like to know how my father is doing back in Japan" Sakura asked_

"_Well you see... the terrorists just shot someone, but we still need confirmation on who it is. After the Security Adviser, they shot another one, I think they said it was the heir, your brother" _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Kremlin Palace in Mainland Moscow, Russia 23:10 hours Japan time**

Sakura fainted at the message she received. After 10 minutes, she awakened to find Meiling waving her hands in front of her face. She screamed at first making Syaoran jolt up since he was sleeping beside her. Sakura was placed in a VIP room at the Kremlin which has a king size bed and lots of antique furniture inside which were owned by one of the late Czars of the palace.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he was removing carefully Sakura's hands away from her face. She then realized it was Syaoran and hugged him immediately. Syaoran then glared at Meiling with the what-the-hell-did-you-do look. "Hey it was an accident, maybe she mistaken my hand as your face so she screamed in fear" Meiling retorted. "Ha ha ha very funny" Syaoran said. "You know what Meiling said was true" Sakura said teasingly as well. "What not you too..." Syaoran pulled away at the embrace looking at those emerald eyes for a sign that she was joking.

He could not find any. He then sighed in depression.

"You know that's one of my talents, hiding my emotions, but I'm surprised you didn't see through me today, of course I'm joking, I mistaken it as my brother's face" With that said, Sakura again frowned at the thought of Touya being dead. Syaoran noticed this and calmed her down. "Let's see the news about the latest updates." Syaoran turned the TV on. Ryan entered the room with food just in time to hear the latest developments at the Kinomoto Mansion.

"_We are here live on the scene, where hours ago, terrorists seized this establishment known as the Kinomoto Mansion at Tomoeda, Japan. And... yeah... Uhuh... We have a breaking news update, we have unconfirmed updates that Emerald one just crashed, I repeat, Emerald one just crashed. It was the private plane of Princess Sakura Kinomoto, the Princess who is engaged with Prince Li of the Li Dynasty of China. We also have unconfirmed reports that, Prince Li was with Princess Sakura when the plane crashed. Although reporters from Korea said that it wasn't true, we are still waiting for the Russian side to talk because the destination is said to be the Iron Curtained country. Oh oh, miss Daidouji is walking towards her vehicle now, we are going to try to get some words from her..." _The reporter then vanished from the camera and now Tomoyo is being asked. _"Miss Daidouji how do you feel that your step-sister and step-brother are now dead" _A reporter asked. _"I will be answering questions at the Classic Hotel with my press conference later at 12 midnight, so for now please leave me alone" "I am sorry folks, but Miss Daidouji just left, but we will be updated with this subject with the press conference of Miss Daidouji. This has been Claire Utaibanito, Star News Asia"_

Sakura then stood up and said, "THIS IS ABSURD, we are alive and breathing and they say that we are dead, who did this?" "I did" Ryan said. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" Sakura yelled at her cousin. "I am thinking strategically my dear cousin. You see, when they think we are dead, we have the element of surprise and as well as the others won't be bothering us. We will be keeping ourselves as low as possible to prevent another hostage being killed. So the hostage takers cannot demand for Syaoran or You to show up since they think you are dead." "Yeah I know that but I was asking, why unconfirmed? Might as well say that we are dead not unconfirmed, they may still think that we are hiding" Sakura said. "That thought is a little bit late for this situation Sakura" Syaoran said. "Why?" Sakura asked again. "You see, the media said this and I couldn't give more information than I already have. But psychologically speaking, the panic inside the hostage takers will prevent them from thinking that you are hiding and will surrender themselves." Meiling said. "Wait, how come I'm the only one who doesn't know about this, I pass out for only ten minutes and then next thing I know is I'm supposed to be dead what's next, I should be transported to space now" "Actually, yes" Syaoran joked. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Sakura now was hysterical. "Calm down, I was just kidding" Syaoran said. "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, I AM CALM, WHAT A I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Sakura exclaimed. "Count on me Sakura, I will handle everything" Ryan said. "Yeah and you can count on me, waiting for you at the gym" Sakura said rolling her sleeve up. "Now really, may I know what's going on and who is after me?" Sakura sat down and said frustratedly.

"Well you see Sakura, I am breaking..."

**Scene Change 23:30 hours at the Kinomoto Household/Mansion**

"Hmmm, who should be next to die?" A terrorist said

"Take me, don't kill my family, just take me and leave them alone, I'm the one you want right," Fujitaka said. "HA don't make me laugh, just because your king, doesn't mean you're the one I want who gave you that fucking idea, besides, I was taught by my mother to save the best for last, so I will be serving your body to Satan as dessert." The leader said.

"But your business is with me right?" Fujitaka asked

"HA HA HA, you really think that we took you hostage for your money, we didn't come here for that, we came here to demand the cancellation of Prince Li's engagement from your daughter. So partially it is your stupid business. But its not you to decide is it?" The leader asked

"Actually it is, I am the father after all." Fujitaka said confidently.

"Anyways, they are both dead, so now our new demand is to get their corpses here to be examined" The leader said.

**Somewhere in Hong Kong 23:30 Japan local time**

A convoy was traveling on a highway and pulled over to a palace, then all of the sudden, a barrage of gunfire was heard and the lady in her late 30s got captured and seized the establishment, taking everyone inside as hostages.

**Kremlin, Russia 0:00 Japan Local Time**

"_Miss Daidouji, is it really true that Miss Kinomoto is dead" A reporter asked. "It is still unconfirmed, Russian Military is now searching the plane's wreckage since it was last seen by the South Korean Fighters at the Skovorodino, but hopefully the South Korean Press is wrong about the statement they gave CNN after all, Russia is an Iron Curtained country, so normal radars will not detect what's going on inside. We are now seeking help with the CIA and the government of the United States of America to resolve this crisis. We are now working with the Chinese and Russian Military since they are the closest countries at this point. Much later the USS Armstrong will be arriving at the Japanese harbor with their Hostage Management Group to finish this uprising. I have no more comments in the current situation but may I please use this chance to tell our fellow citizens worldwide, to please, pray for the safety of our Princess and everyone on board Emerald one and inside the Kinomoto Mansion in Tomoeda. That is all" "There you have, Miss Daidouji's speech on the whereabouts of her sister. Although they have no confirmation yet, miss Daidouji is really thinking positively and so should we, this has been Tina Sakamoto, CNN Sendai"_

Sakura and the others were watching Tomoyo's speech. Syaoran called her 20 minutes before the speech to let her know about the plan. Tomoyo also informed Eriol so their next approach is to bring the Kinomoto seizure to a halt.

**USS Armstrong, Sendai bay, 0:30 hours**

Eriol left the stand off and went to the Sendai docks by helicopter to welcome the commanding officer of the Hostage Management Crisis Team. "General Hiiragizawa" The commander saluted. Eriol saluted back and said, "Welcome to Sendai commander..." "Nichols sir, Lieutenant Colonel Jack Nichols" The commander offered a handshake that Eriol accepted. "I want your men suited up and ready to go, I'll explain the immediate perimeter of the situation at the helicopter." Eriol ordered. "Yes sir... Bach team, Mozart team, Chopin team, fall out" The commander ordered to his men. After 10 minutes they departed and headed to the Kinomoto Mansion

**Stand Off, Kinomoto Mansion 0:40 hours**

"Here's the plan, your team will be backing my team up, I am in charge here, I need your team to go in front while my team breaks from the back. Heat sensors say that the President is at his bedroom with only 5 guards. His family is in there; the other hostages are at the first floor of the mansion. Once my men rappels and give the all clear signal, we move in understood," Eriol said. "YES SIR" Everyone said at the tactics tent. "I thank you all, and we will not let the Emperor die in this situation. I also thank the US Marines and the Chinese Military for their support at our desperate time of need" Eriol said.

"It is an honor to work for you sir" The Chinese and US commanders saluted.

Eriol suited up his bulletproof vest, 45mm pistol, his AK47 and melee knife (THIS IS NOT COUNTER-STRIKE OKAY!) Also he did not forget the most important thing in his life, Tomoyo's kiss (Wow! Talk about loyalty)

Eriol then was transported back to the USS Armstrong to board one of the Harriers to drop him at the roof with 4 more men.

After 5 minutes. They were in position. Eriol jumped of the jet and parachuted to the roof. 5 of them landed and 2 of them went to the stairs. Eriol and the other 2 attached their cables to the nearest stable bar and rappelled down to the Emperor's bedroom, then Eriol fired his pistol hitting the guards at their heads. The other 2 hid but wasn't successful.

Eriol gave the signal and poof, the sooner it started, the sooner it finished as well. Almost the entire terrorist faction was killed, about 10 were killed, 6 injured and 7 surrendered, and all in all there were 23 terrorists inside the house. Touya was alive and so are Sonomi and Fujitaka. The only hostages were killed were the National Security Adviser and the Personal Security Secretary of the Emperor, further more the maids were raped and so far, that's all.

It was successful but something deadly happened. The mansion exploded to pieces as it was wired. Fortunately everyone got out safely since Touya warned them, 2 minutes before the explosion.

The group was known as the Orions and their true motive was to get Li Syaoran.

That leaves the KDO to be after Sakura. But unexpected turn of events leaves them in the balance of life and death situations.

**TBC**

See Touya is not dead. What will happen next, that's for you to find out and for me to work on. Now the Kinomotos are safe, it will be a happy ending, or will it, where is Yelan and what was Syaoran saying to Sakura? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**THIS CHAPTER IS/WAS DEDICATED TO MR./MS.: Sandy11-1990 who reviewed more than the usual and to show my appreciation, I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank You!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**


	10. The Rescue: Part III

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 10: The Rescue: Part III

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

_It was successful but something deadly happened. The mansion exploded to pieces as it was wired. Fortunately everyone got out safely since Touya warned them, 2 minutes before the explosion._

_The group was known as the Orions and their true motive was to get Li Syaoran._

_That leaves the KDO to be after Sakura. But unexpected turn of events leaves them in the balance of life and death situations._

**Moscow International Airport, Russia**

Sakura and the others are now boarding another airplane headed back to Japan since they heard that everyone is fine. Sakura was glad that Touya is alive however; she cannot forget what Syaoran said to him a while ago at the Kremlin

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura I am breaking my promise of not giving any concern towards your brother, in fact, I am practically worried that they killed him, since we could not finish our eye staring contest." Syaoran said_

"_I know that you are worried about my brother and thank you, and you did not break any promise, and if you did, I can forgive that simple matter" Sakura said and soothed her soon-to-be husband._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura was now laughing at the thought. For a minute there, she thought that he was breaking up, but deep inside, she knew that he would not do that, She had completely trusted her whole life to him and so did he.

"_This is an important announcement, we have reports that the Li Mansion has been ceased by the KDO with the opposite demands of the Orions awhile ago in the Kinomoto stand off. Sources believe that the leader of this group is Ted Sakamoto, son of the very famous Mister Dan Sakamoto of the Sakamoto Enterprises. In the past, this man became the obsessed boyfriend of the princess of Japan however was caught cheating on another girl who's name is to be Kim Park. More updates will be reported later at CNN, this has been Bill Murdock, CNN New York"_

"What the hell is going on in this topsy turvy world?" Sakura asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Pilot I want this plane headed to China instead of Japan" Syaoran stated at the pilot sternly.

"B-b-but" The pilot stuttered. "But me and kiss your butt good-bye" Syaoran said. The pilot agreed and said. "Blue sky seven eight seven, we are changing destinations, we have a final change of destinations please inform Hong Kong tower that Amber 2 will be headed there, and cancel our rendezvous in Japan" "Roger that Amber 2, have a good flight" Tower replied

"Thank you for your hospitality Moscow, Amber two, rolling" Pilot said as they rolled and boosted for take-off.

**Somewhere in Tomoeda**

"Uhuh, yeah... please ready a plane... thank you... Syaoran and the others hand a last minute change of plans, they are now headed to Hong Kong instead of here, and so I prepared the Falcon for immediate take off.

"Fine, get everything ready, we're leaving as soon as everything is set and prepared" Touya commanded. "Actually Touya-san, everything is ready, we are only waiting for you to get in the van." Eriol said who was surprisingly in the van already with Tomoyo and Fujitaka. After processing what just happened, Touya shrugged the idea off and proceeded in rendezvousing Sakura in Hong Kong.

**Somewhere over Hong Kong airport**

"Amber two, approach runway 76 and decrease speed. Runway and airspace is secured for your landing, welcome to China" Hong Kong tower replied.

"Thank you very much Hong Kong Tower, this is Blue sky even eight seven, approaching runway, winds are calm and wind speed is decreasing as planned, we'll be having touch down in about 5 minutes tops tower" The pilot radioed.

"Roger that Amber 2, take your time" Hong Kong Tower replied.

**02:00 hours February 16 AW 130 Japan local time, Current Locations: Hong Kong, China**

"Prince Li, welcome back, although we have been expecting your arrival a bit more later, anyways, shall we bring you to the stand off or ..." The captain was cut when Syaoran butted in "I need to get there NOW" He said sternly. "Y-yes s-sir" The captain stuttered and opened a door for him and his guests and quickly drove away from the airport.

**02:15 hours, Li Mansion, Hong Kong, China**

"Please, maybe we can talk this out, after all, you do not want to kill that innocent woman right?" A negotiator said

BANG

"If my demands aren't met in another hour, I will be killing another hostage until the Queen has died. So I want Sakura Kinomoto down here right away." The boss said.

Then moments later, a convoy arrived. Syaoran emerged from the crowd and headed to the operations room. "What's the situation?" He asked sternly.

"Well, we got everything covered from top to bottom, east to west, north to south and other possible escape routes and they are all blocked. However they already killed 2 hostages for the past hour. Their demand is to get Miss Kinomoto," The major said. "No one is getting my cherry blossom" Syaoran eyed the major as he made his statement clear.

Sakura who was listening at the conversation, did not debate in her mind if she should surrender or not.

"_A sudden turn of events occurring since a number of convoy arrived at the stand off scene and it looks like Princess Sakura Kinomoto is going inside the Mansion unarmed and surrendering and what's this, Prince Li is going after miss Sakura" _A reporter said

"Sakura what the hell are you doing!" Syaoran said as a statement more than a question.

"I'm trying to save someone here, if you would notice Syaoran" Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"I can see that, but this is not a good method, I do not have any assurance that I'll have you back to me safely, I don't want to lose you here in this situation, in a situation where I need you most" Syaoran said almost crying. That's what he hated most, crying, and moreover, crying in front of national television, but he wouldn't mind it if it was for Sakura, he would do anything from crying to jumping from a cliff.

Sakura could hear the worry in Syaoran's voice, but she had to settle this once and for all.

"I love you Syaoran and always remember that." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and continued to walk towards the Mansion. Syaoran could only look at her, since it started to rain, he didn't mind if he got wet, he only minded Sakura. "Sakura" He said to no one in particular then...

"Oi Gaki, I don't want Sakura to worry again when you get sick, get over here" Touya said. Syaoran smiled at this. He learned to love Touya in way that they teases each other. Touya likewise did develop a bond with the so-called gaki, and moreover, he liked the way he fight, it was like the male version of Sakura.

**Inside the Li Mansion**

"AH! Sakura my love, I knew that you could not resist me." Ted said with open arms

"I could resist you anytime I want, I came here to ensure the safety of Queen Yelan" She stated firmly.

"Very well, please get Queen Yelan here for me, and please do handle her delicately" Ted commanded. A few minutes Yelan emerged from the background crying. The moment she was released, she ran to Sakura and hugged her. Yelan treated Sakura as the daughter she never had, and likewise to Sakura's point of view. After the short reunion, Sakura insisted that she stay and let Yelan go, which Ted did not argue with and let Yelan get escorted outside safely.

After Yelan's safety was confirmed, Sakura then turned to the man he disgusted.

"SO where did we leave last time, Ah yes, I was about to have sex with you that day after my dry run with Kim, so may we get on it" Ted said seductively

"Dream on Ted, the only one touching my figure is Syaoran himself only" Sakura said

Ted then went berserk and shot a vase... correction, shot vases he could find. Every shot made Sakura's body to jolt in fear and terror. "It's always Syaoran this and Syaoran that, where did all the love you gave to me went, to him, well I'll just have to force it out on you do we" Ted said as he pinned Sakura to the wall and suddenly took a rough assault on those honey lips and...

**TBC**

OH NO! What will happen to Sakura, and what will Syaoran do for Sakura? Where did Kim go? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

_**AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MALICIOUS AND SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER WILL DO AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)**_ Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05) **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT **

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005 **

**Fanfiction by: XSprinter and BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group!**


	11. My Savior, Syao… WHAT!

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 11: My Savior, Syao... WHAT!

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

_Ted then went berserk and shot a vase... correction, shot vases he could find. Every shot made Sakura's body to jolt in fear and terror. "It's always Syaoran this and Syaoran that, where did all the love you gave to me went, to him, well I'll just have to force it out on you do we" Ted said as he pinned Sakura to the wall and suddenly took a rough assault on those honey lips and..._

**Li Mansion... continuation on where we left off, refer on chapter recap duh!**

BANG

BANG

BANG

"TOD WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN" Someone yelled. Sakura then opened her eyes expecting Syaoran to save her instead, it was Ted's twin Todd or vice versa. 'What's happening who's who?' Sakura questioned herself.

"Sakura I am so sorry about this, I'm the real Ted, he is my twin Todd who is a bit obsessed with you, or rather VERY obsessed with you." Ted explained.

Sakura then gasped in fear, one Ted was already trouble, now two, this would be a disaster.

"Wait, hey you, get your fucking hands off me" Sakura commanded Todd, which he did since he got scared with her serious tone.

"You put your gun down" She commanded Ted who as well complied.

"You stay where you are" Sakura commanded a guard that was about to leave.

"And you, you... you... you... just go back in what you're doing" Sakura commanded another guard who was staring at her and their leaders confusedly.

"Okay, let's lay something straight here before one of you rapes me. WHO IN THE DAMN HELL IS WHO!" Sakura stated more than as statement than a question.

"Sakura-chan calm down" Ted said. "It's Kinomoto-san to you... umm... what's your name again?" Sakura asked innocently, making Ted and Todd fall anime style. "I'm TOD, and he's TED" Todd said pointing to himself then to his brother. "SO... you're Ted and he's Todd" Sakura said as he pointed to the guard first then to Ted. Then the guard said, "No I'm mike, he's Todd and he's Ted" "Which is which?" Sakura again asked. Now everyone except her fell down anime style.

"In any case, Sa... (Sakura eyed Ted with the It's-Kinomoto-san-to-you look) Kinomoto-san, I just wanted to get back with you, I don't know what went wrong in our relationship, it was all Todd's fault and yours as well, you did not trust me, and here we are in a stand off." Ted stated. Sakura then realized what happened. She already saw Ted's ass, and he didn't have any mole and a birthmark on it, but when he caught Ted or Todd, making out with Syaoran's previous fiancée, the male's ass had a mole at the left cheek and a birthmark on the right. (AN: If you're wondering how Sakura saw his ass, She saw it in the men's locker room when she was fetching her boyfriend which was Ted by that time. SHE DID NOT SEE ANYTHING MORE THAN THAT!)

Sakura was stunned at the sudden turn of events and then, "But why did you have to do this, I mean you could come up to me and explain this" Sakura stated.

"I tried remember, but you always gave me the cold shoulder, and most of all, Syaoran was always blocking me 5 miles away from you (Exaggeration only) And so I did this, the Orions already took hostage of you family first than me so I came here to Hong Kong to do the same thing yet different demands, and I'm demanding the you return to me" Ted said softly and surely.

Sakura then started to cry and hugged him. Ted was smirking now, and now he was looking at the shocked Syaoran who bursts in late.

**Time Lapse**

Syaoran heard three gun shots, this shocked him, and with no second thoughts, he suited up and grabbed a pistol. He sneaked by the back door and then he heard Sakura command. He was now smirking; his fiancée was taking over control of the situation. 'That's what I like about her, taking control' Syaoran thought. Although he was not watching, he could hear the stern commands that Sakura was giving, and then he was now listening at the conversation

And without warning, he sensed that something was wrong, Sakura's stern voice softened. That was not good, he decided to break in the door and run to her then he stopped to his tracks as he saw Sakura hugging, Ted.

**TBC**

**YOU**

**THINK**

**I'M **

**LEAVING **

**YOU**

**HANGING,**

**NOPE**

**I WILL NOT**

**LEAVE**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**THIS**

**HERE GOES NOTHING...**

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed.

Sakura was not surprised; she then kissed Ted's lips much to Syaoran's shock. Ted gave in and then...

"FREEZE! NOBODY MOVES OR HE GETS IT" Sakura stated sternly.

Sakura grabbed Ted's back up pistol from behind and maneuvered herself behind him locking Ted in her grasp. She locked her neck with her arm and pointing the pistol at his head.

Syaoran was shocked and his jaw was wide open. At first, he thought that he lost her then the next; she was taking over the situation. "You impress me every minute" Syaoran smirked. "Well, it runs in the family" Sakura stated. Then Ted took that opportunity to hit Sakura from the back. She dropped her guard when she spoke and Ted felt it, he then grabbed the gun and

BANG

Ted was shot by the one and only... TOD!

And now Todd aimed at Syaoran, then

BANG

Syaoran shot Todd first, and then he ran to Sakura and soothed her. She was shocked since she almost died. The pistol was right in front of her, and within a split second, Todd, who is now lying on the ground beside his brother who was still alive, saved her.

After a few minutes, the police entered the Mansion seizing the other armed men.

Todd was being carried away in a stretcher when Sakura asked. "Why, why did you save me?" Todd then grabbed something in his pocket and flashed it to Sakura "CIA, I was ordered to keep an eye on my brother, he doesn't know that I even work there, we were separated then one day I was ordered here or rather assigned here. I'm sorry about the kiss a while ago, I had to act, so I won't blow my cover" Todd said. "I'm sorry pal, if I shot you, but why did you aim at me?" Syaoran asked

"Dimwit, there was another man behind you but before you shot me, he slipped and hit his head on the steel bar, and made him unconscious" Todd stated. "Well think of it as payback" Syaoran said. "For what?" Todd asked, "You kissed MY Sakura" Syaoran glared at him and Sakura giggled. Sakura then said "Don't worry about it, we will handle all hospital bills, so take your time and rest easy, thank you again... oh... um this is kind of embarrassing, but... do you have a mole and birthmark at your behind?" She asked all of a sudden. "Nope, Ted does, but during soccer practices, he covers it with waterproof heavy duty make up" "OH" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. Then he was carried away. Syaoran was hugging Sakura and was standing in the middle of the living room.

**Somewhere in Sendai, Japan**

"SYAORAN, I WILL GET YOU!" Kim screamed

**TBC**

**BREAKING NEWS: I WILL BE ABANDONING THE FANFICTION DELIBERATELY SABOTAGED... **(You should have seen your faces) **I'M STILL CONTINUING IT, AND I WAS JUST TOYING WITH YOU GUYS. **What will happen now that Sakura and Syaoran are temporarily out of danger? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END SO IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO NANNIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	12. Wedding and Killing Preparations

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 12: Wedding and Killing Preparations

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! And also chapter is short! Sorry... 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Dimwit, there was another man behind you but before you shot me, he slipped and hit his head on the steel bar, and made him unconscious" Todd stated. "Well think of it as payback" Syaoran said. "For what?" Todd asked, "You kissed MY Sakura" Syaoran glared at him and Sakura giggled. Sakura then said "Don't worry about it, we will handle all hospital bills, so take your time and rest easy, thank you again... oh... um this is kind of embarrassing, but... do you have a mole and birthmark at your behind?" She asked all of a sudden. "Nope, Ted does, but during soccer practices, he covers it with waterproof heavy duty make up" "OH" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. Then he was carried away. Syaoran was hugging Sakura and was standing in the middle of the living room._

_**Somewhere in Sendai, Japan**_

"_SYAORAN, I WILL GET YOU!" Kim screamed_

**West side of Kinomoto Mansion, Sendai Japan**

A week has passed after the incident. Sakura and Tomoyo are undergoing psychiatric evaluations due to trauma and after trauma effects. Syaoran on the other hand is making sure and double-checking that everywhere Sakura went, it was safe from the trashcan to the roof of an establishment. He and his men always swipes the whole building two hours before Sakura arrives. Sounds impossible... nope it doesn't, Syaoran increased his and Sakura's security personnel and having over 80 to 100 bodyguards are employed dispatched everywhere Sakura and Syaoran went. When Tomoyo tags along, her security doubles the amount of security Sakura has. Touya and Eriol set up a task force with US military training in hostage taking situations. Fujitaka and Yelan prepared their houses for immediate escapes, such as bomb shelters, panic room, and an underground tunnel. They are also preparing Sakura and Syaoran's big day.

"So how do you like it?" Yelan asked Fujitaka as she showed a model of the wedding dress of Sakura, it was a pink kimono, somewhat like Sakura wore in the ball only that is a dress, and the suit that Syaoran will be wearing their Clan's ceremonial suit in green, customized as well.

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" Touya screamed

"Why is that my son" Fujitaka said when Touya barged in.

"Pink and Green don't match" Touya said in a calm voice. Fujitaka and Yelan fell down anime style.

"Well what would you suggest?" Yelan asked. "I would suggest that the pink color goes to Syaoran" Touya said grinning. "You say that it's preposterous, we said its OUTLANDISH" Fujitaka said. "Fine, it's your call anyways" Touya replied calmly.

**East side of the Kinomoto Mansion**

"AHHH"

"ohhh"

"AHHH"

"ohhh"

"AHHH!"

"ohhh!"

"Sakura will you stay still, I can't put this through, I need to connect this so we won't make a mess in the future" Syaoran said.

"I'm trying but it's so big" Sakura panted

"You can do it, just one more try and I'll finish it" Syaoran said

"Here goes... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "There we're done" Syaoran said. They finished screwing the bolt for the bathroom sink. Syaoran ordered Sakura to press it together however it was too big for her hands so it kept slipping. (HENTAI!)

"Quick take a bath now, Tomoyo's coming in here in a minute" Syaoran said, then Tomoyo busted through the bedroom doors, Sakura then closed the bathroom door. "Sakura come out first, I need to take measurements"

Sakura was signaling Syaoran to say that he was in here without her. Syaoran agreed and said, "I'm not Sakura, and please stop yelling, we need to take a bath" Syaoran said. Sakura did not notice the word 'we' unfortunately Tomoyo noticed and then, "What do you mean we?" Tomoyo asked as she had a hunch. "Did I say we, I said... pee... yeah, I need to pee before I take a bath." Syaoran said. Sakura was looking at Syaoran seductively now all of a sudden and she thought 'It's his instincts, he wants to take a bath with me, so be it' 'I think she could sense that I want to take a bath with her' Syaoran thought as he winked at Sakura seductively as well. "Okay... wait... why are Sakura's slippers here?" Tomoyo asked again. "What do you mean, she left 15 minutes ago" Syaoran said as they were taking their garments off. "Right" Tomoyo said still not convinced with the reason Syaoran was giving her.

"Well where did she go?" She asked again

"She's outside the bedroom duh!" Syaoran retorted

"Yes I can see that, and I can also see that Sakura is also in there, all you need to do was tell me you needed sometime alone" Tomoyo smirked. "How did you know?" Sakura asked. "I KNEW IT" Tomoyo busted in the door and was shocked at what she saw.

A butt-naked Syaoran and Sakura!

"WHAT THE HELL" Syaoran and Sakura screamed as they wrapped themselves with the same towel, and their bodies touching each others flesh in conclusion.

Tomoyo then turned around and blushed, she closed the door and started to speak "Sorry about that, I just knew that Sakura was here cause I didn't saw her go out and her bodyguards are in the premises, so I thought that Sakura is with you Syaoran"

"If you may please we would like to have some privacy" Syaoran said

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" Touya screamed.

"Our son and daughter are having fun already before the marriage Yelan" Fujitaka said to Yelan and Sonomi. They were standing behind Tomoyo at Sakura and Syaoran's room.

Incredibly, Touya, Fujitaka, Sonomi and Yelan were at scene already from the western part of the humungous mansion.

"Touya let them be, besides, they are going to do it in the future, so let them have experiences, your mother and I already did it way before we got married" Fujitaka stated. Touya, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura screamed "EWWWW" "IT'S TRUE" Fujitaka persisted. "Is it vital for you to say that dad," Touya said. "No, but if that stops you, yes" Fujitaka said and added "I want you to take it nice and slow Syaoran, I don't want Sakura to walk like a peg-legged pirate at the wedding and when it tickles, it's the time when..." "DAD!" Touya yelled and said, "I think Syaoran is not that naïve to know whether he's gonna have his orgasm" Touya said. "WILL YOU GUYS DROP IT, WE'RE JUST TAKING A BATH, END OF STORY, SO PLEASE LEAVE OUR ROOM FOR AN R AND R" Sakura yelled and kissed Syaoran. "Yell if you need to know something" Fujitaka said "DAD!" Sakura yelled again "Happy mating guys" Tomoyo said.

"So did you mean what you said earlier that we are not doing it, I mean we're naked and all?" Syaoran asked

"Hmmm..." Sakura said then...

**Somewhere in Japan**

"Get me some men inside that Mansion, so I can figure something out before I kill her" Kim said. "YES MA'AM" Her goons said

"Tomorrow, the whole nation will know my true power, THE POWER OF KIM PARK! Ha ha ha ha ha (she chokes) ... water... damn it... water" Kim said

**With Eriol and Kim**

Eriol arrived at Kim's place after she sent her men away.

"Kim" Eriol said

"Eriol, how nice of you to drop by" Kim stated and leaned at her chair

"How's show business?" Eriol asked as he motioned his two bodyguards to lay-low

"Great" She replied

"What's that?" Eriol asked pointing at the big bandage at the back of Kim's hand

"Oh I got this from shooting, one of the stunt men hit me with their equipment" Kim stated calmly.

"Is it painful" Eriol asked not concerned, "Yes but as they say, Pain is Temporary but film is forever" Kim said

"I have a question, are you the sniper that tried to kill Sakura" Eriol asked shocking her.

"WHAT, why would I do such a thing" Kim said

"Just a hunch" Eriol said. "Well to answer that no, why?" Kim said. Eriol drifted the topic. "Are you hiding something?" Eriol asked. Kim, regaining her calm manner, slides her hands from his chest to genitals and answered seductively as she stopped at his belt "Are you?" "Answer the question miss Park" Eriol stated as she grabbed her wrist and letting them go as it left a 1 feet radius off his body. "Me, I'm not hiding anything" Kim stated calmly. Eriol answered back "Everyone has something to hide, I will get yours" Eriol said but before he left, she said something.

"You know that I am a celebrity and if you ever find something that is illegal with me, you know that I will just walk away with money involved, I'll just bribe the officials and convince them" Kim stated

"Well miss Park, you have not convinced me, so that's not a good start" Eriol replied coldly making Kim shiver and leaving her terrified.

**TBC**

What will Sakura answer to Syaoran in the bathroom? What did Eriol find out and what was the Vice President of Russia's hidden agenda? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END SO IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO NANNIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	13. Near Death

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 13: Near Death

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! And also chapter is short! Sorry... 

A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story

_Chapter Recap:_

"_You know that I am a celebrity and if you ever find something that is illegal with me, you know that I will just walk away with money involved, I'll just bribe the officials and convince them" Kim stated_

"_Well miss Park, you have not convinced me, so that's not a good start" Eriol replied coldly making Kim shiver and leaving her terrified._

**Kinomoto Mansion, with Sakura and Syaoran**

"Nope, we're not doing it. I know that we're (cough) and all, but still, I'm not ready for it, let's just stick to the plan, ne" Sakura said to Syaoran

"Oh..." Syaoran said disappointed then added, "Fine, I will respect your decision, now shall we dip in" Syaoran asked. "Sure" Sakura said kissing Syaoran.

**Outside the Bathroom Door**

"Are you sure their not doing it" Meiling asked Tomoyo who as well has their ears glued to the door. Ryan on the other hand was trying to peek at the keyhole while Eriol was trying to look at the window above the door.

"Yes I'm positive, when Sakura is not ready she tells us right?" Tomoyo stated. "Well... yes, but you know, she's smarter than she looks, and she may know our movements and predicted that we're listening here and use a diversionary tactic or something" Meiling reasoned. "Relax Meiling, you're just frantic" Tomoyo retorted. "FRANTIC, FRANTIC... I'M NOT ONLY FRANTIC, I'M FRENZIED WITH THE SITUATION, I want to ask Sakura the experience and joy of it" Meiling said with starry eyes. Tomoyo retreated to the background and so did Eriol and Ryan. Meiling was not only weird at the moment, but also crazy. Just think of it, Meiling, starry eyed, oh crazy is out of the question, she's frenetically wild.

"Meiling-chan, you're scaring us" Tomoyo said nervously, afraid of what might Meiling do if she disturbs her so-called 'moment'

"Relax you guys, can't I at least have some starry eyed moment, geez, you guys are party poopers, it's not like you see me starry eyed everyday, come on lighten up. I do it once in a blue moon" Meiling defended herself because Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at her in disgust, as if, she was contagious.

"Are you guys going to ignore us all day?" Sakura asked

"SAKURA-CHAN" Meiling screamed. Sakura and Syaoran came out of the bathroom just in time to see Meiling in the 'moment'

"What?" Sakura asked while she sweatdropped at her friend's reaction.

"What do you mean 'what' you know what I'm asking, did it happen, was it exciting, painful, or how long was..." Meiling bombarded with questions "MEILING" Syaoran screamed. Meiling halted and looked at Syaoran.

A few minutes passed and they were still looking at each other

Then...

"Is he good, how did you act, was it fun, did you have water in the tub..." Meiling continued with the questions. Syaoran sweatdropped, he knows that he was defeated. "Ano... Meiling-chan, I think we should take it down a notch, we did not do anything you think we did, and besides, if you're asking us about those and other related stuff, ask your boyfriend" Sakura stated and suggested. "Why him?" Meiling asked in confusion. "Well you see, when I went to his room, I found many magazines scattered and I think the title was mmpphh" Sakura said, but then, before she could reveal the magazine's title, Ryan covered her mouth and finished "Cars"

"Okay, how should he know something about you know what, if, he looks at cars"

"Can we just drop the topic here I need to..." Sakura stated but did not finish.

Suddenly she fell down on her knees, and then face hard on the wooden floor.

"SAKURA" Syaoran yelled.

A tranquilizer dart hit her from the back of her knee, since her back was facing the windows.

It seems that, a bulletproof glass' weakness is its corner and sides, and with precision shooting, they got it through.

Then someone opened the door. It was Fujitaka, but when he stepped in, there was a gun pointed at his head. After a few men seized the people in the room, the only people who were not restrained were only, Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura then became conscious just in time for Kim to enter the room. Sakura was numb from her waist to her feet, since the dart was a numbing dart.

"Well, how is the cherry blossom, it seems without your root, the tree is falling and failing." Kim smirked with a 45-caliber pistol in her right hand.

"I'm Syaoran-kun, but your wedding will be postponed, we will be having another plans of our own before that, and I think it will not happen."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"What I mean is, its either you come with me, or everybody dies" She said pointing a gun at Sakura. Syaoran blocked Sakura from Kim's view and said, "What assurances do I have when I go with you?" "I leave this" Kim said holding a detonator for a bomb. "Fine" Syaoran said, but turned to Sakura, "I'll be back Ying Fa, I promise, be safe" Syaoran whispered to her. She merely nodded still shocked at the incident.

As they walked outside with Kim's bodyguards trailing behind, they went in their respective cars, as they drove off then

"Sorry, I lied" Kim said then pulled a detonator and...

BOOM

The mansion blew again, sky high.

**Russia**

"Mister Vice President, everything is settled" One of the Vice President's men said

"Good, we'll be meeting with mister Park shortly and this weaponry will make a good deal out of him" The Vice President said and laughed evilly.

**TBC**

What will Sakura do now that they are trapped inside their second mansion in Tomoeda? And find out who Mister Park is? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END SO IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO NANNIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	14. Close Call

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 14: Close Call

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! And also chapter is short! Sorry... 

A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Sorry, I lied" Kim said then pulled a detonator and..._

_BOOM_

_The mansion blew again, sky high._

_**Russia**_

"_Mister Vice President, everything is settled" One of the Vice President's men said_

"_Good, we'll be meeting with mister Park shortly and this weaponry will make a good deal out of him" The Vice President said and laughed evilly._

**Outside the 2nd Mansion of the Kinomotos in Tomoeda, Sendai city, 18:00 hours**

"_We are reporting live here outside the 2nd mansion of the Kinomotos, the leaders of Japan, where minutes ago was bombed by the Orions. Sources say that they were again seized. For the past two weeks, numerous unfortunate incidents occurred at the Kinomotos and the Lis. Although 2 groups are behind this chaos, officials say that this is some kind of conspiracy, and now they are focusing on the safety of the Royal Family" _A reporter said.

The mansion was burning into the pieces, fortunately the bombs were placed most likely in the eastern portion of the mansion and barely 5 bombs were placed in the west most part, unfortunately, the shock of it caused the ceiling to break and fall.

Sakura, who is now unconscious, is being carried by Ryan out to the escape hatch that Syaoran and some engineers designed. Ryan was Sakura's head of security so it was his priority to save her. Trailing behind him was Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo. Touya, brought Fujitaka, Sonomi, and Yelan to the other escape hatch.

Then...

BOOM

Another explosion happened by the escape hatch.

**Inside Kim's Limousine, Time Lapse when she pressed the button**

"NOOOO!" Syaoran screamed inside when he saw the whole explosion, then he's nose was covered by something that made him unconscious.

**Outside the Kinomoto Mansion, after the recent explosion**

"Quickly extinguish the fires at the west wing, concentrate on that portion," The commander ordered. They received information from the bodyguards that Sakura and the others are at the west wing of the Mansion

"Sir the fire is getting strong, we need air support" One of the fire marshals requested. Within minutes, a Fire Helicopter arrived at the scene and sprayed water from above at the east side of the mansion, then another arrived extinguishing the west side. Fire trucks move in closer as they can see that they are winning against the blazing flames, but the worst is about to come. After extinguishing the big flames, they were now swiping it and everything is under control then...

CRASH

The second floor of the Mansion collapses crushing the first and sinking to the basement of the mansion. Excavation units rush to the scene, as they take wood-by-wood, concrete-by-concrete and metal-by-metal off the ground to look for the Royal family.

Time flew and it was 20:00, still there was no sign of the family, but they had orders to continue until the last man standing

**Somewhere in... I... Hell I don't what this place is? I don't know where they went,**

Sakura was now lying in a stretcher and was in a van, not in an ambulance. Tomoyo was holding her hands reassuring her that everything was fine then she spoke "Syaoran"

Tomoyo was now surprised, she doesn't know what to tell her, and she didn't even know where Syaoran was either.

The vans were headed to some forest and they reached something, like an abandoned military warehouse. The vans stopped and some noise sounded as something opened.

The vans started to move again, then stopped after about 10 minutes.

They opened Sakura's van and soldiers saluted and one who she thinks is a commander greeted her "Welcome your highness to AS-45N a.k.a. Adoro Base (AH, now I know where they went, damn it, if my car wasn't that slow, I could have caught up with their convoy with ease), I sure hope you did have a good trip, well now you are in the good hands of the US-Japan joint CIA, NSA and Military operations, we expect your cooperation miss Sakura Kinomoto" Then the commander saluted. Sakura knew how to respond and saluted back making the others put their hands down.

Sakura now went down from the van and spotted Ryan, Eriol, Meiling, Touya, Fujitaka, Yelan and Sonomi. She was glad that everyone made it out okay.

"So what are we doing here?" Sakura asked

"Well let me explain" Eriol said, he gestured them to the conference room.

He turned the lights on and then he began.

"You see, there is a conspiracy going on here, but not on politics, but for your heart Sakura and so is Syaoran's. You know who Kim Park is right (Sakura nods) well I also know that you know that she is responsible for this (Sakura nods again) well what you don't know is, how did Russia get involved with this incident. 5 years ago, Russian military and our military are in the joint project of freeing Iraq in the hands of Saddam Hussein, which the US started and we finished. (A/N: I know, but work with me, this is my fic and I want it to go this way got it!) Kim's father, Former Major General Shoji Park, was the head of the assault group of the operation dessert raid in 2004, after that, the Muslim committee got mad and formed an alliance and started bombing the United States, then world war III erupted for 3 years barely, politics and religious war at the same time. We stopped it with China and Russia however, General Vladimir Nadezhda's head, today's Vice President of Russia, grew and then planned a world domination conspiracy which will take Russia and allies to great victories against the United States. Emperor Fujitaka knew this and relieved Shoji of his position as head general, which I replaced a year ago. Now they are still seeking that objective by letting his daughter marry Syaoran so China as well joins the party. And it goes like that, KDO on the other hand is still being investigated since they have weird motives"

"So that is why someone tried to assassinate me," Sakura said. "Yes, and not only that, but you should be dead by now if it weren't for Syaoran 2 weeks ago. (Sakura looked at him confusedly) You see, a bullet that was aimed for you hit Syaoran 2 weeks ago at the party, and I suspect that it was Kim who shot that bullet, one camera man got this accidentally (Eriol turned on a projector showing an amateur shot of a woman holding a rifle at a distance) I can truly believe that it was Kim, because of the scar that was in tha back of her palm, if you would see (Eriol now changes it to close up at Kim's hand) she has a scar when she was holding this gun and when I visited her yesterday, she had a scar, but I don't have any warrants so I could not arrest her" Eriol said as he pitied himself

"Don't worry Eriol, you did your job and it's not your fault that we're in this mess" Sakura said reassuringly

"So what's the plan?" Meiling asked

"Well for starters, we keep a low profile and stay here for a while" Ryan said

"What how long?" Tomoyo asked "A week" Fujitaka said. "I believe my father is right. IF my mind tells me positively, we are hiding so they would think that we are dead, and we could have the element of surprise" Sakura said.

"You're right, but may I know why a week" Eriol asked. "Well that's easy, if they think we are dead, Parliament will take over and appoint themselves as leaders and take over, making us powerless" Touya answered and added "But, Sakura and I can stay at least a week more after father's appearance, he can say that we are MIA or something" "Good thinking son" Fujitaka said

"Now on to the next phase" Eriol said

**Somewhere in Japan**

Syaoran was still unconscious but his shirt was undressed, only his boxers were left of him and was chained so when he woke up, he felt cold and whispered "Sakura"

**TBC**

What will Sakura and the others do now that they safe? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END SO IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO NANNIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**1,000,000 Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	15. War

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 15: War

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! And also chapter is short! Sorry... 

A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story

_Chapter Recap:_

_Syaoran was still unconscious but his shirt was undressed, only his boxers were left of him and was chained so when he woke up, he felt cold and whispered "Sakura"_

**Still with Syaoran**

Someone started to play the piano, with the theme of Stratos 4, So far So near. She was excellent at playing it but, Sakura was better.

"So you're awake" Kim asked still playing the piano

"Let me go" Syaoran said sternly.

"Not yet, we'll wait until the party starts" Kim said

"Let him go and give him his clothes" Kim ordered some men, immediately they gave Syaoran his clothes. "Don't worry, I didn't rape you, although I was beginning to think that, but we undressed you so we could check if you had any communicators or detecting devices on or in you" Kim stated.

"So where and when is this party" Syaoran asked in a statement like manner

"Right about now" Kim's father said sternly as he entered the room and added "Good morning Syaoran Li, nice of you to join us in short notice" Shoji said

"I didn't have a choice" Syaoran muttered

"Well we didn't either, you broke my daughter's heart and my companies as well" Shoji said to Syaoran

"Well I'm sorry of that happened" Syaoran said sarcastically. Then he was slapped by Shoji, Syaoran fell and then got up as reflex but stopped when 4 PK-107 rifles were aimed at him.

"Don't ever think about it" Vladimir said

"AH, Mister Vice President, what a coincidence of meeting you here" Syaoran said again as he rolled his eyes.

"Why does he keep on showing up" Vladimir asked. "Don't worry comrade, he's on our side" Shoji said which made Syaoran wide eyed, "I AM NOT YOUR ALLY, SO LEAVE ME ALONE" Then when he was about to walk away, guns were again pointed at him. "It's either you stay or you go... to hell" Vladimir said sternly

"I'm sorry to do this but..." Syaoran then grabbed his gun and pointed it to Vladimir's head and threatened "Move or he gets it"

"WHERE THE HELL DID HIS WEAPON COME FROM?" Kim asked, "It's my back up gun I keep at the sleeve of my suit" Shoji said and added "How the hell did he get it?"

"Simple my friend, when you slapped me I grabbed it" Syaoran stated.

"It's alright, Russian government and your government just agreed to our demands to use their military, so in this case, we don't need your influences anymore" Shoji said and grabbed another gun and shot Vladimir, killing him in seconds, then Syaoran was shot as well and fell out the window"

**AS-45N base**

"Our next phase is how to save Syaoran" Eriol said. "How do we find him?" Sakura asked. "We look for Kim, we find Kim, we find Syaoran" Eriol stated. "And how do we find them Einstein?" Tomoyo asked. "Well that's been taken care of and they were spotted exiting Sendai 20 minutes ago and was headed north to Aomori, my suspicion is, they will use a boat to the island of Hokkaido, so I sent the coast guard to investigate" Eriol said. "And?" Sakura asked, "And, they are at Hokkaido, now we have to shut their exits in that Island, I've instructed checkpoints to all police stations there from Hakodate to Sapporo, Kushiro to Asahikawa and Asahikawa to Wakkanai. I've also closed the harbor and all flights in the region, so the only ones that are getting in and out are our men." Eriol said.

"Good let us proceed" Sakura said as they all stood up and prepared to leave in a chartered flight to Hokkaido."

**Somewhere in the Middle East**

"Sir, General Park wants us to act now" A Muslim follower said to their leader.

"Fine, send the first wave to the United States already" The leader said

**Sometime later**

The red telephone in the white house rang, it was an express call from Japan in the hotline

"Ohayo Fujitaka" President James Marshall said.

"James, get out of there, there will be numerous bombings there more likely in the white house get out of there before its too late" Fujitaka said

"Got it" James said and called his security.

They fled and went to the Pentagon and inside the underground facility.

"_Fellow Citizens, I have received a call from my close friend and the Emperor of the Empire of Japan, and told me that there will be numerous bombings here in the United States. I assure you all that this is not a hoax and reminding you all to stay indoors at all times, thank you" _James announced.

"Sir a bomb just exploded from your room sir" One of his agents said

"Sir numerous suicide bombings are reported from Detroit, New Jersey, New York, Washington, California, and New Mexico sir"

"Sir detecting Soviet forces sir" James is now startled.

James then called Romanov. "Romanov, what are you doing?" James asked "I am not Romanov, I am, Vladimir Nadezhda, he under my control now and so is the army inside your country I'm afraid" Vladimir said.

"Well call them off, were allies you moron, call them off, you know that WE will retaliate" James said

"Not a chance, if you retaliate, you hear this voice" Nadezhda said then...

"Mister President do not listen to him, he's bluffing, retaliate, don't worry about me oof" Syaoran said then was piped down.

"I believe that your nephew here will be eliminated, either you put your men in standby or retaliate" Nadezhda said

"Fine" James gave up.

Then Sakura and the others arrive in Hokkaido

**TBC**

What will happen to the United States and more importantly, what will happen to Syaoran? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END SO IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO NANNIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	16. Let's get this over with

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 16: Let's get this over with

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story

I know that all of you have been wondering what happened from the last chapter, well it's simple really, Shoji shot Nadezhda right? Well he had a vest protecting him and that shocked Syaoran and fell to the window. By the time President James called Romanov, Nadezhda answered and Syaoran spoke, that's because they retrieved him. Well now that that's cleared up, on with the story!

_Chapter Recap:_

"_I believe that your nephew here will be eliminated, either you put your men in standby or retaliate" Nadezhda said_

"_Fine" James gave up._

_Then Sakura and the others arrive in Hokkaido_

**Hakodate Harbor, Hokkaido, Northern Japan**

"Sir another stand off has began at one of the warehouses in Otaru Industrial Compound" An officer greeted Eriol with bad news. "Fine get me a chopper there" Eriol said. The officer nodded and soon a helicopter arrived bringing Sakura and the others at the stand off.

**Somewhere between Mitsubishi Assembly Line Productions Building and Nippon Industries Factory, Hokkaido, Northern Japan**

"Come out with your hands up, this is the Hokkaido Central Police Department, we want you to com..." But before Eriol could finish, the terrorists fired back as their response.

"SHOTS FIRED, SHOTS FIRED, TAKE COVER" Eriol screamed. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Ryan were in the operations van since they should be safe in there, then the unbelievable thing happened.

They were letting Syaoran go!

Syaoran was now walking tiredly and injured since he was shot and fell of the window. Sakura was now standing behind 2 to 3 cruisers when she could see Syaoran. She couldn't control her self any longer, she ran towards him screaming "Syaoran" then...

A RAIN OF GUNFIRE WAS SHOT TO THEIR DIRECTION

**Pentagon in Washington, United States of America**

"Mister President, we believe that the true leaders of this conspiracy is staying at Hokkaido sir" James' secretary said. "Fine I want them annihilated, not killed, annihilated you hear me" James said sternly. "Yes sir... USS Ronald Reagan, you have orders from the president to bomb Hokkaido, repeat, you have orders to bomb Hokkaido" The pentagon transmitted

**Hilo Airbase, Hawaii**

"We just got orders from central command to bomb Hokkaido, send our Eagle Squadron to the coordinates of the USS Ronald Reagan" A commander stated the issue that was given to him

**USS Ronald Reagan**

"Roger that Hilo Airbase, thank you, we will be expecting fighters in about 10 minutes, execution time starts immediately"

Then the Aircraft Carrier proceeded to head to Hokkaido at full speed since they were at the Pacific already.

"Helmsman, set rudder for new heading"

"Aye commander"

"Set speed to 90 percent N1 crosscheck, then 12 to starboard pitch angle 5 our destination is Hokkaido" The Commanding officer of the Ronald Reagan said.

**Back to S&S**

"SAKURA... SYAORAN" Eriol screamed, "DAMN IT, All units move in, attention all units move in, shoot to kill repeat, shoot to kill"

Their APCs moved in as they ram through the gates and in to the warehouse, dozens of firing were heard as Eriol called for the Paramedics. Then there was a seize fire; the terrorists seem to have the upper hand. The SWAT team cannot climb up; just then they were about to move in again someone radioed in.

"THIS IS FLIGHT LEADER SQUADRON EAGLE ONE, WE WILL BE BOMBING THE ESTABLISHMENT BY ORDERS OF THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES AND THE EMPEROR OF JAPAN, PLEASE EVACUATE ALL OFFICIALS INSIDE, THEY ARE WANTED DEAD NOT ALIVE" Lieutenant Jackson said to the Japanese Police

As soon as the transmission ended, everyone evacuated. The terrorists however did not hear a thing and were surprised that the police were retreating. They laughed as they saw them chicken out then heard jets flying above them and hovered (The Eagle Squadron are more known to the world as the Harrier Squadron) and not a minute to spare, bombs fell out making the establishment explode to pieces.

During the whole commotion, Sakura and Syaoran were brought to a Medical Extraction Helicopter Unit that will bring them to a hospital that has the right treatments for Syaoran and especially for Sakura.

At most, Sakura was the one badly inured since she was the real target.

**Yamagata General Hospital**

Sakura was immediately brought to the surgery room and Syaoran was put in the ICU. He wasn't badly injured yet he went into shock and unconscious

"We need to operate on the patient already, NURSE GLOVES" The surgeon said and put on the sterile gloves that the nurse gave him

She suffered a concussion, 8 bullets, and a broken arm and wrist with a twisted knee. She also went to shock and is now unconscious.

"Scissors... Forceps... Drill... Metal lock... the L shaped thingy... okay... oh no... wait...hold it there... no no no..." The doctor said then...

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura's heartbeat sensor failed. The doctor now shocked Sakura by her chest and said "CLEAR..." Sakura's body jolted upwards.

Toooooooooooooooooooot Toooooooooooooooooooot Toooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It failed again. "Damn it... CLEAR" Again she was shocked with increased intensity and her body jolted upwards again.

Toooooooooooooooot Toooooooooooot Tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It failed for the last time then, "Shit, Oh God please help her... CLEAR" The doctor gave the final shock with the maximum intensity a human body can handle without getting electrocuted or in other words, FRIED! Sakura's body jolted upwards for the third time that hour as a response to the shocking treatment and I mean SHOCKING treatment that was given to her. If this doesn't work, they can kiss Sakura goodbye.

Tooooooooooooooot Toooooooooooot Tooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

**Back at Hokkaido**

"Sir the bodies of Mister and Miss Park are missing" A CSI officer said to Eriol

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked still looking for something.

"What I mean sir, they vanished, no trace of them are found under the wreckage, it seems they are still alive" The CSI officer stated

"Yup and I know how to draw them out" Eriol said grinning as he found the thing that would bring everything to an end.

**Pentagon, USA**

"Sir bombing was a success, Emperor Fujitaka will be arriving shortly," The President's secretary said.

"Good get everything ready" James said

**Yamagata General Hospital**

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed when his eyes shot open. Tomoyo and Meiling were shocked at this, but still their faces were masked with worry.

"Where is she?" Syaoran asked

"In the Operating Room" Meiling answered

"Why what happened, ahh, my head hurts" courtesy of Syaoran

"Well one thing we are sure about is she had suffered 8 bullets, fractured arm and a twisted knee, so far, the surgery is still in process and they are not yet halfway done since..." Ryan trailed off as he entered the room

"WHAT!" The three exclaimed or rather asked, annoyed at the suspense Ryan gave them.

"Sakura's heartbeat sensor failed" Ryan finished

Tomoyo was shocked as well as Meiling. Syaoran looked hopeless and for the first time in God knows how long, a tear fell down from Syaoran's worried eyes. No he was far more worried, he was terrified, yet again, terrified is an understatement, and no one can describe what he is feeling right now towards Sakura with fear as it's most.

By instincts, he tried to get up and headed to the operating room but was stopped by Ryan

"Let go of me, I need to see her," Syaoran said

"You can't" Ryan said

"Look get off me, I said, I need to see her, I am SYAORAN LI, I can get in there no prob" Syaoran screamed

"LOOK!" Ryan snapped and continued, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THAT MY COUSIN AND MY COUSIN'S FIANCE IS FINE. YES, I WANT TO SEE HER AS WELL TO CHECK UP ON HER, BUT THEY COULDN'T LET ME, AND NEITHER WILL THEY LET YOU AND ALSO THE DOCTORS ORDERED SOME SPACE BETWEEN YOU AND THE OPERATING ROOM SINCE THAT THEY PREDICTED THIS ALREADY AND ASKED ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU AND PREVENT YOU FROM BUSTING IN THEIR DOORS THAT'S WHY YOU ARE HERE AT THE TOP FLOOR WHILE THEY ARE IN THE GROUND FLOOR. NOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER, THEN JUST PRAY FOR HER SAFETY" Ryan screamed the hell out of Syaoran

Syaoran looked really helpless and depressed at the whole situation.

What's worst, Ryan knows something that the doctors told him earlier about Sakura's health, which made him suffer as well, knowing that it was...

**TBC**

What letter will the heartbeat sensor end with, an O or a T? What did Eriol find? What was the illness that Sakura had? And what will happen with Fujitaka? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END SO IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO NANNIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank Mr./Ms.: **Darkest Dreamz**, you think it's harsh, well that's just the beginning there are more. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

Broadcasting Company: NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**


	17. Die Another Day

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 17: Die Another Day

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Syaoran looked really helpless and depressed at the whole situation._

_What's worst, Ryan knows something that the doctors told him earlier about Sakura's health, which made him suffer as well, knowing that it was..._

**Operating Room, Yamagata General Hospital**

_Current Scenario Recap_

_It failed for the last time then, "Shit, Oh God please help her... CLEAR" The doctor gave the final shock with the maximum intensity a human body can handle without getting electrocuted or in other words, FRIED! Sakura's body jolted upwards for the third time that hour as a response to the shocking treatment and I mean SHOCKING treatment that was given to her. If this doesn't work, they can kiss Sakura goodbye._

_Tooooooooooooooot Toooooooooooot Tooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._

_End of scenario recap_

Tooooooooooooot Tooooooooooooooot Tooooooooooooooooot Tooooooooooooooot Tooooooooot Toooooooooot Tooooooooot Toooooooooooot

"Good her heart stabilized, let's continue the operation," The surgeon said sighing for relieve. "Go tell mister Ryan Kinomoto about the situation" The other surgeon said to a fellow surgeon. He nodded and went out of the surgery room.

"_Mister Ryan Kinomoto, Mister Ryan Kinomoto, you are needed at the Operating Room, please you are needed in the operating room"_ The intercom said.

Ryan quickly rushed down, leaving Syaoran sleeping, since the nurses gave him sleeping pills. He ran down with Meiling trailing without him knowing. She stalked by the turn and tried to listen to the conversation.

"Mister Kinomoto, your cousin recovered the heart failure" The doctor said but still has a frown on his face. "That's a relief," Ryan said now breathing easily then... "But we have a problem, you see, her complication is giving us a hard time, if she doesn't gets the operation done within a week or so, we might lose her completely. She's in shock and her heart complications are making it worse," The doctor said and added, "We can stabilized her for a while, but we cannot continue with the operation unless we are guaranteed about the overseas operation." "My cousin Touya will be arriving shortly in France to arrange the operation, you'll be getting the results within 4 hours." Ryan said.

"I believe we cannot wait that long, you see, her complications are now on the critical or the final stage of seizure. We can stabilize her for about another thirty-two hours, and that's it, so please rush it" The doctor explained. "Fine, I'll be calling him immediately" Ryan said. "Good you do that, we will be taking the bullets out of her body now, how is the fiancé?" The doctor asked. "Somehow we managed to restrain him and now he is asleep, but I don't know how he'll take this, I mean, my half-cousin and my fiancé doesn't even know about this, yet I know how they'll take this, but Syaoran, he might kill himself for this." Ryan said helpless for his cousin and friends. "I know how you feel mister Kinomoto, please try your very best to tell him this, the sooner the better" The doctor said and went back in.

When he turned around he was surprised by Meiling in tears and ran up to him hugging him. "Tell me it's not true" Meiling cried. Ryan who was soothing her said, "I'd really wish it isn't"

Then Ryan's phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?" Ryan answered. "What room are you at, I'm at the ground floor" Eriol asked. He's excited about the thing he found at the site and now was standing by the elevator.

Ryan did not answer instead walked over to him. Ryan saw him ran to the elevator, which was about 10 feet away from them.

"BAKA, I'm right behind you" Ryan said now standing behind Eriol.

"Yeah, and I'm in heaven, now come on where are you?" Eriol asked

"I told you I'm right behind you" Ryan answered tapping him on the shoulder.

Eriol then said to Ryan at the back, "Please, I'm talking to my friend here, and the elevator is not down yet so fall in line, geez (Then he returned to his phone and whispered) Can you believe it, some jack ass here wants to cut in line, people these days have no etiquette" Eriol said

Ryan now was red with anger and forcefully turned him around (PS: Ryan is older than Eriol by 4 months)

Eriol then turned around and snapped "HEY Lookie here fucking asshole, I'm talking to my friend Ryan here at the cell phone and..." Eriol then stopped noticing that it was really Ryan.

"You were saying" Ryan said smirking

"I was saying how my friend Ryan is cute and handsome..." Eriol said nervously and

WHACK

Ryan smacked him behind the head and Meiling started to giggle and said "Wait till Tomoyo hears this"

They sat down and told Eriol everything. After a few minutes... "So, please do the honors of telling her" Ryan asked. "Sure there's nothing her fiancé can't handle" Eriol said cockily as they stood up and boarded the elevator.

When they got up, surprisingly Syaoran was awake and three male nurses were trying to calm him down. When Eriol and Ryan got into the scene, Syaoran settled and the three nurses exited the room.

Ryan who was nervous, nodded at Eriol and knowing what the nod meant, he took Tomoyo outside to tell her the current situation

**With Tomoyo and Eriol**

"So what's this about" Tomoyo asked.

"Well you see... Sakura is dying if we don't get her to Europe tonight for her operation, we are still waiting for Touya's call and..." Eriol was cut off by Tomoyo and said, "Yeah I know, he called already confirming the next flight to France, we will be staying there for a week for her heart surgery." Tomoyo stated. "You already know about this" Eriol asked in shock. "Yup, Sakura told me first before Touya, Father doesn't know about this so, he thinks that we're alright. He will be attending business with the President of the United States and I also know what you found in the stand off site" Tomoyo smirked.

**Back with Ryan, Meiling and Syaoran**

"So what is this you were going to tell me?" Syaoran asked

"Well it's like this, Sakuraneedstobeoperatedinfranceandwedidntwanttoshockyousowedidnottellyouimmediatelyandnowherewearetellingyouthemostinevitablthingbecausewearebringinghertofranceandyoucannotcomewithyourcurrentsituationandneedstohandlethingsherewitheriol." Ryan said in one breath

"What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran in asked in a confused state. "Let me explain, Sakuraneedstobeoperatedinfranceandwedidntwanttoshockyousowedidnottellyouimmediatelyandnowherewearetellingyouthemostinevitablthingbecausewearebringinghertofranceandyoucannotcomewithyourcurrentsituationandneedstohandlethingsherewitheriol." Meiling said in one breath as well.

"What in the world are you talking about, I cannot understand a word you're saying, please in English, I don't speak Hebrew or jewbrish, or whatever language your speaking is" Syaoran said in frustration. "WE SAID, Sakuraneedstobeoperatedinfranceandwedidntwanttoshockyousowedidnottellyouimmediatelyandnowherewearetellingyouthemostinevitablthingbecausewearebringinghertofranceandyoucannotcomewithyourcurrentsituationandneedstohandlethingsherewitheriol." Meiling and Ryan said simultaneously.

"What they are trying to say is..." Eriol said coming inside. "Finally who can speak my language, these advanced people are the smartest people in the planet, yet they speak the primitive language" Syaoran said sarcastically. Ryan and Meiling glared at him. "You see, Sakuraneedstobeoperatedinfranceandwedidntwanttoshockyousowedidnottellyouimmediatelyandnowherewearetellingyouthemostinevitablthingbecausewearebringinghertofranceandyoucannotcomewithyourcurrentsituationandneedstohandlethingsherewithme." Eriol said in one breath. "Oh shit not you too!" Syaoran asked in shock and surprise. His cousin is also speaking jewbrish. "Oh Syaoran, they are just nervous that you might take your anger out of them, I will tell you, Sakura needs to be operated in France and we did not want to shock you so we did not tell you immediately and now where we are telling you the most inevitable thing because we are bringing her to France and you cannot come with your current situation and needs to handle thins with Eriol" Tomoyo finished, then the three hid behind Tomoyo and said "THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU" "Thank you, now I understand" Syaoran said as the words did not enter his brain yet. "You're not mad?" The four asked. "About what?" Syaoran asked who really forgot about the whole thing. "What Tomoyo explained." The four replied in unison and added "And we thought that you'll have our heads for dinner and may I say..." They've been cut off by Syaoran and screamed "WHAT THE HELL, WHY CAN'T I COME?" Syaoran snapped. It took time for Tomoyo's words to fully comprehend the situation and when it registered, he snapped. "The shock took over for a while," Eriol whispered to the three.

After explaining everything to Syaoran, he wasn't calm, he was nervous. Because of his persistence, he was allowed to take Sakura to France for her operation and they were about to depart in an hour.

"Sir the presidential plane is prepared, we can leave now," The National Security Adviser said to Ryan. "Good, is the ambulance ready?" Ryan asked

"Yes sir" The man saluted and they brought Syaoran to the ambulance

Sakura was airlifted to the airport and she was in a incubator-like container for her to be sterile, they cannot close the wounds up and her body was open at the stomach, where 4 bullets hit her, if they close her now, they will be opening her later again and might cause some side effects so they contained her in an airlock container with an oxygen mask and 5 doctors beside her with different fields, from heart surgery, to pediatrics.

Syaoran was ambulance transported to the airport where he will meet Sakura.

Just in time as the convoy arrived, the helicopter just landed. Syaoran who was in a wheelchair, asked the nurse to bring him there, which she gladly complied

Syaoran was in shock to see Sakura like a science experiment. "What the hell, why don't you dissect her as well" Syaoran screamed at the doctors. His doctor calmed him down and explained it to him. Although he wasn't glad about it, he let it go.

"Tower this is Blue Sky seven-three-seven, patient has arrived, and we are clear for emergency take off" The pilot radioed

"Roger that Blue Sky seven-three-seven, runway and airspace is clear, you will rendezvous with escort once you are off the ground, good luck and have a safe flight" "Roger that Yamagata airfield, Blue Sky seven-three-seven rolling"

The plane took off and headed to France.

**Back at Hokkaido**

"Commander Hiiragizawa said to crack the files in this CD so we can locate what is inside this conspiracy" A Crime Scene Investigator agent ordered

**TBC**

What will happen to Sakura now that she is going to have a heart surgery? What files will they encounter in the CD? And what business does Fujitaka has with the US President that is more important than her daughter? Everything will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: WELL THE STORY IS NOT ENDING SO SOON AFTER ALL BUT IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO POSSOM PIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively, Mr./Ms: **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic... Mr./Ms.: **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and Mr./Ms.: **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments, Mr./Ms.: **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank Mr./Ms.: **Darkest Dreamz**, you think it's harsh, well that's just the beginning there are more. And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

_**Spanish Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-15-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	18. Country of Lovers

!GOOD NEWS! Can you believe it, I have two editors already, scratch that, I have 2 teachers as my editors, luckily, my teacher loves anime and offered to edit my stories and the other is also a teacher who is a CCS fanatic. Well they are not yet starting but maybe in future chapters so expect better chapters next week or maybe the next chapter. Thank You for letting me waste your time  
Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 18: Country of Lovers

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story**

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Commander Hiiragizawa said to crack the files in this CD so we can locate what is inside this conspiracy" A Crime Scene Investigator agent ordered_

**Les Mureaux International Airport, Paris, France**

Their airplane is landing in a small international airport in France to evade media and paparazzi.

Sakura is then airlifted to the best hospital in Paris with the facilities needed for Sakura.

"Monsieur bienvenu Kinomoto, nous vous avions attendu, svp me suivons" (Welcome Mister Kinomoto, we have been expecting you, please follow me) An attendant said and led them to the car.

"Merci beaucoup, svp portez-nous à l'hôpital rapidement" (Thank You very much, Please take us to the hospital fast) Ryan said and entered the vehicle. "Très bien Monsieur Kinomoto" (Very Well Mister Kinomoto) The attendant said.

They arrived at the hospital shortly and the doctor greeted their party.

"Ampèreheure, Monsieur bienvenu Kinomoto, nous vous avions attendu, Monsieur Touya Kinomoto est déjà dans mon bureau, les infirmières prennent maintenant soin de Mlle Kinomoto et nous commencerons l'opération immédiatement, mais avant cela, Monsieur Touya voudrait vous parler dans mon bureau en privé." (Ah, welcome Mister Kinomoto, we have been expecting you, Mister Touya Kinomoto is already in my office, the nurses are now taking care of Miss Kinomoto and we will be starting the operation immediately, but before that, Mister Touya would like to speak to you in my office privately.) The doctor said. "Tres bien" (Very well) Ryan replied and talked to Touya. Since the room was not soundproof, he decided to talk in their language.

"Well what is it?" Ryan asked. "Her other illness, her previous doctor said to me, when they operate her heart, there's a fifty-fifty percent chance that that illness might get active" Touya said disappointedly. "Well let us just pray for her safety and hope that that fifty percent chance of happening decreases, for now, let's pray for her recovery" Ryan said.

In the operating room

"Débuts de délai de fonctionnement maintenant, gants d'infirmière" (Operating time starts now, Nurse Gloves) The head surgeon said.

The head surgeon is now discussing their approach in the operation. "L'ok que nous allons de sa artère gauche, sa artère gauche a besoin d'opération en raison d'obstruer, nous doit le nettoyer avant de pomper la saleté dehors" (Okay we go from her left artery, her left artery needs operation because of the clogging, we need to clean it before pumping the dirt out) The other surgeons nodded and then awaited for the confirmation from the respirator controller.

"Le respirateur est docteur bien, vous peut procéder" (Respirator is okay Doctor, you may proceed) The respirator controller announced. "Tres bien" (Very well) The head surgeon replied and asked for his tools. "Bon, commençons l'opération. Soigneux corrects maintenant, bon, prennent là que dehors, bon, correct nettoyez-la vers le haut... l'attente... OH aucun... soigneux... MONTRE DEHORS !" (Good, let's start the operation. Okay careful now, good, there take that out, good, okay clean it up... wait... oh no... careful... WATCH OUT!) The head surgeon suddenly screamed when...

The operation went on for minutes. Minutes turned to hours, and still no response from the operating room. It's been 5 hours since they started and it's already dawn in France. Touya is now pacing at the waiting area, he did not return to his hotel, he was very worried and Ryan on the other hand, handled the press and about an hour, made them leave the hospital premises.

6 agonizing hours and still no word from the surgeon, Touya who was anxiously waiting for the results ignored breakfast and was still waiting. He fell asleep on the cot at the waiting room, but Syaoran arrived in a wheelchair and shook Touya in awakening. "WHO! WHAT! WHERE! WHEN! FINE I'LL BE THERE" Touya grabbed his cellphone and said that as reflex. He then looked at a confused Syaoran and asked "How is she?" "No news yet, they haven't gone out the operating room. You on the other hand needs some sleep, you look like hell" Syaoran said. "Yeah I know, but I wont go home until I know the status of my sister" Just then the doctor arrived and Touya's worried face, became more worried since the doctor's face has no smile.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" (How is she?) Touya asked. (AN: The Kinomoto family and Li family are linguists here so they know many languages) "Elle va aller bien, récupérera-t-elle en mois ou ainsi, l'opération a-t-elle été un succès, mais elle une autre maladie, a-t-il est-il ?" (She's gonna be fine, she will be recovering in a month or so, the operation has been a success, but she has another illness, is there?) The doctor replied then asked since he detected that there was another illness in Sakura's body. "Oui nous avons peur ainsi docteur, c'est ses poumons." (Yes we're afraid so doctor, it's her lungs) Touya replied. He's now expecting the worst.

"Ampèreheure, je vois, bon il n'agirai pas vers le haut déjà, puisque son coeur a été actionné, si tout va bien, ses poumons sera de nouveau à la normale, nous vérifiera elle et après la période de rétablissement, elle doit nous voir tous les deux mois, est celle clairement." (Ah, I see, well it wont act up already, since her heart has been operated, hopefully, her lungs will be back to normal, we will be checking up on her and after the recovery period, she needs to see us every two months, is that clear.) The doctor said and ordered him.

Touya's face enlightened to hear the good news and Syaoran's as well. "Oui docteur, merci beaucoup" (Yes Doctor, thank you very much) Touya shook the doctor's hand.

"Pouvons-nous la voir ?" (May we see her?) Syaoran asked. "Oui pourquoi pas, elle est au bonbon à hôpital au plancher le plus élevé, je crois qu'elle sera éveillée par l'après-midi mais svp ne la soumet pas à une contrainte, elle a besoin du repos pour son rétablissement rapide" (Yes why not, she's at the hospital sweet at the topmost floor, I believe that she will be awake by the afternoon but please do not stress her, she needs rest for her fast recovery) The doctor replied. "Médecin oui et merci encore" (Yes Doctor and again thank you) Touya replied and shook the doctor's hand again one last time.

While they were walking to the elevator, Touya was pushing Syaoran's wheelchair, he sent the nurse to eat or something. "You know, all French people have the same facial expressions, I thought that something happened to Sakura since the facial expression of the doctor was like this" Touya said then mimicking the facial expression of the doctor a while ago. "Yeah I agree with you" Syaoran said (WOW, that's a first, Syaoran, agrees with Touya, man, I need to put this as a frontliner)

Meanwhile, by the payphone in the nurses' station of the Hospital

"Oui, elle est encore vivante" (Yes, she's still alive) A man said in a nurses' uniform. "Merde, je veux ses morts vous m'entends" (Shit, I want her dead do you hear me) Someone said in the other line. "Oui Mlle Park, Au revoir" (Yes Miss Park, Goodbye) The man said and then put the phone down.

**Sakura's Private Room**

Sakura looks pale and bandages all around her body. She suffered more than someone can handle, and this really impressed Syaoran. She was one of a kind. No girl can survive 8 bullets, if she has a heart problem and with a twisted knee.

'You truly are remarkable Sakura' Syaoran thought. His wheelchair was beside her bed. Touya left them so Syaoran could talk to Sakura personally even if she wasn't awake.

After a while, Touya arrived and talked to Syaoran. For some reason, he AGREED AGAIN with Touya then left the room leaving Sakura.

They were gone for about 5 minutes, but still hasn't returned to Sakura's side, then a male nurse came in the room and went to her oxygen tank and whispered "Bonjour Mademoiselle" The man said evilly.

**TBC**

Sorry about the frenchy thingy, It was just another of my friend's ideas, and may I say, I have out done myself. Sorry as well with the CD thing, I haven't figure out what to extract from it so I'll post it in the next chapter. Who was the nurse that went in Sakura's room? It will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: WELL THE STORY IS NOT ENDING SO SOON AFTER ALL BUT IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO POSSOM PIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively,

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic...

**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and

**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,

**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank

**Mr./Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** - Thanks a lot for reviewing my fic and don't worry, I'll be reading your fic once you post it!

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

**Japanese Production Staff: **

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**English Production Staff:**

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

**Spanish Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-15-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	19. Run Around

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 19: Run Around

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story**

_Chapter Recap:_

_They were gone for about 5 minutes, but still hasn't returned to Sakura's side, then a male nurse came in the room and went to her oxygen tank and whispered "Bonjour Mademoiselle" The man said evilly._

Outside the Hospital

"Monsieur, ce qui est arrivé à Mlle Kinomoto ? Est-elle bien ? Qu'arrivera à l'empire de Kinomoto ? Où est prince Li ? Quand quittez-vous la France ? Qu'est arrivé au raid aérien au Hokkaido ? Où est commandant Eriol Hiiragizawa ?" (Sir, What happened to Miss Kinomoto? Is she alright? What will happen to the Kinomoto Empire? Where is Prince Li? When are you leaving France? What happened to the air raid in Hokkaido? Where is Commander Eriol Hiiragizawa?) The media bombarded at Ryan's press conference at the hospital's lobby.

"Svp chacun calme avalent, princesse Kinomoto est très bien, elle sera dans des 2 mois a estimé la période de rétablissement, et l'assurer des ventilateurs et est concernée des personnes autour du monde, elle a survécu l'opération et sera de retour en son joyeux état. Pour ce qui concerne l'empire de Kinomoto, l'empereur Fujitaka a actuellement une réunion privée avec le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique et la discute également reconstruisant des sujets. Je n'ai aucun détail de quel so-ever. Prince Li reste actuellement près de princesse Sakura et nous partirons pour l'Espagne en 2 jours, puisque sa deuxième et dernière opération sera tenue là. Commandant Eriol est ici avec nous aussi bien mais actuellement nous n'avons toujours aucune information sur le raid aérien, celui est toute l'information que je peux vous donner pour maintenant, merci beaucoup et au revoir" (Please everyone calm down, Princess Kinomoto is fine, she will be in a 2 month estimated recovery period, and assuring her fans and concerned people around the world, she has survived the operation and will be back in her merry condition. Concerning the Kinomoto Empire, Emperor Fujitaka is currently having a private meeting with the President of the United States of America and also discussing rebuilding matters. I have no details of what so-ever. Prince Li is currently staying beside Princess Sakura and we will be leaving for Spain in 2 days, since her second and last operation will be held there. Commander Eriol is here with us as well but currently we still have no information about the air raid, that is all the information I can give you for now, Thank you very much and goodbye) Ryan replied at the media and left the podium.

After the conference he immediately went to the elevator and went to Sakura's room.

Just as the nurse shuts the oxygen tank in Sakura's room, Ryan comes in and asked, "Comment va-t-elle ?" (How is she?) Ryan asked. "Elle ira bien, j'a juste vérifié son dextrose et tout est très bien, elle sera éveillée en environ quelques moments puisque le somnifère perd son effet. Je partirai maintenant." (She'll be fine, I just checked her dextrose and everything is fine, she'll be awake in about a few moments since the sleeping drug is losing its effect. I'll be leaving now.) The nurse said and turning the oxygen back on left the room cursing. Ryan replied before he closes the door, "Merci" (Thanks) 'She sure sleeps like an angel' Ryan thought, remembering the times he was also overprotective of her.

After 2 days

Sakura is conscious already and is now ready to leave for Spain for the final phase of the operation, which was to remove the machine that helped the heart or something like that.

Syaoran on the other hand recovered and can now walk. He and Touya bonded a lot since the past 2 days and Sakura said to herself that she must have awaken in the wrong world, yet she was happy that two of her most favorite men in the world are getting along just fine.

"Préparez pour aller Mlle Kinomoto ?" (Ready to go Miss Kinomoto?) The doctor asked after filling in some papers. They will be taking a private Learjet to Spain to continue the operation.

"J'étais prêt soutenu" (I was born ready) Sakura said proudly making the doctor laugh. "Salut Madame Kinomoto, je vous verra en 2 mois" (Take care madam Kinomoto, I'll be seeing you in 2 months) The doctor said and they left the room

In the Plane

Sakura was very exhausted and really sleepy, yet she can't sleep since she was with Syaoran, and she just doesn't want to sleep since its been a long time since he held her like he is now. Sakura is cradled by Syaoran, even on take-off, Syaoran glared at the attendant since she was insisting that he put Sakura down and buckle her up, but Touya agreed with Syaoran and let them be. (AN: Our glare-iators are agreeing on each other, I must have awaken in the wrong side of the bed)

Not a word was spoken but the attendant was really keeping an eye on the couple.

Barajas Airport, Madrid, Spain

"La recepción a España, Srta. Kinomoto airlifted al hospital nacional de Madrid y será funcionada inmediatamente para no perder tiempo, mientras tanto le llevaremos a sus hotels" (Welcome to Spain, Miss Kinomoto will be airlifted to Madrid National Hospital and will be operated immediately not to waste time, meanwhile we will be taking you to your hotels) The police official said but was cut off by Syaoran and said "NO, vamos con ella" (NO, we are going with her) The police official was terrified at Syaoran's stern voice and replied calmly when he got back to his original composure, "Los sires muy bien, me siguen por favor, él serán una impulsión de la hora satisfacen tan cuentan con que la falta Kinomoto se funcione ya." (Very well sirs, please follow me, it will be an hour drive so please expect that miss Kinomoto is being operated already.).

They were not worried and in 3 hours, it was all over, then a call from Japan came in from Eriol's phone.

"Hai, Eriol here... Hai... Hai... Wakarimashta... Ja... That was the CSI operative in Hokkaido, it seems that the file inside the CD is an economy destructive virus. It seems that nowadays, people are relying to much in computer and technology, now these terrorist are planning to destroy Japan's economy as a test run from their LIVED software or known as the Longlasting Internet Virus for Economical Discharge." Eriol explained as Sakura arrived in their room unconscious. "We cannot stay here since Ryan broadcasted our location in his press conference in France." Eriol stated eyeing Ryan. "Hey it wasn't my fault, I was asked" Ryan defended. "Well, what's done is done, and may I say that we are not safe here" Eriol then trailed off. "Why?" Syaoran asked. "Because Kim is still alive" Eriol stated. "WHAT! THE DAMN BITCH IS ALIVE" Syaoran snapped. "SYAORAN, we are in a hospital, please try your very best to calm down." Meiling said then they turned their attention to Touya who entered the room panting, then followed by a loud explosion that shook the building then loss of power supply.

Sakura was not attached to something electronically so she was safe, yet not. "Riots are going everywhere Madrid, we need to get the hell out of here." Touya said. "Why, what's the commotion?" Sakura asked, every one turned their attention to Sakura. "It's because of you, seems that a terrorist group assembled this riot to cover their main plan, to get you, they are affiliated with the Orions so expect the worst" Eriol said calmly.

"How can you be so calm in this crucial kind of time?" Tomoyo asked. "Would it do a great help to us all if I scream and panic like you, No, so let's just get the hell out of here" Eriol explained coolly and called the Madrid police official to their room.

Then a lot of gunfire could be heard already, Touya then pressed the intercom and said "La SEGURIDAD, nos consigue el infierno de aquí." (SECURITY, Get us the hell out of here.) "Sí sir" (Yes sir) The security division replied at the intercom.

Moments later, the Spanish Presidential Security Group arrived and Eriol coordinated with them. "Consiga los vehículos abajo allí y aliste el plano, nosotros se dirigen a mi casa del resto en Inglaterra." (Get the vehicles down there and ready the plane, we're headed to my rest house in England.) Eriol ordered sternly then the commanding officer replied and commanded "Sí el sir, todos los hombres da la cubierta" (Yes sir, all men give cover.)

They went down and saw 6 Armored Personnel Carriers waiting for them. Sakura was in a wheelchair and they all entered the black APC and went to Barajas Airport.

**TBC**

Who was the nurse that went in Sakura's room? It will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: WELL THE STORY IS NOT ENDING SO SOON AFTER ALL BUT IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO POSSOM PIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively,

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic...

**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and

**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,

**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank

**Mr./Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** - Thanks a lot for reviewing my fic and don't worry, I'll be reading your fic once you post it!

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

**Japanese Production Staff: **

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**English Production Staff:**

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

**Spanish Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-15-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	20. The Final Stand Off

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 20: The Final Stand Off

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Moments later, the Spanish Presidential Security Group arrived and Eriol coordinated with them. "Consiga los vehículos abajo allí y aliste el plano, nosotros se dirigen a mi casa del resto en Inglaterra." (Get the vehicles down there and ready the plane, we're headed to my rest house in England.) Eriol ordered sternly then the commanding officer replied and commanded "Sí el sir, todos los hombres da la cubierta" (Yes sir, all men give cover.) _

_They went down and saw 6 Armored Personnel Carriers waiting for them. Sakura was in a wheelchair and they all entered the black APC and went to Barajas Airport._

**In the streets of Madrid, Spain**

The convoy is now headed to Barajas airport. They are now passing a street that is usually crowded, but now is very quiet, too quiet for comfort, then...

BANG!

The head APC hit a mine, making the convoy stop. The 3rd APC, where Sakura and the others are, were surrounded immediately by the remaining APCs to block and protect it.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Welcome to Madrid Princess Kinomoto, I hope that your visit is good, if not, not to worry, I will make it better for you." A Man said. Sakura and the others inside can hear it, then an officer ordered for their men to swipe and search.

That was a big mistake. When the soldiers put their guard down and screamed clear, a rain of gunfire was directed to them. "AMBUSH!"

**Tokyo General Hospital**

"Mister Sakamoto it's time for your...AHH! CALL SECURITY, MISTER SAKAMOTO ESCAPED THE HOSPITAL PREMISES" A nurse screamed making the whole hospital in alert.

**Somewhere in a Plane**

"I hope I set things right this time" Someone said loading his pistol.

**Back to Madrid**

Only Sakura and company, their APC driver, the second in command and 3 RSG bodyguards were left from the rain of gunfire.

"HAVING FUN MISS SAKURA" A female voice screamed. The voice was pretty familiar.

"Yeah a lot actually" Sakura said sarcastically. "Being sarcastic are we, well it doesn't matter, what matters here is your life. It has been destiny that brought you here and gave us the hint of your death." Kim said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Sakura asked. "I don't know, I just kinda, made it up" Kim said scratching the back of her neck and everyone fell anime style. "HEY, I'M JUST WINGING IT HERE, THE AUTHOR ISN'T HELPING ME WITH THE LINES, SO WORK WITH ME" Kim defended herself and continued, "Now where was I, ah yes, I was at the part of saying an adlib line... Ano... Otousan, where's the script?" Everyone fell anime style again.

"Where are we, in the show 'When Hidden Camera's Attack'?" Sakura asked. "Hey I heard that and stop mocking me" Kim said and added, "I'm sorry I'm not good in memorizing, anyways here it is... After my String Bre..." Kim was cut when her father butted in, "THAT'S MY LINE, IDIOT"

"Everyone sorry for the inconvenience" One of the rebels said.

"It's alright, just get this moving, we have another shooting in the fic 'Indefinite Love' so please kinda rush it" Syaoran screamed. "Yah Yah, just wait I lost track of my line" Kim said turning the page of her script one by one

(After 5 minutes)

"Rock scissor paper, rock scissor paper, rock scissor paper, HA I win, that's one more kiss," Syaoran said as he and Sakura were playing, then... "YAY, I got it... Okay, Sakura you will pay dearly for taking Syaoran-kun away from me" Kim said. "FINALLY" Everyone commented as they stood up and resumed their stand off. "Okay let's get things straight here, first of all, it's Kinomoto-san to you, second, I did not take him, he went to me, is that clear." Sakura stated.

"Oh... oh okay" Kim said a bit innocently and looked at the ground, then her father sighed and said, "I'll take it from here, come out now or, Fujitaka dies" Sakura's eyes widened and came out with her hands up (What a stupid move, she was so dense, she didn't even know that it was a bluff oops, and there goes the suspense) "Where is he?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Who?" Shoji asked innocently.

"My father" Sakura stated. "Oh, did I say something about him, I don't remember anything, well anyways, now that you're out, your gonna die." Shoji said then some men captured her, but while the commotion was happening, the remaining RSG bodyguards tried to prevent it, but they were the ones prevented as they were shot down easily.

"SAKURA" Syaoran came out then a lot of PK-107 was pointed at him. "So you also came out of your shell Li-kun" Shoji said while holding Sakura with a pistol pointed at her head. "Don't you dare touch her" Syaoran said coldly. "My my, feisty are we, well technically, I am holding her, so what position are you in to prevent it hmmm?" Shoji smirked.

He was winning, Syaoran was there, Sakura was in his grasps, and Kim was ready to marry him. "Marry Kim and Sakura goes" Shoji stated calmly. "I have no assurances, let her go and I will marry her" Syaoran negotiated. "I let Sakura go so you can marry Sakura, Tsk tsk tsk, you're not a good negotiator Li-kun, let's put it this way, I let her go then you marry my daughter" Shoji suggested. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID EARLIER!" Syaoran screamed. "Nope, you said was, 'I have no assurances, let her go and I will marry her'" Shoji said shaking his head.

"Well I implied that thought" Syaoran defended. "Again, I thought you were smarter than that, you know in rules of negotiation engagement, you must be precise, you should have said that, 'I have no assurances, let Sakura go and I will marry Kim', because the hostage taker might take it vice versa like me" Shoji explained. "That just explains how idiotically stupid you are not to understand something so simple, anyways, enough chit chat, let's just do business, before your stupidity illness attacks you" Syaoran said.

Slowly, Sakura was let go but Kim pointed her rifle at her in case she did something funny. Sakura hugged Syaoran and likewise. Then Syaoran whispered, "In the count of three, we run okay, one, two three, RUN!" Syaoran exclaimed then... "OH NO YOU DON'T SAKURA!" Kim screamed, then aimed at the head and fired.

BANG!

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

**TBC**

Oh no, the world has gone against them, Is Sakura really gonna die this time? Where did Ted go and what will happen with Fujitaka? It will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: WELL THE STORY IS NOT ENDING SO SOON AFTER ALL BUT IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO POSSOM PIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively,

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic...

**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and

**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,

**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank

**Mr./Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** - Thanks a lot for reviewing my fic and don't worry, I'll be reading your fic once you post it!

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

**Japanese Production Staff: **

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**English Production Staff:**

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

**Spanish Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-15-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	21. Shizuku

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 21: Shizuku (Drop)

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story**

**_CHAPTER DEDICATED TO DARKEST DREAMZ SINCE IT'S HER/WAS HER BIRTHDAY. BEST WISHES AND HOPE YOU REVIEW!_**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Slowly, Sakura was let go but Kim pointed her rifle at her in case she did something funny. Sakura hugged Syaoran and likewise. Then Syaoran whispered, "In the count of three, we run okay, one, two three, RUN!" Syaoran exclaimed then... "OH NO YOU DON'T SAKURA!" Kim screamed, then aimed at the head and fired._

_BANG!_

"_SAKURAAAAAA!"_

**Continuation of the scene:**

And a couple more gunfire has been heard at the background.

Then 4 helicopters were over them and announced "Sosténgalo derecho allí, Éste es el departamento occidental del policía de Madrid, usted es todo bajo detención, cae sus armas y pone sus manos para arriba, éste será su primer y advertencia final, le rodean así que déla para arriba" (Hold it Right there, This is the Madrid Western Police Department, you are all under arrest, drop your weapons and put your hands up, this will be your first and final warning, you are surrounded so give it up) The police captain announced.

"TED!" Sakura exclaimed. Ted jumped in seconds and took the bullet for Sakura then shot Kim precisely killing her.

"Ted hang on buddy" Syaoran comforted (Okay that sounded like gay)

"Sakura can you forgive me?" Ted asked breathing heavily. Luckily he got the bullet by the left shoulder, so it shouldn't harm him much.

"Of course, after what you've done for me today, how could I not forgive you, I love you Ted, but I love you as a brother" Sakura said holding his hand. Syaoran smiled at this and added, "Don't worry, we'll be here for you, so sit tight" "Thanks Syaoran, you're a great guy for Sakura and I could not ask for more."

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER" Shoji screamed. "SAKURA KINOMOTO YOU WILL PAY DEARLY, NOT NOW, I LEAVE YOU THIS MESSAGE..." Shoji said as all the laser pointers are pointed at him. He raised his gun and pointed it at himself and said, "After my string breaks, I will leave you a crucial stake. It's either the one you desire, or the one you admire. It's either the one you hoped for or the one that hoped for you. This shall be a final warning, to all those who are shining, that until the world hits the sack, the ORIONS will be back!" Then he pulled the trigger killing himself.

Sakura looked away second before he pulled the trigger. Syaoran held Sakura after that, she was confused, she thought the words he said, 'the one you desire or the one you admire'. She though of it over and over until something hit her.

'Syaoran is the on I desire and the one I hoped for... but who is the one I admire?' Sakura questioned herself then the Captain's helicopter landed near and he ran towards them.

"Su highness, es usted bien?" (Your highness, are you alright?) The captain asked. "Estamos sí muy bien." (Yes we are fine) Sakura replied. "Agradezca la calidad, tropas de tierra y los paramedics están en la señora de la manera, se sientan firmemente." (Thank goodness, ground troops and paramedics are on the way madam, sit tight.) The captain reassured the couple. "Gracias mucho capitán" (Thank You very much captain) Syaoran replied. Ted was airlifted to the nearest hospital and they were airlifted as well to the airport then something hit Sakura.

'The one that hoped for you' Sakura thought then she suddenly turned pale. "Syaoran, we need to get to my father" Sakura said with fright. "Why?" Syaoran asked confused. "He's the target, we need to get to him or warn him, WE NEED TO TELL HIM SYAORAN!" Sakura panicked. "Shhh, okay... (Syaoran grabbed his cellphone) Hai, this is Prince Li Syaoran, connect me to the Emperor...84552 (Encryption code for security purposes)... Ah Emperor Kinomoto, Sakura would like to speak with you" Syaoran handed her the phone. "DAD, Please promise me to be careful, don't go to anywhere crowded, even in your vehicle, please, Shoji threatened that they will assassinate you" Syaoran was in shock in what he heard and so was Fujitaka. "I will honey, please be careful as well and try not to stress yourself, your wound might open up" Fujitaka said and ended "I love you" and hung up.

Sakura was still worried and explained to Syaoran. "You see he said was when his string breaks, it means his life, he will leave me a choice, the one I desire or the one I admire. I am sure about the desire thing and that is you (Syaoran blushed) and now I am pretty sure that Dad is the one I admire."

"How are you so sure, it could be Touya or Tomoyo, or better yet, ME" Syaoran asked. "That's where the third clue come in, he said the one I hoped for or the one who hoped for me, Touya never hoped for me, it was father and the one I hoped for is you" Sakura ended blushing and Syaoran blushed as well.

"Well I hope nothing happens" Syaoran hugged Sakura and she still was worried yet now comforted by the one she loved most.

Washington USA 

"Cancel all of my meetings and secure the place, check everything for bombs and triple check it, that was miss Sakura's Orders now move" A commander said to his men.

They checked from cookie jar to the toilet for any sign of bombs and they found 10 within the house.

Fujitaka was glad when, "SIR!"

Somewhere over Madrid 

Sakura's eyes shot up wide open then whispered to Syaoran, "Something happened"

**TBC**

Ted is now a protagonist, but what happened to Fujitaka? It will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: WELL THE STORY IS NOT ENDING SO SOON AFTER ALL BUT IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO POSSOM PIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively,

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic...

**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and

**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,

**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank

**Mr./Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** - Thanks a lot for reviewing my fic and don't worry, I'll be reading your fic once you post it! And to add, Happy Birthday if you're profile is correct, and if you read this a bit later then Belated Happy Birthday, I wish you the best of luck and good hopes for the future of your life. Regards, X-Sprinter

To add in the thank you list, I would like to thank **Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen. **There, I did not miss anyone, I only have 24 reviews at this point and most of it came from these people. But if anyone was left behind, I am heartily sorry and I'll make it up on the next Chapter! Ja Ne!

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

**Japanese Production Staff: **

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**English Production Staff:**

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

**Spanish Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-15-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	22. Eien no Tobira

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 22: Eien no Tobira (Gateway to Forever)

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**A-10-Tion: Sorry to all those readers who read my previous chapters that have a bit, okay a lot of dirty languages that does not suit the ratings of this program. Be advised that I will be lessening the dirty languages and stick to censorship if possible. Again, I am sorry, now, on with the story**

_Chapter Recap:_

_Washington DC, USA_

"_Cancel all of my meetings and secure the place, check everything for bombs and triple check it, that was miss Sakura's Orders now move" A commander said to his men._

_They checked from cookie jar to the toilet for any sign of bombs and they found 10 within the house._

_Fujitaka was glad when, "SIR!"_

_Somewhere over Madrid Sakura's eyes shot up wide open then whispered to Syaoran, "Something happened"_

**Washington DC, USA**

'_We are here live in front of the white house, as you can see the left wing of the white house is in flames. First in the history of the well-secured palace that the guest room was bombed. Officials say that it was an inside job by terrorists connected to the Asian Gang the ORIONS, but currently the one staying inside that room was or still the Emperor of Japan where minutes ago, was in a press conference with the President of the United States. Now we are waiting for reports of the condition of Emperor Kinomoto… wait… the President of the United States will be making an announcement in the Pentagon, lets go there live with our CNN correspondent Jack Miller, Jack…'_

'_Yes uh, Tony, thank you, well minutes from now, the President will be making a state apology to the citizens of Japan and will be relaying to us the condition of Emperor Kinomoto here he is…'_

Let's go live shall we… 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States of America" The Press Secretary announced.

"Good Morning to you all and Good Evening to the Japanese citizens in Japan. First of all, I would like to apologize for the lack of security at the white house, which resulted to now what is happening there. I regret to inform you that Japanese Ambassador to the US has been killed in the explosion, for the current situation of the Emperor, well he is now in Washington Medical Center, so far we have no reports that he is in a critical condition since the explosion occurred in the room below his, where he was staying fifteen minutes ago. The current riots occurring in major cities of the US, are now being handled by our military. I am now announcing a State of Emergency to the cities of New York, Detroit, New Jersey, Michigan and cities. I want everyone to stay indoors until everything is settled. Our military officials will abduct everyone outside their houses. Supplies and canned goods will be rationed within the affected areas and US forces will be making door to door stops to supply food for the upcoming uprising that I hope will never come. Please bear with the current situation of our Country and I am doing everything in my power to stop this monstrosity. But to the terrorists out there that are listening to this speech, I tell you that the United States of America will not negotiate till our last man standing, thank you and Good Morning"

"That was the President of the United States making a speech about the Emperor and the policy of the US of not negotiating against terrorists, that's all for now, this has been Jack Miller, CNN Pentagon."

**Barajas Airport, Madrid, Spain**

The 737-400 was about to take off when they heard the news.

"Captain, head to Oberpfaffenhofen first, I need to get off there then take my sister to Washington" Touya ordered. "Yes sir, you're the Prime Minister" The captain replied.

"Barajas Tower, this is Blue Sky seven-three-seven, request clearance and take-off, we are headed to Washington via Oberpfaffenhofen Airport in Germany, over" The captain radioed. "Roger that Blue Sky seven-three-seven, you are clear for take off, wind speed is at 160 to 9, bearing northeast to southwest. Airspace has been cleared, Charlie flight will be your escort." The tower radioed.

"Thank you for your hospitality Madrid, this is Blue Sky seven-three-seven, rolling"

The 737 took off with in minutes and went to Oberpfaffenhofen because Touya needs to get off there and meet someone.

After 2 hours… 

Sakura's plane landed on Germany and Touya got off. Sakura was wondering why the hell does he need to go to Germany alone, but before she could complain to her brother, the plane was already leaving with orders from Touya.

The plane ride was awfully quiet, then Sakura was called in, "Ma'am, your cabinet is ready at the conference room" her secretary said. "Fine I'll be there" Sakura replied. "You think you're okay to work, I mean your wound is still flesh" Syaoran asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, yeah I think" Sakura said unsurely. "You won't. I'll let Nami to handle it you're staying here with me," Syaoran said mischievously. "Fine then, I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom" Sakura said seductively and added, "But go easy on me, I don't want your (cough) to enter the wrong hole now would I?" Syaoran smirked at what she said and went out to tell Nami about her situation and cannot go to her meeting.

**Washington Dulles International Airport, Washington DC, Virginia, USA**

Media are now gathering in the airfield to witness the landing of Sakura's plane.

"Washington Tower, this is Blue Sky seven-three-seven, request for a clear runway with transponder code 1390 squawk," The plane radioed.

"Roger that Blue Sky seven-three-seven, clear at runway 1L, set ATIS frequency at 134.850, elevation is 313, International ID is KIAD, runway length is 11501 at a state of concrete, set ILS frequency to 111.30 then ILS ID is IOSZ, prepare for landing procedures Blue Sky seven-three-seven." The tower radioed.

As the plane approached the runway the 3rd engine exploded. "Tower this is Blue Sky, declaring an emergency, scramble emergency units, engine three is down, repeat, engine three is down, scramble emergency units code blue" The captain radioed. "Roger that Blue Sky, emergency units have been dispatched, approach with extreme caution, fighter planes are being dispatched now for escort.

The plane landed smoothly, but the thing is there was again a bomb on the 3rd engine of the plane that is set to go off at a certain altitude.

Sakura went out of the plane after 6 hours of their arrival, the reason, for her complete safety. All roads to the hospital have been blocked 2 miles away from the route point. All bystanders and citizens by pathway were dispersed. Press and Media have been banned at all times. Every room in the hospital has been triple checked. All buildings within the pathway have been ordered to open windows at all times before and after the convoy has passed for anti-sniping scenarios. 10 apache military helicopters will be escorting her convoy. Her limousine will be parked inside the plane with 4 more decoys. The reason for her to get on the limousine inside the heavily armored and tinted vehicle is for the public to not know what limousine she will be riding. RSG and Secret Service vehicles are scattered around the city. Local police are required to restrain traffic at all points. Everyone to violate was to be arrested. Helicopters will be flying at low altitude and ahead of the convoy to look at the windows of the buildings for snipers. 10 armored vans are to escort the 5 limousines to cover side shooters on the sidewalks. Their convoy is needed to speed at least 120 kilometers per hour to give assassinators less chances of succeeding.

At last, the convoy moved and sped more or less 140kph, moving through the streets of Washington in a blur. A news media chopper was chased off the pathway and was restricted as well. To tell you the truth, only you the readers have the privilege to know what was going on inside the security tight life of Sakura.

At last, for the first time in weeks, she arrived safely to her destination without any problems or whatsoever. She went to her father's room with a different way. Instead of using the elevator, they used the fire exit, but before that, she went in at the doctor's entrance of the hospital not the front or the emergency lane. They took the stairs as a precaution as they might get trapped inside the elevator or something.

As she arrived the room she hugged her father, with Syaoran, Eriol Tomoyo, Meiling and Ryan trailing behind.

"How are you uncle?" Ryan asked. "I'm feeling better now, where is Touya?" Fujitaka asked. "He got off at Oberfanefofen or something like that" Ryan answered stupidly. "It's pronounced as Oberpfefanfofoen" Meiling said correcting the incorrect. "No it's Oberpfaffenhofen" Fujitaka stated and the two got beet red for embarrassment especially Meiling.

"I think, it was time that he got her back" Fujitaka said to Sakura. "What do you mean… no… it can't be… but I thought…" Sakura said in surprise. "Yup she's coming back to live with us" Fujitaka said with a smile. Ryan knew who this was and said "I should have gone with him, that way I could meet our cousin-in-law if there is such a word" Ryan again said stupidly. "You're acting weird today Ryan, you had a drink didn't you" Meiling now crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me have a drink, you must be kidding (hiccup) oops" Ryan said but accidentally hiccupped. "You didn't huh, well give your fiancée a sloppy kiss" Meiling challenged. "Ewww" Everyone except Fujitaka said in disgust. "Is it vital for you Meiling to do it here inside my father's room, get another one" Sakura said with disgust. "It's the only way I could possibly know that he had a drink." Meiling explained blushing. "You just want me, admit it" Ryan teased. "OKAY that's it mister, you're sleeping on the couch when we get home for a full week" Meiling said turning her back.

"But honey, please, okay I admit it, I had a drink but it was only a martini, that's all" Ryan pleaded. "You did have a drink and I knew it, why you… why didn't you give me, I was aching to drink in the plane but since you were with me, I was keeping my cool as to be an example for you then you go drinking without your fiancé" Meiling stated.

Everyone sweatdropped, they thought that she was mad of him because he had a drink but everyone thought wrong. "Then let's have a drink, with out the glass" Ryan said seductively. "Fine let's go… Sakura, we will be back at the plane okay, page us if you need anything and we'll stop whatever we come up to do there… by and kiss kiss" Meiling said as Ryan and her went out leaving the people inside the room sweatdrop.

"They never change" They all said in unison.

**TBC**

Questionswill be revealed/answered on the next chapter. Anyways please Review

**FYI: WELL THE STORY IS NOT ENDING SO SOON AFTER ALL BUT IF YOU WANT EPILOUGUES, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. FROM THE MAGNA CARTA TO POSSOM PIES, I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS. WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS. CIAO!**

Well I guess, I'm not getting more reviews than I expected, I'm not depressed or disappointed in any way. I know that there are much better fanfics out there and I am willing to compete. Anyways, thank you again to my first and second reviewers respectively,

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic…

**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and

**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,

**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank

**Mr./Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** - Thanks a lot for reviewing my fic and don't worry, I'll be reading your fic once you post it!

To add in the thank you list, I would like to thank **Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen. **There, I did not miss anyone, I only have 24 reviews at this point and most of it came from these people. But if anyone was left behind, I am heartily sorry and I'll make it up on the next Chapter! Ja Ne!

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following:

**Japanese Production Staff: **

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**English Production Staff:**

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

**Spanish Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-15-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**


	23. Mujaki na Mama de

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at fan fiction as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 23: Mujaki na Mama de (Remaining Innocent)

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

_Chapter Recap:_

_Everyone sweatdropped, they thought that she was mad of him because he had a drink but everyone thought wrong. "Then let's have a drink, with out the glass" Ryan said seductively. "Fine let's go… Sakura, we will be back at the plane okay, page us if you need anything and we'll stop whatever we come up to do there… by and kiss kiss" Meiling said as Ryan and her went out leaving the people inside the room sweatdrop._

"They never change" They all said in unison Oberpfaffenhofen Airport, Germany 

"Finally I'm back" Touya said to himself as he was walking down a red-carpeted path for him. Media was banned since his and his sister's lives are in danger.

"Willkommener Premierminister Kinomoto, Geliebte Mizuki wartet Sie in ihrer Villa, soll wir." (Welcome Prime Minister Kinomoto, Mistress Mizuki is waiting for you in her mansion, shall we.) The chauffeur said. "Sicher." (Sure) Touya replied casually as he entered the luxurious limousine that Kaho sent for him. The Swedish guards (Same bodyguards of the Pope) were sent by Kaho to escort her fiancé.

After about an hour ride, Touya got out of the limousine, nodded at the chauffeur and walked on a blue-carpeted pathway. He was wondering why in the hell would Kaho put a blue carpet on the pathway instead of red.

"Geliebte Mizuki, Premierminister Kinomoto ist angekommen." (Mistress Mizuki, Prime Minister Kinomoto has arrived.) The butler announced and behind him was Touya. He gestured for Touya to come in and Kaho announced to a maid inside, "Danke, das Sie gehen können." (Thank you, you may leave).

Touya seemed to like the center table as if he was in love with it. Kaho spoke and broke his loving stares at the table. "Would you like to marry it?" Kaho said casually with a hint of teasing in her voice. "No, you on the other hand I would" Touya smirked. "So how have you been?" Kaho asked as she sipped her tea. She really loved tea. "Well, if you are quite informed, my life was and is still in danger… and the usual, teasing Sakura and thinking of you" Touya said. "Is that so, well, may I ask why you have come here all of a sudden?" Kaho asked.

"Well, for starters, I really have no idea, but then something came into my mind, I wanted to see you" Touya said romantically. "You love me that much do you?" Kaho asked as she stood up and walked to the large windows of the study room. "Yes" He said wrapping his arms by her waist from the back. She turned around and laid her head on his chest then said, "It's been so long, I wanted to be with you always, I really am sorry if I got stuck here because of duties, but now I am free" Kaho said as she looked up to see Touya's eyes. They started to lean in… then…

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Mag ich anbiete Ihnen allem Geliebte" (May I offer you anything Mistress) the butler interrupted. "Kein können Sie gehen, geben uns etwas Privatleben, ich summen Sie gerade, wenn wir alles benötigen" (No you may go, give us some privacy, I will just buzz you if we need anything.) Kaho said exasperatedly. Touya was really pissed since the butler interrupted one of their 'moments'. "Sehr gut Geliebte, Premierminister, gehe ich." (Very Well, Mistress, Prime Minister, I shall go.) The butler bowed and exited the room shutting the door.

"Now where were we" Touya smirked and pulled her for a passionate kiss.

Washington DC, USA 

Fujitaka's doctor knocked and entered. "Your highnesses, (he bowed) Emperor Fujitaka here may be discharged since he didn't suffer anything deadly, just a few cuts and bruises, no big deal. Anyways, I will be needing Princess Kinomoto's signature here (The doctor showed some documents), here and here" The doctor stated. Sakura signed and said, "Thank you very much for your hospitality to my father" Sakura bowed. The doctor stuttered and bowed many times and said in every bows he said, "No not at all (bow 2x) please, (bow 2x) don't bow at me (bow 2x), I'm just a doctor (bow 2x), it's an honor (bow 2x), please (bow), I should be leaving now (bow) you may leave whenever you want (bow 3x), take your time (bow 2x)" Then the doctor exited. (He was bowing madly and rapidly) As he was bowing, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Fujitaka and Sakura sweatdropped, then after he closed the door, everyone bursts into laughter.

After their laughter subsided, Syaoran tried to get his face in serious mode as he called their head of security. "Prepare everything, inform Meiling and Ryan that we are taking Emperor Fujitaka's plane so they could switch planes immediately, I want the convoy to be triple secured this time since the Emperor is with us." Syaoran stated sternly. "Y-yes s-sir" The head of security stuttered and left. After a while, nothing happened, they were just talking about non-sense. "S-sir, t-t-the c-convoy is r-ready" The head of security stuttered since Syaoran's look at him was really terrifying.

"Good, we'll be ready in five minutes" Syaoran stated then he left. After five minutes they went down and again for the second time in weeks, they arrived at the airport safely.

"This is Royal seven-eight-seven heavy, we are ready for immediate take off over" The pilot radioed. "Captain, please tell the captain of my plane to head to Oberpfaffenhofen for my brother" Sakura said as she went to the cockpit. "Very well mistress… Tower, inform Mistress Kinomoto's plane to head to Oberpfaffenhofen for her brother, it was a direct order from her" The captain radioed.

"Roger that Royal seven-eight-seven heavy… you may now proceed to the runway of your choice and set speed to ninety percent N1 and have a safe flight" "Roger that, thank you for your hospitality Washington, this is Royal One… rolling"

The plane took off and was now headed to Japan. Their destination was Nagoya airport since they have a mansion at the town of Gifu. It was a long flight and so far nothing was going wrong except for Ryan and Meiling singing drunk, everything was fine. (Meiling was already running around the plane in her underwear and they say it's fine sigh)

**Volgograd, Russia (I haven't been there so work with me here, I'll be winging this part so no flames if my locations in this topic is wrong)**

_**They are speaking Russian here okay, I am not good in Russian so bear with me!**_

Dictator Nadezhda was sitting in his room. "Is everything set (The servant nodded at Nadezhda) Good, set plan C in motion, we will kill the Kinomotos for what they have done" "Very well commander" The servant said and walked out of the room.

Nadezhda was now fuming in anger; he threw and shoved everything on his desk. "DAMN IT" he cursed out loud.

KNOCK KNOCK

"COME IN" He said madly. "What" He again said with anger in his voice. "Sir, the president of the Russian Federation would like to speak to you" The secretary said. "Very well put him through." He said.

"Hello" Nadezhda answered harshly. "What the hell do you think you're doing Nadezhda, are you trying to get me killed here?" Romanov said. "Actually yes mister president" Nadezhda answered smirking. "Well you better stop it now or…" Romanov said but was cut. "Nyet (No) I will not listen to these insults mister President, for all I know I am the true leader of Russia, and I will do this for MOTHER RUSSIA" Nadezhda said as he slammed the phone. "Kill him," He added to his secretary. "Da" (Very Well) The secretary said and left the room.

Press Conference, Nagoya Senate Building, Japan 

"We are here live at Nagoya Senate Building where Emperor Fujitaka will be making his speech" A news correspondent said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Emperor of Japan, Emperor Fujitaka Kinomoto" The Press Secretary announced.

Everyone piped down as Fujitaka stepped behind the lectern.

"Last week, the Russian army deceived us, and I was almost overthrown from our own land. We were slaved and tortured by those imbeciles. We were harassed by their people and were judged before they even knew us. Now I am back here in my own land, to regain what is rightfully ours, what should be ours and what will be ours. This nation has gone far more than this and is capable of bringing everything back, and that is what I am going to do.

I will be bringing this nation back to where it belongs, where our blue and natural world belongs. Our race will not be extinct just because of these pests that overthrew us surprisingly, now we are back to avenge our fellow citizens that were caught in the crossfire of this war. Now my nation has come to its last resort, our military technologies and capabilities with the MO2 system. (Mother Overdrive 2, an advanced centralized military system used to detect and kill enemies with probes and automatic tanks)

We have come here to survive, to survive something that happened to us a week ago. Now we strive to the fittest, as we try to regain control of what was ours and what will still be ours 'til the very end. We strive, to regain power to the land we sought and found from the beginning. We are here to retrieve what was ours, what is ours and what will be ours. This nation, who was overthrown by some conquerors, is now coming back to its powerful senses, which will bring them fear to our nation. A fear, which will indulge them back to their shells and never to be seen again, fear which will haunt them in their every day lives, fear which will exterminate their criticism to our race, fear which will stop them from invading our nation, fear which will stop them from hurting and discriminating us, fear which will lead them to misery, and most of all, fear that will bring our nation back to the top

We will strive to for our own, our nation, our race, our country, our soul, our loved ones, our God, our friends and ourselves. We will not let them hurt us any longer, we will not let them criticize us any longer, we will not let them insult us any longer and we will not let them defeat us no more.

We will not let them overrule us any longer we will win, we will retrieve, we will regain and we will prevail, our nation is strong with our hearts and minds, with our soul and body and our uniqueness with one another. They will bow before us, they will worship us and they will surrender to us, we will conquer, we will strive, we will be strong, we will be known as the power nation in the universe along with fear itself in our side, we will endure, and we will retaliate. We will take revenge, and we will strike. We will eliminate them and destroy them. We will annihilate them until their last man standing and WE WILL PREVAIL! LONG LIVE TO THE EMPIRE OF JAPAN AND LONG LIVE TO OUR RACE.

(The audiences and other officials that was present at the immediate conference applauded at the speech of the Emperor and piped down as he continued)

Members of the parliament, congress and senators, I am declaring a state of war to the Russian Federation and their Affiliates. We will be fighting side by side with the Allied forces as we battle the rebellion forces of the Russian Federation. For now we do not know whether the president of Russia is with us or against us but we will not negotiate since we have been discriminated for the last time. That will be all and thank you very much" Fujitaka ended and everyone stood up and applauded his speech.

Fujitaka now exited and went to their mansion. Syaoran and Sakura then walked in their rooms and slept for a while, well everyone took their resting positions in their respective rooms since they haven't really got the time to rest with their lived endangered.

Oberpfaffenhofen, Germany 

"Shall we head back home" Touya asked Kaho as they were both in bed. "Sure" She said as she cuddled closer to him. Touya then buzzed the butler to inform him of their departure and after an hour they left for the airport and was about to use Sakura's 737.

"Your sister really got some style, a Pink plane" Kaho asked bewilderedly. "Yah I know, it's a good thing that I like white" Touya said. "No you don't" Kaho hit him playfully.

"So what if I don't do you know what color I like" Touya asked. "Yeah, you don't like any colors idiot" Kaho hit him again.

News 

"_BREAKING NEWS, Princess Sakura's plane just crashed, I repeat Princess Sakura's plane crashed, we have unconfirmed reports of someone onboard the plane. There were no survivors and it seems that the plane was sabotaged…"_

**-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-**

Everything will be answered at the next chapter.

_**Thank You TO:**_

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic…

**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and

**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,

**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank

**Mr./Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** – Thank you for worrying about my condition but I assure you guys that I can handle this hardships

**Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen – **I also thank you, was is so dramatic, well if it is, I am very sorry to worry you. It did not make any damages to my brain so I'm good and I will be finishing the fic.

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-24-04)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	24. Hitori No Yoru

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at fan fiction as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 24: Hitori No Yoru (Lonely Night)

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

_Chapter Recap:_

_News_

"_BREAKING NEWS, Princess Sakura's plane just crashed, I repeat Princess Sakura's plane crashed, we have unconfirmed reports of someone onboard the plane. There were no survivors and it seems that the plane was sabotaged…"_

Kinomoto Household 

Sakura was watching the news; she dropped her mug with hot cocoa and slowly collapses on the carpeted floor. Syaoran came in seconds after he heard a loud thump in the lounge of their bedroom. There he saw Sakura who fell. He tried to wake her up, but no response, as he carried her to the couch which was beside them, he listened to the news and understood why Sakura collapsed.

"Chris get me a doctor in here on the double" Syaoran said to his head of Security.

The man ran down the hall immediately as Syaoran went back in and sat beside Sakura. He brought Sakura's head to his lap and started caressing her beautiful face with a worried expression on his face.

Minutes later the doctor came in and said that it was nothing serious, just a bump at the head and a small bruise by the arm, so far nothing happened severely. She stirred to awakening as she felt something cold on her head. She noticed that she was lying down unlike what she remembered that she was standing. Carefully sitting up, the ice pack slid down as she was sitting. She felt something cold behind her and shrieked.

Syaoran who was in the bathroom rushed to see Sakura sighing with relief because of the ice pack that fell down to her back. He was done with his bath already, buy he was not decent with a reasonable excuse but at the moment, he was half naked and the towel slipping by the waist revealing something, but not much but may turn Sakura or every woman on. "I see that my princess is awake" Syaoran said casually as he went in the walk-in closet and came out in a green silk boxers and a green plain shirt. He sat down beside Sakura and kissed her. She kissed back as usual and pulled away much to his dismay. "What happened to my brother?" She asked with a shocked look on her face remembering the news last night.

Syaoran could not answer. Sakura was looking at him hopingly that there was a good answer, but nothing came out his mouth but "Everything will be alright" and hugged her.

Oberpfaffenhofen, Germany… 

"Oh this is just great, I lost my ride, but thanks to the media, we are not dead but now, what are we supposed to do? I need to get back to Japan." A black haired man said and asked. "Don't worry, we'll take my plane instead" answered his fiancée.

Back at Japan… 

Eriol, as the leader of the police, is now leading the military as well since the Prime Minister's presence was not there for them to be given orders on what to do since the war is getting to an end.

The allied forces were now winning and the Japanese are now reclaiming their northern and southern islands. The Russians retreated, and the Japanese people hoorayed at the current situation of their country, but what troubles Eriol was the Russian military's power was weakened considering their last offense was tragic. It doesn't make any sense for his opinion. Some thing was up and he was going to find out about it.

After a few hours… okay 9 hours, a plane with the initials KH on the tail landed at Nagoya Airport. The couple came down and rode a limousine to a certain mansion.

Sakura was now frantic, there was no news about Touya, she wasn't even confirmed if her playstation 2 survived the crash since she bought it in the US. Then the security personnel came in the room of worried Sakura. Tomoyo and Meiling were also inside together with their fiancés. Syaoran was beside Fujitaka and Sonomi and Yelan were sitting on another couch. The security personnel was shut when all he could muster is "Ma'am" and "but" Because Sakura kept blabbering about the situation of her brother.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER" She screamed at the security personnel.

"Oi Kaijuu, you're too loud, Do you want your sister-in-law to be deaf and more importantly, ME!" Touya exclaimed towering over her when the security personnel stepped aside.

Then she hugged him right before someone shot a bullet, hit a glass and shattered it and killing someone in the process.

**-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-**

Who was Shot? Everything will be answered at the next chapter.

_**Thank You TO:**_

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic…

**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and

**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,

**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**. I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank

**Mr./Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** – Thank you for worrying about my condition but I assure you guys that I can handle this hardships

**Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen – **I also thank you, was is so dramatic, well if it is, I am very sorry to worry you. It did not make any damages to my brain so I'm good and I will be finishing the fic.

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:

**Japanese Production Staff: **

**Animation:** Madhouse Studios

**Broadcasting Company:** NHK

**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**English Production Staff:**

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada

**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services

**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.

**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana

**Online Editing:** Point.360

**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions

**Spanish Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile

**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)

**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico

**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:**

**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc

**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-24-04)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED**

**One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)**

**Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	25. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Deliberately Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at fan fiction as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 25: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Oi Kaijuu, you're too loud, Do you want your sister-in-law to be deaf and more importantly, ME!" Touya exclaimed towering over her when the security personnel stepped aside._

_Then she hugged him right before someone shot a bullet, hit a glass and shattered it and killing someone in the process._

**Moscow, Russia**

The President was shot dead by one of the affiliates of the Rebel Vice President (HA! You guys thought it was Sakura or one of the guys in Japan)

**Kinomoto Mansion**

"I'm glad you're freaking alive Touya" Sakura said as she lunged towards her big brother. "Nice to have you back Onii-chan" Syaoran said.

"Nice to be back Kaijuu, Gaki" Touya replied smiling. Kaho and everyone in the room was shocked at the immediate reply Touya gave to Syaoran's comment, and what shocked them most was Touya and Syaoran's brotherly hug.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"What… I can't have a moment with my future brother-in-law?" Touya asked as he pulled away. Still no response from the audience.

Suddenly Fujitaka grabbed the phone beside him and dialed the mental hospital. Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Ryan started screaming frantically around the room with Sonomi, Yelan and Kaho. Touya, Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped at the sudden reaction from what they heard. Everyone was screaming madly like there was a fire or something.

'WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!" Touya exclaimed. Everyone stopped at their tracks and looked at Touya. Touya put an arm around Syaoran's shoulder and the opposite was Sakura. "Now look, I finally realized that I should accept Syaoran to the family after the France incident. And believe me, we are getting along pretty well." Touya exclaimed as he smiled at Sakura.

"Okay… Touya, you're not kidding right?" Fujitaka said as he approached Touya with caution as if he was a lion or something. "DAD, I'm serious here, and me and Kaho are getting married after Sakura's marriage." Touya explained. "Congratulations" Syaoran replied and shaking then hugged Touya again. Everyone now was really afraid. "Okay, where is the hidden camera…" Tomoyo said. "Will you guys just drop it. Me and Touya are getting along… end of story" Syaoran said with authority as everyone shut their mouths and then started congratulating Touya and Kaho.

**March 16 AW130**

Almost a month has already passed and they decided to make the wedding a bit earlier since their own lives were being a bit different. No terrorists were harming them nor death threats. Japanese Military won the war and is now being sent back to the homeland. It was Sakura and Syaoran's big day where the Li and Kinomoto families unite with this couple.

Sakura's dress was made by the one and only Tomoyo, she was wearing a white wedding dress where her gown reached the floor and was carried by six civil guards. Syaoran was wearing his expensive tuxedo imported from Italy.

Now they are now starting the wedding…

_Insert Song/MP3/Midi here_

_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (By Aerosmith)  
(Need the MP3... Ask it in a form of review... This song is best fitted for the following scene)_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
_**The wedding march started  
**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
__Far away and dreaming  
_**The flower girls exited and the brides maid the others marched  
**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever  
_**Everyone looks in anticipation of Sakura  
**_Well, every moment spent with you  
_Is a moment I treasure

**Sakura walks down the aisle with her father  
**_I don't wanna close my eyes  
__I don't wanna fall asleep  
_**Syaoran was staring with awe at the beautiful woman  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing  
__'Cause even when I dream of you  
_**Fujitaka hands Sakura to Syaoran and walks to the Priest at the altar  
**_The sweetest dream will never do  
__I'd still miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you  
__Feeling your heart beating  
_**The ceremonies went on… the mass…  
**_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
__Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
__And I just wanna stay with you  
__In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
__I don't wanna fall asleep  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_**They take the communion  
**_'Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream will never do  
__I'd still miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing  
__  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss  
__Well, I just wanna be with you  
__Right here with you, just like this  
__I just wanna hold you close  
_**They profess their promises to each other  
**_Feel your heart so close to mine  
__And stay here in this moment  
__For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
__Don't wanna fall asleep  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
_**They slip their rings to each other as they repeat the priest  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing  
__'Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream will never do  
__'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing  
__  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
__I don't wanna fall asleep  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing  
__'Cause even when I dream of you  
_The sweetest dream will never do  
"**I do" Syaoran answered  
**_I'd still miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
__Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
_"**I do" Sakura answered  
**I don't wanna miss a thing

"I now pronounce you husband and w…" Then the priest fell down after a rain of gunfire was shot at the priest's direction.

"You think we will let this wedding go through" Nadezhda said holding a pistol and pointing it to Sakura. Syaoran stood in the way. Then…

BANG

BANG

BANG (Come on… I know you don't agree with me typing that three times now do you… but the fic is already lame… I put lamer type-effects… So why hold the horror right)

"Nadezhda shot three unimportant civilians invited to the wedding. The whole church was closed and about 20 armed men guarded every window as Police gather up and tries to enter the building without getting the royal family hurt.

But Sakura has something in mind…

**-TBC_SEASONS GREETINGS TO ALL READERS, REVIEWER OR NOT_TBC-**

Sorry about the long update. Business As Usual. Home is not good these days and I need to tend them since I've poured my attention to authoring fics. Maybe this will be the final update for this weekso please bear with the hardship I am going through.

_**Thank You TO:**_

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic…  
**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and  
**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,  
**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**** -** I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank  
**Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** – Thank you for worrying about my condition but I assure you guys that I can handle this hardships  
**Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen – **I also thank you, was is so dramatic, well if it is, I am very sorry to worry you. It did not make any damages to my brain so I'm good and I will be finishing the fic.  
**Ms.: Awai-umi** – Although not reviewing yet chatting with me.  
**Ms.: syaoransbear** – Same reason as Awai-umi's  
**Mr./Ms: Cassie** - Thank you for your review as well

And again I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you read and review again as you did. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report: All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following international companies_**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 12-01-04)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

**_Authored Fanfictions_**:  
**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	26. Driving Myself

Deliberately Sabotaged

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at fan fiction as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 26: Driving Myself

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

_Chapter Recap:_

"_Nadezhda shot three unimportant civilians invited to the wedding. The whole church was closed and about 20 armed men guarded every window as Police gather up and tries to enter the building without getting the royal family hurt._

_But Sakura has something in mind…_

**Saint Claire and Monastery church in Sendai, Japan **(Sorry about the church, that's the only thing I don't know in Sendai… For any nuns from this monastery that is reading this, I am sorry for using it and I am very sure that I won't use this as a home for bloodshed in this storyline… actually it already had but not to worry nuns)

"Sakura what the hell do you think you're doing?" Syaoran said in gritted teeth as Sakura was trying to get through from Touya and Syaoran's protection.

"Shut up Syaoran, my concern here is not my safety but the civilians in this church now if you'll step aside for awhile" Sakura said sternly. Syaoran and Touya did not bulge instead they tightened their protection. (They are in a corner by the altar)

Somehow, Sakura managed to squeeze out between Eriol and Ryan's side and surprised Syaoran. He was about to walk to her when…

BANG (God I hate to type that type-effect)

Nadezhda shot between Sakura and Syaoran making them to halt.

"What in the world do you want from us?" Syaoran asked. "I want the world from you people" Nadezhda answered back. "You're not making sense frenchie" Sakura retorted.

"I'm Russian idiot… anyways, I want to conquer the world with your help miss Kinomoto" Nadezhda stated. "You know you Spanish people really make something out of nothing, we cannot give you the world, I can't even have my own car!" Sakura retorted again.

"I'm Russian dimwit, again… as I said…" Nadezhda replied only to be cut off by Syaoran and said, "No one calls my fiancée a dimwit, you German jerk"

"For the last time, We are Russian citizens…" Nadezhda retorted, then all the rebels sighed and said, "Americans"

"JAPANESE" They all corrected. "Whatever" the rebels replied lazily.

About an hour an a half, Sakura done what she had to do, she asked the man to release everyone in his captivity that doesn't concern this incident. Luckily the Swedish… (Ow, Nadezhda just hit me here… okay okay)… Russian leader here agreed and left with them the royal family. The RSG personnel were tied up by the hand and are hanging by the second floor.

"Hey you, you, you (Nadezhda turned around to face Eriol and pointed himself), yeah you, we're hungry, get us some food" Eriol stated

"Not now we people are busy handling negotiations here," Nadezhda replied.

"Italians" Sakura and company groaned. "RUSSIANS" The rebels corrected. "Whatever" Sakura and the other retorted making the rebels sweatdrop.

Hours after the rambling incident…

"Boss I think we are having our ticket to freedom" A rebel said.

"What do you mean," The leader asked not looking at his men and still playing cards

The rebel whispered it to the leader making him smile. Then…

"Okay kiddos wake up, time to go" Nadezhda said. Everyone woke up and still police surrounded the whole vicinity. Sakura was separated from the others as Nadezhda ordered. Syaoran got furious but let it go as they might her or do anything drastic to his fiancée.

"Okay listen up" Nadezhda screamed at the megaphone. "We want a clear path to the airport, In exchange we give everyone except miss Sakura as insurance and collateral"

The chief of police agreed since it was their very chance to save the whole family. "Very well, expect a clear path in 5 minutes" The chief of police then ordered every police vehicle to clear the road.

4 minivans and an armored bus pulled in front of the church and dragged Sakura inside. Syaoran was being restrained from running and rescuing Sakura since that might trigger them to kill him and/or her.

Syaoran cannot take a risk so he let it go. He took one of the police cruisers and followed with Eriol at the passenger side. Dozens of police escorts are clearing the way for the bus.

A police cruiser was blocking the bridge that was out of the way and signaling the bus to turn for the airport but the bus increased its speed and rammed the police cruiser. The 4 minivans turned dividing the police to chase the bus that went out of the way and the minivans that were armed and dangerous. The bus was now speeding through the Kototoi Bridge then Nadezhda said "Time for plan b" Then the bus driver radioed something.

After 5 minutes they heard a helicopter above them so the rebels opened four hatches from the rooftop of the bus and hooked the hooks that were from the helicopter crane. They were hoisted up making all the police wonder what they were up to.

**At the Airport where Syaoran and Eriol went ahead**

Syaoran was dressing up to hide in the plane with Eriol and hijack it when…

Ring Ring

"Hiiragizawa here" Eriol answered his cell. "Sir um, the suspects are now at Tokyo Intersection Chrome 8 headed westbound" A police officer radioed. "Well then chase them off" Eriol said "Sir they are not on the street" The police officer said again. "What do you mean" Eriol asked for the last time. "Sir the suspects are airborne"

**Back at the chase**

"What are you going to do to me" Sakura asked. "Well Princess, I believe that you are our hostage so you will do everything I say if you value your life" Nadezhda said. "Well what if I don't" Sakura taunted. "Well let's just say that there won't be a wedding or Mrs. Syaoran Li" Nadezhda smirked.

The helicopter evaded buildings and went on Yokohama bay where a big ship was waiting for their arrival.

"Control, this is air one, we have visual of the suspect going over Yokohama bay, request assistance" A police helicopter said. "Roger that, Japanese coast guard will be your cover" HQ replied.

Then, the police chopper detected a news chopper by the vicinity and chased it off the perimeter. Just then at that split second, the helicopter crane disembarked it's cargo scooted away from the non-suspicious ship.

It was being chased as it landed by the runway at the airport. The bus drove down the runway and into the hangar. 6 men, one looking like Nadezhda and a female blindfolded was pushed inside the Learjet as it took off towards Russia bringing two unnoticed passengers which were Eriol and Syaoran.

The plane was in mid air when Syaoran shot one by one the men with his silenced weapon and killed everyone except for Nadezhda and Sakura. The pilots were dead and the plane was on autopilot. Nadezhda pulled his pistol out and tried to shoot Syaoran but was shot by Eriol. It hit Nadezhda but he shot someone before laying on the plane's floor.

Sakura was shot at the head. Syaoran cried his ass off without taking the blindfold off. Eriol who was piloting the plane radioed to tower, "This is LJ456, we have retaken over the plane but we have a tragic news, Princess Kinomoto is dead, I repeat, Princess Kinomoto is dead."

Everyone at Narita tower fell dead silent, all planes were held on standby as the same radio frequency was held on to their radios and heard the tragic announcement. All police vehicles that were stationed to block all roads and escorts were at the same frequency as well. Tomoyo who was with Meiling and Ryan were crying once they heard the announcement that Eriol made.

Syaoran who was still crying took the blindfold off and said "This is not Sakura"

**Back at the Cruise Ship**

"Where are you taking me" The real Sakura asked. "Ogasawara-shotto Islands" Nadezhda replied. "What will you accomplish when you're taking me to some hidden island?" Sakura asked. "We can sell you idiot" Nadezhda said and added, "There is someone that wants to buy you my liege" "And who may that be?" Sakura asked.

"Kim Park" Nadezhda answered

At the Learjet with our handsome duo

"Eriol this is not Sakura" Syaoran said. "Well then we followed and engaged decoys… Wait I'll ask something… Police chopper, did you follow the helicopter at all times… uhuh… okay… tell the coast guard to follow it, we are going to pursuit it with this aircraft. Over and out"

Eriol maneuvered the Learjet to the direction of the Cruise Ship.

**Coast Guard**

"This is Yokohama Security ship number three, Yashima… hai… hai… wakarimashta, change course, pitch angle 30, 45 to port, engage suspects in a white Cruise ship headed to the Japanese Islands north of the Mariana Islands." The captain said as they turned their ship around and pursued the suspects little did they know the surprise that was coming to them.

**-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-**

Sorry about the long update. Business As Usual. Home and company is not good these days and I need to tend them since I've poured my attention to authoring fics. So surprised aren't we, yes Kim is alive… how is it you ask? Well it will be revealed on the next chapter

_**Thank You TO:**_

**Mr./Ms:** **bunny-usako** and **spyrothetitan06**. And thank you as well to my reviewers for the sixth chapter of my fic…  
**Mr./Ms.:** **Andy-c.o** (Did I get it right?) and  
**Mr./Ms.:** **Cringe**. And to add to the thank you part, I would also like to thank my loyal reviewer, who reviewed from the 2nd chapter to the 7th chapter even without comments,  
**Mr./Ms.:** **Sandy11-1990**** -** I never did think that someone would take that No Comment suggestion seriously, and to add to the thank you parts, I would like to thank  
**Ms.:** **Darkest Dreamz** – Thank you for worrying about my condition but I assure you guys that I can handle this hardships  
**Mr./Ms.: schoolqueen – **I also thank you, was is so dramatic, well if it is, I am very sorry to worry you. It did not make any damages to my brain so I'm good and I will be finishing the fic.  
**Ms.: Awai-umi** – Although not reviewing yet chatting with me.  
**Ms.: syaoransbear** – Same reason as Awai-umi's

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-24-04)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	27. Pride

A-10-TION: Deeper explanations are in a need-to-know basis so e-mail me at hotmail with the header freedomstriker42… okay you know how it works. Explanations have been posted at my profile, so please keep on reading. Thank You 

**Deliberately Sabotaged**

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at fan fiction as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter 27: Pride**

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

_Chapter Recap:_

"_This is Yokohama Security ship number three, Yashima… hai… hai… wakarimashta, change course, pitch angle 30, 45 to port, engage suspects in a white Cruise ship headed to the Japanese Islands north of the Mariana Islands." The captain said as they turned their ship around and pursued the suspects little did they know the surprise that was coming to them._

The coast guard was now headed there when… "Captain, we've lost contact with the Learjet," the communications head said. "Yeah I know that, they are not contacting us," The captain said dumbly while using some binoculars and looking through the glass frame as if scouting for something.

"I mean, we have lost complete contact with everyone outside sir" The communications department again announced then… "Sir, we have lost all navigation radars and sonar," The navigations department announced. "What, what in the world do you mean?" the Captain now bewildered. "We've been isolated sir… we have no outside contacts" another crewman said and then another announcement was made "Captain sir, umm, we just lost our engine…" The engine room paged. Now the Captain is shocked to his roots. (Okay I'm not making any sense right about the captain shocked to his roots… I have a hangover when I was doing this so bear with me)

"What happened, out of fuel or something?" The Captain said at the intercom. "No sir, it just… shut down" The engineer replied.

**With Eriol and Syaoran**

Syaoran is now sitting at the Co-Pilot's chair after cleaning and wiping the blood off. "So where we headed?" Syaoran asked as he buckled his seatbelt. "Mariana Islands" Eriol said as he started to push some buttons, which I, the author, care less. "What, we having a vacation or something" Syaoran answered dumbly. So far he is really feeling great that it wasn't Sakura who was shot and is still thinking about her, though he is not noticing his own stupid behavior by the minute so Eriol kinda let this go since he is as well feeling good that she wasn't dead.

Eriol rolled his eyes and said; "You're a sad strange little man" Syaoran then came back to reality and glared at Eriol. "Nice to have you back" Eriol said bluntly as Syaoran kept glaring. "Okay we are heading to the Mariana Islands, for what?" Syaoran asked seriously. Eriol detected the seriousness and answered with sense, "We believe that Sakura was taken there by cruise ship" "We?" Syaoran smirked. "Okay, I believe that Sakura was taken there by cruise ship" Eriol gave up. "Well what are we supposed to do with a Lear?" Syaoran asked with curiosity.

(Of course you, the readers, as well is wondering on what they are going to do with a Learjet right? Well, let's just find out shall we…)

"Well we are going to…"

**Cruise ship, Kazan-retto Islands**

Sakura and Nadezhda got off the ship and were welcomed by the one and only Kim Park.

"Greetings Kinomoto-san…" Kim said and as the unexpected… SLAP

Kim slapped Sakura, "That's for getting my father killed bitch" Kim stated. "Well _President_ Nadezhda, are we ready?" Kim asked. "Yes, of course" Nadezhda said.

They walked in a conference room consisted of some influential people in the black market, such as Bin Laden (lol) and some others. "Ladies and Gentlemen…" Nadezhda started,

"As the me and the Orions promised, we will be revealing our secret weapon that will make the United States and the Empire of Japan surrender themselves to us. All of you have been chosen to be the sole witnesses of the unveiling of this device that could manipulate any computer device, airplane, battleship and other electronic devices via satellite. People of the black market, I present to you Intuition" Nadezhda finished as he pulled a rope dropping the curtains revealing an ordinary laptop and a big screen.

"You make us come here for a laptop and a big screen" One of the aristocrats in the room. "I believe you are mistaken, It's not the size and looks that matter, it's how you use it" Kim stated and walked towards the laptop and started explaining.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this laptop has the program of the 8-1-5 system that was an enhancement of our previous economical destruction program. If you don't believe our technology, we will have a demonstration…" Kim turned the big screen on and showed the fully automated battleship, Yashima. "As you can see this is one of the latest ships of the Japanese Coast Guards, the Yashima… watch how I easily control the ship…" Kim finished then headed to the controls and typed some commands.

Kim typed in commands such as, shoot it's cannons, turning, and more sophisticated stuff, which made the black market dealers watch with awe.

"Miss Park, what do we get with all this I mean you are not seriously selling a powerful program like that to us, we would just like battle for dominance" A dealer stated which made everyone wonder as well. "That's where you people come in. The more money you invest the bigger land you get" Kim stated. Everyone inside now stared shocked at what they heard and after about 2 minutes they started bidding for big lands and stuff, everything that they wanted beyond their power.

**With our favorite duo**

"WHAT! Are you damn crazy Eriol!" Syaoran exclaimed. "No I am not crazy and I'm pretty sure that we will get through," Eriol said calmly. They are now approaching the Islands but unfortunately were detected. The Lear then all of a sudden went for a nosedive. "ERIOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Syaoran exclaimed trying to pull the nose up. "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING" Eriol replied. "THAT'S THE THING YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING" Syaoran replied with sarcasm. "THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE JACKASS, LET'S GET MOVING WHILE WE STILL HAVE ALTITUDE" Eriol was now serious. "I thought we were doing it on top of the Island, not NEAR it" Syaoran mumbled and went to the back of the plane and jumped off with Eriol.

(In other words, Syaoran was hugging onto Eriol… sounds gay… nope it doesn't… ever watched "The In Laws"… try imagining how the two fathers jumped off the building, that's the kind of scene you should be imagining, but in this scenario, they are over the Ocean)

"ERIOL DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING" Syaoran asked since they were not stabilizing. "WHAT?" Eriol asked. "I SAID, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING" Syaoran repeated. "I THINK YOU SAID, 'ERIOL DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING' NOT …" before Eriol could continue, he earned a smack on the head from Syaoran. Answering a bit more civilized, Eriol said "YES I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING MY DEAR COUSIN" "YOU CAN BE MODEST AT THIS KIND OF SITUATION" Syaoran implied it as a statement more than a question.

The plane crashed below them as they glided towards the land they could see.

**Orions Base in Kazan-retto Islands**

"Ma'am, I believe that that was Mister Li's plane," A subordinate told Kim. "I know, knowing Syaoran-kun, he will survive it, make rounds, I want the whole Island guarded and searched for them" Kim ordered.

The subordinate nodded and walked out of the room.

**With Eriol and Syaoran**

"Eriol" Syaoran called. They landed by the shores, much to their luck. "Eriol" Syaoran called again. Eriol was trying to get his cellphones to work but much to his dismay, all electronic devices within the Island with out what they call as a jammer, won't work. "ERIOL" Syaoran now screamed. Annoyed, Eriol faced him "WHAT, If my damn cousin couldn't see I'm trying to get some help here" and said. "Why were you having an erection while we airborne?" Syaoran asked mischievously. "W-w-what are y-you talking about, I-I wasn't" Eriol stuttered and walked away. "Ummm… Yes you were" Syaoran stated and persuaded. "So I did, it was from excitement okay" Eriol in deep red. "Yeah I can tell you know why?" Syaoran smirked. "W-why" Eriol afraid to know what was in store for him.

"You wet your pants, and while we were literally hugging each other, you wet mine as well, making it look that I wet mine as well" Syaoran in anger said. Eriol turned deep red and said "Can we stay focused here, we are in an Island without any communication devices at hand and all you think about is me peeing on my pants and yours" trying to escape the topic.

Syaoran who sighed, saw the Yashima by the bay and had a plan with the parachute they had and the ridge they could see. Eriol nodded with him and went to work with Syaoran to get on the ship that was about 50 meters away from them.

Syaoran and his mathematical skills really got handy this time as he calculated wind speed and distance. He estimated that running and jumping off the ridge with a local made surfboard out of wood and his parachute, the air will glide him through the waves and right to the boat, not on but beside. This was a risk they had to take or else they are going to be caught.

Syaoran gave it a try with no turning back and again, luck was on their side as he got beside the ship, roughly. Again luckily (luck is on their side today ne?) The Captain of the ship saw him and ordered some men to get him on board. Recognizing the heir to the Li Dynasty, they gave him all the assistance he needed and got a raft with some equipment such as guns and food for him and Eriol, also bringing along 7 Marines with him.

Scouting around, they found the lair of the Orions, heavily guarded as tanks are being unloaded from a ship. (Whoa, they mean business) Syaoran and the six devised a plan to get in, infiltrate the compound and disable the jammer that is preventing the Yashima to connect outside.

But then something unexpected happened… Sakura screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" With Syaoran hearing it and screamed "SAKURA!"

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-  
**Explanations are in my profile and thank you for reading. The thank you part will be halted for loyalty purposes. I am very sorry for the inconvenience but I thank every one who reviewed me from chapter 1 to the recent chapter that was uploaded. It's time to renew everything and this "thank you part" is a part of it. Again my apologies

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MALICIOUS AND SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER WILL DO AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.  
****_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS  
****  
(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT **

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	28. Classic Emotions

A-10-TION: Deeper explanations are in a need-to-know basis so e-mail me at hotmail with the header freedomstriker42… okay you know how it works. Explanations have been posted at my profile, so please keep on reading. Thank You

**Deliberately Sabotaged**  
**A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter**

**Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at fan fiction as X-Sprinter**

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter 29: Classic Emotions**

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended!!! **

_Chapter Recap:_

_Scouting around, they found the lair of the Orions, heavily guarded as tanks are being unloaded from a ship. (Whoa, they mean business) Syaoran and the six devised a plan to get in, infiltrate the compound and disable the jammer that is preventing the Yashima to connect outside._

_But then something unexpected happened… Sakura screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" With Syaoran hearing it and screamed "SAKURA!"_

**With our Favorite duo and some men**

"Sakura" Syaoran slid down the hill and went to the fence, amazingly jumped over and aimed accurately at any rebel getting in his way. Eriol ordered the 7 marines to assist him and they as well went over the fence chasing Syaoran.

Syaoran was really running through them. The hangar's gate was secured yet he just shot the automated lock and it opened, of course with the alarm being triggered

**Sakura **

"NOOOOOO, No no no no absolutely no, I won't stay in there, can't you see there are rats and all" Sakura screamed making Nadezhda and Kim deaf as well as two guards escorting her.

"Okay okay, you're not staying there, happy? just stop that scre…" Kim was about to finish her sentence when the alarm went off. Kim looked at Nadezhda and he nodded as a sign of approval. Kim ran off leaving Sakura, Nadezhda and two guards as they walked the other way to another room.

**Back with Syaoran**

"Damn it, where could she be" Syaoran said as he roamed the facilities. He found some rooms where it looks like science labs. There was one room, which contains a big cockroach that was sitting in the toilet. And there was another room where the gorilla's torso was attached at an elephant's body. Syaoran was just bewildered and kept on thinking on what they have done to Sakura.

Then a thought came to him… 'Oh no, maybe she was turned into a half human, half ape' He then shook his head and tried to erase that from his mind. Then another thought came to him… 'Or maybe, her head was detached from her body and was replaced by some horrible monster and her head was attached to a… a… a dog' Syaoran, stop dead at his tracks as he saw a certain someone.

**Eriol and the 7 dwarfs… err… MARINES! Eriol and the 7 Marines**

"Where in the world did Syaoran go to now" Eriol said out loud as one of his men tapped him, Eriol turned around and gave his men a 'what' look.

"Sir, I saw a shadow disappear from that room," The marine explained. Eriol nodded and instructed to divide in to two groups. Eriol stands in the middle with two of his men. 2 more were at the left side of the door and the other two was stationed at the right side of the door.

Eriol instructed one of his men to bust the door and when they did get through they saw…

**Okinawa Base, Japan**

"YES you heard me right, I want you to infiltrate the Kazan-retto Islands." Touya ordered. Touya then slammed the phone and went to the big screen where his staff was. "Okay, how are we doing" Touya asked with superiority that his staff shivered in the coldness of his voice.

"Sir, currently, the Yashima has disappeared from communications although we have detected a large energy emission from the island," a General explained. "Well can we determine what energy source it is?" Touya inquired. "Not at the moment sir, all we know is, it's not good, through energy scanners from here, and we believe that that heat is somehow… (gulp) nuclear, or worse" another staff member explained. Touya's eyes widened at the recent statement. 'Nuclear… nuclear…' Touya was still shocked.

Then Fujitaka arrived after from an emergency meeting held at the same base. "So what is our status" Fujitaka asked seriously. "Dad we have a problem, we have less chances to expect that they are not producing nuclear weapons" Touya said still looking at the screen. "Son, Sakura is there, we need to get her out of there before we make any attacks" Fujitaka said and then "General Kojiro, cancel all advancement of our forces and put them all on stand by"

General Kojiro who was still standing looking at Fujitaka shifted his gaze to his superior officer, which is Touya. "Our commanding officer gave you a direct order… DO IT" Touya said sternly which made the general cancel all movements the Japanese army was doing

"Attention all units, attention all units… halt and maintain your positions and change your battle status to code yellow, I repeat Level 2 battle stations code yellow… halt and maintain your position until further orders" The General said.

"So what do we do next?" Touya asked. Fujitaka then noticed a big fleet on the move from the southeastern part of the Kazan-retto Islands approximately 1300 miles away. "Touya, is that one of ours?" Fujitaka asked. Touya looked at what Fujitaka was pointing and replied, "No why father?" "Well it seems that they are advancing towards the Kazan-retto Islands and are not stopping as I ordered" Fujitaka explained. "Well that must be the American fleet" Touya shrugged then… "AMERICAN FLEET?!" Touya and Fujitaka exclaimed while looking at each other.

**The USS Camel**

"Sir we are approximately 1,267 miles away from the island and closing sir" The navigations commander relayed to the co-captain. The co-captain then said ,"Alright, radio room, contact the captain and tell him that he is needed at the bridge" "Aye aye sir" The radio personnel obeyed.

After a while… The doors opened and revealed the captain. "So what is our status?" The captain in his mid 50's asked. "Sir we are about 1,153 miles away from the shores of Kazan-retto and we are still in level 3 battle stations code blue" The captain's subordinate oriented. "Very well set us up to level 2 battle stations" "Aye aye captain… All crew and personnel, status has been raised to code blue… repeat level two battle stations."

….. "Sir we have incoming enemy aircrafts from the island, counting 4 no 6 F22s from the island…" The radar controller relayed then was cut off by the sonar controller "Sir we have bogeys underwater, counting 4… no… 2… (everyone was silent) sir sounds like high speed subs"

"We are in deep shit, set AA guns to air targets, load depth charges… get our aircrafts ready for launch." The captain ordered and then nodded at his co-captain.

"All personnel level one battle stations repeat, all personnel level one battle stations… load torpedoes through tubes 1 to 6, then load high speed torpedoes in 7 and 8… fire at my command" The co-captain ordered.

**The Japanese Navy's Battleship Kian**

"Sir" The captain saluted to Touya who arrived by helicopter. Touya nodded and proceeded to the bridge. Everyone saluted upon his entry and asked for the status. "Sir the American fleet is under siege by the rebels… it seems they mean business your highness," An ensign explained. "No high formalities here ensign, just call me sir or General… anyways, I want this ship to take off all computer generated programs it has." Everyone looked at him and was looking for signs of joking. The captain spoke "Sir you are kidding right?" "What did you not understand in my statement Lieutenant?" Touya was now angered. "Sir forgive my insult but I am a Captain and…" The captain was cut off by Touya and snapped, "YOUR RANK WILL NOT MATTER IF I KICK YOUR SORRY GODDAMN ASS OFF THIS UNIT ENSIGN! YOU DID NOT FOLLOW A SUPERIOR'S ORDER THEREFORE YOU ARE DEMOTED TO ENSIGN… LIEUTENANT ASUKA, You are promoted as Captain and will do as I say understood"

"Y-yes S-sir… do as he says NOW!" The new captain ordered. "MP… Escort Ensign Tochikawa here outside the ship… he will be court marshaled for not following superior's orders." The MPs saluted and left with the demoted Captain at their custody.

**Eriol and the 7 Marines**

"Good a communications chamber" Eriol then sat down and tried communicating outside…

**BS Kian**

"Does anyone read me over…" Eriol said. "Sir we request that you stay out of the naval band, you are in direct violation and is considered as hacking, I suggest that you stop what you are doing before I report you." Communications personnel replied.

"This is General Hiiragizawa imbecile…" "Yeah and I'm the Prince of Wales… now really would I believe that crap… I'm reporting you in" The personnel replied and just then Touya looked at the radio that the voice was coming from.

'Sounded like Eriol' Touya thought and asked, "Ensign, who were you speaking with" "S-sir some p-person claiming to b-be General H-h-hirzigawa" "Hiiragizawa?" Touya looked at him skeptically.

"Yes sir" "Push me through" Touya said. "Right away sir"

"Civilian do you read over?" Touya asked… "How many times do I have to tell I'm…" Eriol was about to say his name and designation when Touya beat him to it. "General Hiiragizawa, it's me your future cousin-in-law"

"SAKURA!" Eriol screamed "MAN YOU SOUNDED A LOT LIKE YOUR LUNATIC BROTHER… unless". "IDIOT, IT'S ME TOUYA" Touya glared at the blurred screen. Everyone inside who were listening tried not to laugh and some giggles were released. Touya glared at them as well as they went back to what they were doing.

"Gomenasai Touya-san" Eriol apologized. "Well where are you?" Touya asked. "Chasing Syaoran inside the Orion facilities, we lost him… SAKURA!" Eriol then exclaimed.

"WHAT, WHAT ABOUT HER, ERIOL WHERE IS MY SISTER" Touya became frantic. "Calm down Oniichan, I found my way around and this Marine found me and escorted me here." Sakura said at the radio room. "That's good, get out of there as soon as you can, the US Navy are advancing already and we believe that there is a…"

"Nuclear bomb" Sakura finished with sadness. "I saw it as well as their computer generated controller that got the Yashima, it's called Intuition"

"Well that doesn't matter right now because the US is launching theirs as well, you have about 30 minutes to leave that island." Touya explained.

"Okay we understand." Eriol said and grabbed his gun. "Let's roll" Eriol ordered as he took hold of Sakura's hand as they ran out

**Syaoran **

"Miss me?" Kim asked with a handgun pointed at Syaoran. Syaoran remained emotionless. "I guess not… well honey, I would love to chat with you but unfortunately we have to run" The alarms were turned off as 4 more rebel soldiers went by Kim's side and took Syaoran as captive.

**Safe room… (Nuclear protected bomb shelter)**

"Nice of you yo join us Prince Li" Nadezhda said. Then the Chinese representative stood up. "I thought no one in our race will be harmed mister Vice President" The Chinese dude mister Han said. "Well Prime minister Han, I believe we have a change of plans" Then Nadezhda went to the videophone and contacted both the American and Japanese sides.

**Eriol and Sakura**

They were running until… "SAKURA NOOOOO!!!!"

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

Thank you for your loyalty **schoolqueen** and I am very sorry if it troubled you. Anyways a new masterpiece has been unleashed, by me with over 8 months of preparations and planning, I have unveiled my work with Multiple Crossovers from Card Captor Sakura to You're Under Arrest. **The Animezing Race** has been uploaded under the **_Misc_** category and under the sub-category of **_Anime Crossovers_**. ENJOY!

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC!!! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines  
**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	29. Bust Out

**_A-10-TION:_** Deeper explanations are in a need-to-know basis so e-mail me at hotmail with the header freedomstriker42… okay you know how it works. Explanations have been posted at my profile, so please keep on reading. Thank You

**Deliberately Sabotaged**  
A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at fan fiction as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter 30: Bust Out**

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended!!! **

_Chapter Recap:_

_Safe room… (Nuclear protected bomb shelter)_

"_Nice of you yo join us Prince Li" Nadezhda said. Then the Chinese representative stood up. "I thought no one in our race will be harmed mister Vice President" The Chinese dude mister Han said. "Well Prime minister Han, I believe we have a change of plans" Then Nadezhda went to the videophone and contacted both the American and Japanese sides. _

_Eriol and Sakura_ They were running until… "SAKURA NOOOOO!!!!" 

**Continuation **

"What" Sakura stopped dead from her tracks. "I don't wanna go in there, that's a forest," Eriol said in a childish manner. Everyone sweatdropped and pulled Eriol along. The forest was their quickest way out and knowing Syaoran, he'll get away without scratches.

**USS Camel**

"Captain, we have lost contact with USS Global and USS Florence," The helmsman announced. "Shoot torpedoes, don't let those submarines get closer, get the 3rd fleet here to cover us, 15 to port… EVADE!" The captain ordered.

The USS Camel evaded making the torpedoes hit another ship, which was behind them. "Release anti-sub depth charges, Max throttle, get us out of here NOW!" The captain ordered.

"Sir, the USS Precision has been sunk" The helmsman announced. "We must launch this things closer to their base." The Captain said. "Aye Captain"

"Order all units to protect us until we get at least 400 miles close to the island." The Captain ordered again. "Sir Japanese submarine fleet has joined the battle," The sonar controller announced. "Thank God the Japanese are here"

As they got close enough… "Sir enemies have been left behind with the 6th fleet and the 1st armored division of the Japanese. The 9th defense fleet is with us and the 7th attach fleet as well sir" "Good, load the 'one'" "Aye aye captain"

**Safe Room**

Nadezhda opened all transmissions… "Greeting people of Earth, I and some of my comrades have a small announcement to make. We are the ANM forces and we wish the immediate surrender of the United States and the Empire of Japan to us. IF our offer is not met within 24 hours, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands. In addition to the safety of the Prince of China, Prince Syaoran Li. We wish an immediate reply from the governments mentioned and their allies. I suggest you do what we say or you will never beat the new technology we built. That will be on" Nadezhda finished and grinned.

"What are you gaining in this" Syaoran asked still being tied down. "World Dominance, isn't that what every people desire, Power. It's always power, people fight for it. We human beings are restless when it comes to gaining power and we take every opportunity we see to gain it. Power is one thing, dominance is other, but those two things are to be met by my expectations. Join me to feel the power Syaoran Li, join me in this battle to create world dominance, and I will spare your fiancée's life" Nadezhda smirked. "Where is she?" Syaoran asked in a cold voice. "Let's just say she and you cousin isn't in good hands right now" He smirked again and left Syaoran helplessly thinking of what might happen to Sakura.

**Eriol, Sakura and some men**

"Why are you stopping" Eriol asked the Marines. The marines turned around and pointed their guns at the two.

"Orders from Premiere Nadezhda" The head marine smirked. "You people are not from Japan, you're not Japanese at all," Sakura stated. Eriol and Sakura tried to make a run for it but they were surrounded.

The head marine then pulled out a radio… "You got them?" a man from the other side asked. "Yeah, we need extraction by the forest south-southwest of the base over" "Roger that, extraction units are on the way maintain radio silence until needed over and out" The other man terminated the communication.

Eriol and Sakura were handcuffed and were dragged along to a clear spot where the helicopters can land.

**Japanese Coast Guard Patrol Ship Kian**

"Sir, almost every computerized functions of the ship has been uninstalled." "Good, I want the engines to be manually operated, communications are to be coded, use the crow's nest for navigations and use the watch point at the lowest deck of the ship too look out for enemy subs is that clear. Torpedoes are to be manually operated and fired and the anti-aircraft guns as well. Get the vehicles in for immediate evacuation of Princess Kinomoto and Prince Li" Touya ordered.

The impossible was made and the Kian is on its way to the Kazan-retto islands, manually operated by the crew and slowly accelerating.

**Safe Room**

"Mister Nadezhda, the American fleet is preparing to fire something big." The control room announced. "Prepare to counter attack" "Sir another ship is detected north-northwest of our position, it seems we can't control it, it has no computer systems to be controlled with except for the communications sir"

"Control the US Navy and aim it at, " Nadezhda said. "Done sir, everything is prepared."

**USS Camel**

"FIRE!" The captain ordered. The missile was shot but swerved towards Okinawa.

**Japanese Command Center, Tokyo Japan**

"Your Highness, a missile is headed to the Okinawa islands from the USS Camel" "What in the hell are they trying to pull, Counter it NOW!" Fujitaka commanded. "Yes sir… Okinawa base, launch nuclear countermeasures NOW!"

Okinawa base launched their missiles and intercepted the missile. Sure it was destroyed but the radiation still hit the Okinawa islands and neighboring countries. "Sir Radiation estimated to hit Okinawa in 30 minutes."

"Do we have time for evacuation?" "Yes sir but we are not certain to evacuate everyone," A General said. "Evacuate as much people as you can. All airplanes from Okinawa are to be directed to Kyoto Airport and every passenger is to be quarantined. At the point of 20 minutes, shut Okinawa down, evacuated neighboring islands as well and inform South Korea about the current situation." "Yes Sir"

**Safe Room**

"Ah Sakura, nice of you to join your fiance" Nadezhda smirked. "What do you want with me anyways…" Sakura stated coldly. "We have a score to settle hun, my father died because of little old you, and you are to pay for it" Kim said pointing a gun at Sakura.

"Fine shoot me, I care less, your father got what he deserved" Sakura spat back and kept ranting about Kim's father. Kim had enough and slapped Sakura. "DAMN YOU! Don't talk about my father like that, it's your father that mistreated him. He thought that my father tried to make an uprising…" Kim said and then Sakura butted in "YOU'RE WRONG, I have recorded that conversation…

_**Flashback from the time Fujitaka and Shoji was talking about politics**_

"_What the hell are you doing here at this time of the night Shoji?" Fujitaka angrily asked. "Well your highness it seems that the military isn't liking the way you are handling the nation" Shoji calmly said._

_Sakura, who was using her Talkboy recorder and was headed to Tomoyo's room to prove to her that she is snoring while asleep, saw her father and Shoji talking, not knowing that the recorder was on record mode, she tried to know what was going on._

"_Well if you do not want an uprising, gladly put me into politics and maybe we can work some things out" Shoji said. "Never, over my dead body Shoji… SECURITY, I WANT THIS MAN OUT OF HERE AND NEVER TO STEP IN THE ROYAL GROUNDS AGAIN" Fujitaka screamed and went back to his room_

_Sakura then ran back to her room and didn't think about replaying the tape again._

_**Flashback ends**_

"No, that can't be true, their all lies… lies… LIES" Kim said. "It's true, the next day, my father relieved Shoji off his duties. Face it Kim, your father betrayed us and my father just did the right thing" Sakura said soothing Kim as well. "Right thing, RIGHT THING… MY FATHER WAS PUT INTO PRISON AS THE RIGHT THING THAT'S NOT RIGHT AT ALL!" Kim was about to slap Sakura by the face but Syaoran blocked her.

"That's enough Kim, you're father made a crime for trying to blackmail the Royal Family, what Sakura's father did was right at all. Kim, face it, your father betrayed the country. He wanted power and tried to get it in the wrong way." Syaoran said.

"That's not true… it's not true, you're all lying…" Kim said crying and kneeling on the floor but was interrupted by Nadezhda. "ENOUGH OF THIS NON-SENSE!" Nadezhda roared through the room and was about to shoot Syaoran when he got hold of Kim's pistol.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" The Prime Minister of China acted by reflex and shot Nadezhda by the shoulder, disabling him from shooting Syaoran.

"Damn it… you, you're a traitor kill him" Nadezhda ordered.

A bullet was shot by one of Nadezhda's men killing the Prime Minister. Syaoran took that opportunity to escape the other way shooting the guards along the way.

Running away from the base's hangar, they were stopped by Nadezhda's men again. "End of the line lover boy" The head of the group said. They pointed their rifles at them but one by one, the rebels fell down.

"I hope I'm not too late Sakura-sama" Ted said from a helicopter. "Not at all Ted… not at all." Sakura smiled. "You know, this is the first time I'm happy to see you Ted" Syaoran smirked. "Don't push it buddy, walk if you're not happy with what I'm doing."

"I was just kidding" Syaoran defended. "Same here" Ted replied and they both laughed at their comments. "The nearest ship here is the Kian, I will be taking you guys there" Ted said. "That's where Touya is, can you inform them that they don't need to send a rescue team." Eriol asked. "What do you mean, we send you back?" Ted smirked. "Wha?" "Silly we are the rescue team" Ted said explaining bluntly.

The helicopter landed at the Kian where Touya was eagerly waiting. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG" Touya exclaimed. "It's a good thing I got her here" Ted snorted.

"Well good work Ted, but still…" Touya said and still persistently going to scold Ted when Sakura interrupted "ONII-CHAN! Stop it, I'm safe okay…" Sakura said and then

BOOM!

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

Thank you for your loyalty **schoolqueen** and I am very sorry if it troubled you. Anyways a new masterpiece has been unleashed, by me with over 8 months of preparations and planning, I have unveiled my work with Multiple Crossovers from Card Captor Sakura to You're Under Arrest. **The Animezing Race** has been uploaded under the **_Misc_** category and under the sub-category of **_Anime Crossovers_**. ENJOY!

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC!!! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

**_Authored Fanfictions:  
_****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	30. Nang Dahil sa Pagibig

**It's sad to say but this is the third to the last chapter of the Series… Sequels are up, but will be posted in a long time… hopefully soon since planning it will be hard but anyways here is the 31st chapter of Deliberately Sabotaged by X-Sprinter**

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter 31: Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig (Because of Love)**

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended!!! **

_Chapter Recap:_

_The helicopter landed at the Kian where Touya was eagerly waiting. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG" Touya exclaimed. "It's a good thing I got her here" Ted snorted. _

"_Well good work Ted, but still…" Touya said and still persistently going to scold Ted when Sakura interrupted "ONII-CHAN! Stop it, I'm safe okay…" Sakura said and then_

_BOOM!_

**BS Kian**

"Let's get the hell out of here" Touya ordered

"Hai!" The captain replied and ordered a fall back

"Touya… where did Ted go?" Sakura asked. Ted did not board the ship and left with the other helicopters because of a score to settle with Kim.

**Orion Hangar**

"Quickly Nadezhda… you're so slow" Kim complained. They were running to an airplane and leave the base to explode. They were losing, Syaoran is out of their grasps so the US and Japan are giving all their might in destroying them.

"Easy for you to say, I've got a shot shoulder and you are making me carry all your bags" Nadezhda retorted still carrying 3 bags or should I say, suitcases.

"Well sorry if I'm a girl" Kim sarcastically replied.

"Well it's a lame excuse for a human like you" Nadezhda smirked.

"Tell me that one more time" Kim taunted as she pointed her pistol at Nadezhda.

"You killing everyone" A voice startled her. Kim looked around and saw 5 helicopters landing. Ted came out and slowly approached them with guns drawn out.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in" Kim smirked. Ted raised an eyebrow and replied with the same sarcastic voice "And look what cat rejected"

Everyone sweatdropped at his reply

"Do you have to be as lame as ever?" Nadezhda asked

"HEY! It's in the script, ask the writer" Ted snorted.

"What brings you here in this side of the world mister Ted?" Kim asked now pissed since he ruined a chance to kill Nadezhda.

"I've come here to reclaim you" Ted said locking his eyes with hers.

Ted's eyes had determination. He was determined in getting Kim back, back to her old self, the Kim Park that he knew in the very beginning, before she met Syaoran and all.

"No, I'm not returning Ted, I've turned my back from the past, there is no way to bring me back" Kim said hiding her tears and entered the plane. Ted ran towards the plane but Nadezhda pointed a pistol out of nowhere.

"Now now, why don't we go our different ways, she says she don't wanna, then leave her be"

"What do you care, you are just using her as a puppet" Ted uttered.

"So what, I can use her every way I want… and you can't do anything about it boy" Nadezhda smirked.

"He can't, but I can" Kim said emerging from the Plane's door with an RPG launcher pointed at Nadezhda.

"Kim, what are you doing, he's the enemy" Nadezhda stated and is now afraid

"Yeah, he was, right before you said that I was a mere puppet to you" Kim said with tears on her eyes. "There is a bomb in the base and is set to blow off in about 5 minutes, Ted get the hell out of here" Kim ordered as she and Nadezhda are having a stand off.

"I'm not leaving you behind… I Love You" Ted proclaimed. This shocked Kim and then…

BANG!

**BS Kian**

"Any news about Ted?" Syaoran asked as he entered the bridge.

"Are you sick or something?" Touya replied still thinking about something.

"No why?" Syaoran asked bewilderedly.

"Well, you're the last person I expect to be worried especially about Ted" Touya explained still his eyes wandering off the distance.

"Well sorry if I ruined your expectations" Syaoran replied sarcastically and added, "I just want to know how he is, he saved us after all" Syaoran ended.

"Well, I ordered him for it anyways" Touya said still deeply thinking about something.

"So you're saying that you should get all the glory while he and his team did all the work?" Syaoran asked.

"Sort of… yeah I suppose…" Touya shrugged. "You're hopeless, anyways… is there any news?" Syaoran asked again.

"Nope, the last conversation we had was when you were dropped off here," Touya finished and stood up and ordered something. Syaoran walked out and went to Sakura's quarters.

"Hey" Syaoran greeted and sat beside Sakura who was laying by the bed. The room was a plain white yet elegant for a ship's guest. This was one of the executive rooms of the ship for higher officials.

Sakura smiled and he smiled back and asked a simple how are you.

"Fine I guess… though I feel dizzy, but compared to what has happened for the past weeks, this is fine" Sakura said closing her eyes. Before Syaoran knew it, she was asleep and couldn't hide his chuckles to see his beloved safely resting beside him.

**At the Ship's bridge**

"Give me the latest news about the battle in the Kazan-retto coast" Eriol ordered once he entered the ship's bridge.

"Sir, seems that the rebels are giving quite a fight for the American fleet" One of the ensigns stated.

"I see, keep on monitoring the battlefield, how is the 3rd submarine division" Eriol asked once again.

"So far 3 out of 10 are sunk" The sonar controller announced.

"Well, order them to defend the American fleet by the southwestern part. Cover the least defended side" Eriol ordered and after a while, Touya entered.

"I see that you are commanding my men" Touya smirked.

"So what, admit it, I'm better than you" Eriol returned Touya's smirk.

"I will never admit that fact" Touya said. "You just did" Eriol smirked again.

Touya slapped his forehead and Eriol exited laughing.

**Back to Ted and Kim**

Kim fell down from the Plane's door down to the hangar's pavement as Nadezhda shot her. He took full advantage of her shocked state and shot her by the chest. Ted who was closer ran and knelt by her side in the verge of crying.

"Kim, don't leave me please" Ted agonizingly said as he shook her.

"B..be… behind you" Kim managed to choke out. Before Ted could realize, he was shot as well and fell face first beside Kim. If you would call being shot by the shoulder is lucky, then so be it.

"Kim, you could've been a great puppet leader, but at your current state, it seems that it's just a matter of time 'til you and your honey there are out of breath." Nadezhda said before entering the plane.

Ted's men blocked the plane from the front and started firing at the moving aircraft. Unfortunately, they did minor damages but Nadezhda and company managed to get off the ground.

Ted who was still conscious held Kim's hand as both of them lay helplessly. Ted's men are caught in a cross fire and cannot give them some aid. Even if they were given aid, they would not survive the bomb in the island set to blow up in about 3 minutes.

**After about 2 and a half minutes**

Ted and Kim were given aid, but Kim is still in critical condition due to loss of blood, Ted on the other hand has a minor concussion but can still move.

"THIRTY SECONDS AND COUNTING" The intercom sounded. Nadezhda's men evacuated which gave Ted's men sometime to get the choppers in and extract them out of the island.

"FIFTEEN SECONDS AND COUNTING" The intercom again announced as they were nearing to the Big Bang.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…" The intercom announcing as if their death time is being announced. "I just want to let you know Ted that, I realize I love you too" (So much for sudden feelings ne?)

"5… 4… 3…" The intercom still counting down to the bomb detonation. "I Love you too" Ted said and kissed her.

"2… 1… 1… 1… 1… 1… 1…" The intercom repeatedly sounded.

Kim and Ted shut their eyes tight awaiting for the Angel of Death to fetch them, but nothing happened. Opening one eye and after a few moments, the other, they felt relieved that it did not explode.

"I wouldn't let my brother die now would I" Someone said at the intercom and followed by a chuckle.

"DAMN IT TODD" Ted screamed that Todd heard it at the other side of the Hangar. Kim smiled at the remarkable welcome of Ted to Todd.

"It's a good thing I got here in time bro" Todd said smiling and ordering his men to get them to safety.

"Mind I remind you that me and my girlfriend here almost died, If you were late by even a second, we would have been dead" Ted angrily explained.

"Relax" Todd shushed him. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I, I WAS ALMOST KILLED!" Ted shouted

"We were here 2 minutes ago" Todd shrugged. "2 minutes?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, Syaoran-san requested my assistance and sent me here to disarm the bomb he believes to be at the lower bunker of the base" Todd again shrugged.

"Well it took you how long to defuse it? 1 and a half minutes?" Ted asked again.

"What's with the questions bro… and I thought you were the smart one… it was easy actually, the bomb is electricity dependent, I just pulled the plug… so about 5 seconds when I saw the detonator… yeah… 5 or less" Todd shrugged for the nth time.

"And you were here 2 minutes ago? Lemme guess, a lot of confrontations right? I understand" Ted patted his brother's back as the walked to the awaiting helicopter.

"Nope, the way was clear actually… I defused the bomb a minute ago… I was just toying with you… I can't resist it" Todd now started to laugh.

"Wait… you're telling me…" Ted now red in anger realizing what his brother has done to him.

"Yup, I was the one saying the '30 SECONDS AND COUNTING' thing… hahahaha… you should have seen your faces… and I got your confession with Kim here on my cellphone look" Todd laughed hysterically and showed his reddening brother his cellphone which recorded everything from his 30 second count down.

"TODD" Ted angrily called. Todd ran off to the other helicopter after giving a wave. Ted was trying to run after him but fortunately for Todd, Ted was being yanked into the other helicopter where Kim was chuckling about the scenario.

**BS Kian**

Syaoran's cellphone rang and he answered. "Hello"

"_Mission accomplished" _Todd said at the other line.

"Thanks for your assistance Todd" Syaoran gratefully thanked the CIA agent.

"_Anytime man! Well gotta go, meet you back at Japan… later!" _Todd replied and hang up.

Syaoran put his cell back inside his pocket and laid down beside Sakura.

After a few minutes…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

A deafening scream was heard inside the ship making Sakura and Syaoran jolt up.

They looked at each other and said in chorus "That voice sounds familiar… OH NO!"

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-  
**First of all, many thanks to **Awai-umi** for a remarkable review. Once again, you have impressed me in your long written, well-detailed, constructive reviews for noticing my mistakes. That I am grateful, but please do understand at the current status of my fic, I cannot make the changes you suggested since the fic is nearing it's end. Also I have stated in previous chapters that I am only winging the fic, so what comes to my mind goes to the fic. I will keep in mind of everything you wrote in the review and apply it to my future fics, again thank you for your review. Thank you as well to **writers-dream93, Pinaygrrl, schoolqueen **and to those readers who did not review, thank you as well. Please do keep on reading until the very end.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC!!! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail - Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	31. Ambon

**First of all, I want to apologize to my recent actions concerning miss Awai-umi's review, I have gone way overboard with it and I apologize. Now that I have made my point, I would like to reach out to all the authors and readers out there that this may be a lesson to us all, writers and readers must work together to make better fics for the future. Again my apologies, especially to miss Awai-umi, who I must think is hurt badly about it. I mean no harm, though your review did not affect me, I just wanted to point out my reasons on why those parts of the fic still remained as is.**

**Regards,  
****X-Sprinter**

**Now on with the story…**

**Deliberately Sabotaged  
**By: X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter 32: Ambon (Drizzle)**

WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

_Chapter Recap:_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_A deafening scream was heard inside the ship making Sakura and Syaoran jolt up._

_They looked at each other and said in chorus "That voice sounds familiar… OH NO!"_

**Continuation **

Sakura and Syaoran run up to the deck and saw…

"TOMOYO" Sakura and Syaoran said in chorus.

They caught Tomoyo squeezing Eriol to death on the front deck.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"That is so rude of you Li-kun" Tomoyo eyed him. Tomoyo took the question rather personally, which made her sadden.

"It's not that… I didn't mean it that way… what I mean was, how did you get here," Syaoran said in a desperate tone.

"Well I got here from a helicopter, once I knew that Eriol-kun is safe, I persuaded Ryan to get me one" Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol who got up and walked by Syaoran whispered, "I'd say, Ryan was tired of her blabbering that he sent her here"

Syaoran chuckled and Eriol got hit by Tomoyo's high-heeled shoe and said, "I heard that mister, come back here!"

Tomoyo chased Eriol around the ship, while Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped for a while and got back to their room.

**In a plane**

Flaks from the US Navy were bombarding Nadezhda's plane when he was escaping.

"Curse you Kinomoto Sakura, I will get you soon, I WILL GET YOU" Then after Nadezhda said that, his plane was shot down courtesy of the US Navy, which was on guard by the coast.

The plane exploded to pieces not before hearing "YOU WILL PAY!" Courtesy of the wannabe leader, Vice President Nadezhda.

**The Next Day…**

After the Battleship Kian docked, their families greeted Sakura and Syaoran. Of course, Fujitaka arranged a dinner party for his daughter and future son-in-law's safety in a five star restaurant, not after getting the couple freshened up and dressed formally.

Sakura and Syaoran were now walking down the stairs gallantly and waltzed towards their seats.

"I have a feeling that we've done this before" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"I know that's why I'm wearing a bulletproof vest" Syaoran chuckled.

"Why didn't you give me any" Sakura pouted.

"Then your breasts wouldn't have been seen, we don't want the guests to think that I'm marrying a male" Syaoran smirked and got hit by Sakura by the arm.

**After Dinner…**

Fujitaka stood up and gave the floor to Sakura and Syaoran. There were plenty of guests, Ted and Todd was there, of course the whole staff of the Kinomoto Government, Sakura's classmates which were Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and don't forget Yukito.

Touya was there as well looking a bit proud at her sister yet disappointed that she will be leaving his grasps, yet he understood that she will be marrying a fine young man, which is way more overprotective than him.

Syaoran led Sakura on the dance floor and they danced eye to eye, ignoring the looks they were getting from jealous male and female which were the same age as them.

At an early age, they were set up to get married, yet also was got into the line of fire because of Money, Power, and Royalty.

Experiencing things such as firing a gun, being fired at, kidnapped and threatened to be killed, seeing intestines and blowing buildings, riding a battleship and even escaping a nuclear bomb. Those experiences that are implanted in their hearts cannot be removed again, yet those experiences brought them closer to each other.

Those sad experiences made a stronger bond between Sakura and Syaoran, which made them love each other, more than they already do.

"Syaoran" Sakura said as she laid her head in his chest

"Hmm?" Syaoran asked as he closed his eyes and laid his head on hers.

Tomoyo and the Royal family joined the dance and Sakura said, "Ais…"

But was cut off by a gunshot.

Syaoran then hugged Sakura and pinned her to the floor. "SORRY" Ryan and Meiling shouted.

They were making out and accidentally Meiling hit Ryan's gun trigger and making it shoot downwards.

"They are deliberately sabotaging our moment… always" Sakura said pouting.

"They really are" Syaoran said smiling and leaned in kissing Sakura while they were still on the floor.

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-  
**Sorry if it's short, demo daijoubu, this is the second to the last chapter of this fic, so please stay tuned for the final Chapter of **DELIBERATELY SABOTAGED. **

**Arigato Gozaimas to:  
****Kat-woamn-585, Tread, Syaoransbear, Awai-umi, writers-dream93, pinaygrrl, schoolqueen, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Sakuralover, Darkest Dreamz, Andy-c.o, bunny-usako, Cassie, Andy, Sandy11-1990, Cringe, CCZS, **and **Spyrothetitan **

I never could have done this fic without the reviewers.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines  
**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	32. Deliberately Sabotaged

**Deliberately Sabotaged  
**By: X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Sakura, daughter of the Emperor of Japan, which is still recognized today. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, heir to the throne and the Prime Minister of the country is a bit overprotective with Sakura, although he gave way for Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan and one of their closest ally. Syaoran and Sakura are engaged and truly in love. But someone destroys their relationship, which causes a worldwide phenomenon

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Final Chapter: Deliberately Sabotaged**

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

_Chapter Recap:_

"_They are deliberately sabotaging our moment… always" Sakura said pouting._

"_They really are" Syaoran said smiling and leaned in kissing Sakura while they were still on the floor._

**A week after the ball**

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo and Meiling yelled down the halls of the big Kinomoto household.

"10 more minutes" Sakura groaned under her sheets. Tomoyo and Meiling bursts through Sakura's bedroom doors. "SAKURA-CHAN… TODAY IS YOUR BIG DAY… WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED?" Tomoyo and Meiling asked in chorus.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sakura shot upwards in shock and ran through the bathroom doors to prepare, while Tomoyo and Meiling prepares her dress for the day.

**Minutes later**

"Tomoyo, I know it already, you've been telling me that since we got in the car" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I know, but you'll never know when you will just… stiffen out" Tomoyo said while wiggling her finger.

"Stiffen out?" Sakura asked, not knowing what the word meant. (No she's not dumb)

"She means that, you might get cold feet… relax okay Sakura" Meiling comforted.

About driving for around 45 minutes, they arrived the chapel for the wedding.

"Where is otousan?" Sakura asked.

"He can't make it, and so will Touya… but don't worry, we're here" Rika said to her

"Finally, you made it in time, we are about to start everything… into positions people" Chiharu yelled and clapped her hands indicating to quicken their paces.

And then the wedding march started… the flower girls went by and… Eriol and Tomoyo passed by… and then Rika and some other guy… Naoko and some other guy… and then Sakura and Syaoran… yep you guessed it right… it's Chiharu and Yamazaki's wedding.

**At the reception… err… at the entrance**

"_Here we are in front of one of the 5 star hotels here in Japan awaiting for actress and actor Chiharu and Takashi Yamazaki, the newly wed couple in the entertainment industry. Together with their arrival is famous author Miss Naoko Hideki and her husband, Governor Terada and his wife, miss Rika Terada, Brigadier General Eriol Hiiragizawa and his fiancée, famous fashion designer, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji… and last but not the least, engaged couple, Princess Sakura Kinomoto and Prince Syaoran Li… oh oh, here comes the first limousine…" _A reporter said as the first limousine pulled over the driveway.

The limousine made a full stop infront of the red carpet and someone opened the door revealing a beautiful lady… Chiharu and Takashi arrived first. Another limousine pulled up and waited for Takashi to exit. Just like in Hollywood, many fans wants to have an autograph from the famous actors beyond the red line.

As soon as the first limousine left, the other pulled up front and came Rika and Governor Terada, and Naoko and her husband. Again, many cheers were heard as actress Rika Terada exited and some bookworms cheered as well as Naoko (without the glasses) walked out and followed the married couple's lead inside the main lobby and to the function room where the other guests awaited.

After the limousine made it's way out, dozens of police in motorcycles arrived. It was Sakura and Syaoran's advance party. Then dozens of SUV vehicles pulled up in front releasing a private SWAT team securing the immediate perimeter. Due to some incidents recently… they can't afford to let that happen again. Alas… the second advance party arrived after 15 minutes of the arrival from the first party. This time, dozens of vans pulled up and men in black suits armed with M16 rifles came down with headsets with them and a pair of sunglasses. They cleared the pathway and the limousines made its way to the driveway.

The doors of the limousine were not yet opened yet the crowd was already cheering for them to come out. The most controversial couple of the century is there. And the door was opened revealing Eriol and next came out Syaoran. All of the female crowd, reporter or not, screamed for joy as they saw their idols standing there waving at them. A simple wave given by Syaoran was enough to make a girl faint, what more can a wink do?

Eriol then helped his beautiful goddess out of the vehicle and walked through the red carpet. The same as Eriol, Syaoran helped the love of his life, Sakura out of the vehicle and entered the hotel, not before being harassed by the mass media of course.

**Sakura and Syaoran's room… after the wedding reception… still at the hotel though**

"Why did you rent a room?" Sakura asked as she plopped on the bed.

"I wanted a little privacy" Syaoran said as he laid beside her and added, "I mean, your brother always busts in the door thinking that we might be doing something"

"Well this is no different, you aren't going to do something to me right?" Sakura asked as she quirk an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I wont" Syaoran asked back.

"Well, let's just say you are a coward honey" Sakura smiled

"Well let's see who's a coward then" Syaoran smiled seductively going on top of her.

"Fine" She smiled seductively as well and pulled him for a passionate kiss, hands roaming all over their bodies wanting to feel so much contact that… that… that

DING DONG

"Room service"

Syaoran stopped his assault on Sakura still his lips on her, telling her to be quiet.

"Wait, we did not call for room service… did we?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran then, without his pants went to the door and unlocked it. He was only going to peek at what the hell is going wrong.

As soon as the lock clicked, the door swung open slamming the door on Syaoran's face and with a raging Tomoyo.

"SAKURA-CHAN… WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME THAT YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH LI-KUN… I WAS GOING TO TAPE IT, BUT NOOOOOO, YOU EVADED ME… IS IT THAT HARD TO TELL ME THAT YOU NEEDED PRIVACY" Tomoyo pouted angrily.

Sakura sweatdropped and uttered "Well can we have some privacy?"

Tomoyo then calmed down and smiled "Sure… BUT DETAILS GIRL… DETAILS… Ja Ne!"

Syaoran, who was rubbing his face locked the door and returned to the bed making out with Sakura again.

Tomoyo then walked to Meiling's room.

"Operation Deliberately Sabotaged complete" Tomoyo said to the people in the room. They were looking at the monitor and watching Sakura and Syaoran. Todd and Ted, Meiling and the others, Eriol as well.

**Back at SS**

"Don't you feel that somehow we are being watched?" Sakura asked panting

"Yeah, somehow I do…" Syaoran then looked around, then by the door frame of the door leading to their bedroom… there was a black square type thingy

Syaoran walked towards it and grabbed it… and then screamed "TOMOYO!" which was heard throughout the city.

**Meiling's room**

"He found it… anyways… good work people, let's call it a wrap" Meiling said and everyone exited the room.

****

DELIBERATELY SABOTAGED® ©2004-2005

**All Rights Reserved  
****CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ©1998  
**_**and  
**_**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY International™® ©2004**

**….…FIN…..  
****-_Happy Valentines_-**

I know I know… it's a bad ending… but if you people didn't understand what happened… when Tomoyo busted through their door, she placed a viewing chip by the doorframe… and there you have it, and about the sabotaging… they just did it after the incidents. I for one am disappointed at the outcome of this fic that I decided to put an EPILOGUE to compensate for it… so it's on its way people… watch out for it!

**Arigato Gozaimas to:**

**Kat-woamn-585, Tread, Syaoransbear, Awai-umi, writers-dream93, pinaygrrl, schoolqueen, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Sakuralover, Darkest Dreamz, Andy-c.o, bunny-usako, Cassie, Andy, Sandy11-1990, Cringe, CCZS, **and **Spyrothetitan **

I never could have done this fic without the reviewers.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 02-14-05)**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ®© 1998 by CLAMP  
DELIBERATELY SABOTAGED®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International©2004**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**JA NE!**_

**_X-Sprinter… signing off…_**


	33. Final Credits Farewell!

_(Insert Ashita-e-no-Melody Mp3/Disc/MIDI here… best recommended ending song!)_

**Deliberately Sabotaged  
A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter**

_**THIS PORTION OF THE FANFICTION IS DEDICATED TO THE** **REVIEWERS AND THE TRUE OWNERS OF THE SERIES**_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS:**_

**Kat-woamn-585  
Tread  
****Syaoransbear  
Awai-umi  
****writers-dream93  
pinaygrrl  
****schoolqueen  
Rinoa Leonheartilly  
****Sakuralover  
Darkest Dreamz  
****Andy-c.o  
bunny-usako  
****Cassie  
Andy  
****Sandy11-1990  
Cringe  
****CCZS  
Spyrothetitan  
****And to those reviewers who can't review because I don't accept anonymous reviewers**

I never could have done this fic without you.

_**Full Disclaimers Report of X-Sprinter (Courtesy of Anime News Network): **_

_ALL RIGHTS AND PRIVILIDGES OF CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ARE TRADEMARKS AND COPYRIGHTED BY THE FOLLOWING:_

_**JAPANESE DIVISION**_

_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Script**: Hiroshi Ishii (eps 5,10,13,22), Jiro Kaneko (eps 4,7,12,15,19,21,24,30), Nanase Ohkawa (many eps), Tomoko Ogawa (eps 25,28-29,33), and Tomoyasu Okubo (eps 26,32,38),  
**Storyboard**: Akio Sakai (ep 14), Hitoyuki Matsui (eps 10,32,48-49,52), Ichiro Mizuchi (eps 54,61), Jun'ichi Sakata (many eps), Katsumi Terahigashi (eps 17,24,29,38,50,55,58), Kazunori Mizuno (eps 13,35,60), Koshi Ahiru (ep 56), Mamoru Kanbe (many eps), Mamoru Matsuo (ep 63), Masaru Kitao (ep 67), Masayuki Kojima (ep 2), Morio Asaka (eps 1,23,27,47,70), Nobuaki Nakanishi (eps 4,7), Satoshi Nishimura (ep 43), Shigehito Takayanagi (eps 40,46,57,68), Shin-ichi Masaki (ep 53), Shoji Yabushita (ep 18), Sumio Hiratsuka (ep 34), Sunao Katabuchi (eps 3,8,15), Tsuneo Tominaga (ep 45), Yorifusa Yamaguchi (ep 62), Yuki Ofuji (ep 64), and Yuzo Sato (eps 22,66)  
**Episode Director**: Akio Sakai (eps 6,10), Fushio Takase (eps 43,53), Hiroyuki Tanaka (eps 59,65,70), Hitoyuki Matsui (eps 23,27,32,38), Jun'ichi Sakata (eps 11,20), Kazunori Mizuno (many eps), Ken Ando (ep 17), Kenichi Yatani (ep 66), Mamoru Kanbe (many eps), Masaru Kitao (ep 15), Morio Asaka (eps 1,69), Naoto Hashimoto (eps 58,63,67), Nobuaki Nakanishi (ep 4), Norihiko Nagahama (eps 50,55), Osamu Mikasa (ep 49), Rei Mano (eps 24,29,34,36,42,61), Shigehito Takayanagi (eps 40,46-47,57,64,68), Shin-ichi Masaki (ep 52), Shoji Yabushita (eps 14,18), Shouji Saeki (ep 54), Sunao Katabuchi (eps 3,8), Yasumi Mikamoto (ep 39), Yorifusa Yamaguchi (eps 45,56,62), and Yorimichi Nakano (ep 2)  
**Character Design**: Kumiko Takahashi  
**Art director**: Katsufumi Hariu  
**Animation director**: Kumiko Takahashi  
**Supervising Director**: Morio Asaka  
**Director of Photography**: Hisao Shirai  
**Animation producer**: Tetsuya Ono (Madhouse)  
**Color Key**: Madoka Katsunuma  
**Costume card designer**: Mokona Apapa  
**Editing**: Harutoshi Ogata  
**Executive producer**: Akira Watanabe (NEP21) and Yasuko Uchizawa (NHK)  
**Inserted Song Performance**: Anza (ep 68 "Mienai Chizu"), Gumi (ep 40 "Hitorijime"), Junko Iwao (various), Motoko Kumai (ep 57 "Ki ni Naru Aitsu"), Sakura Tange (various)  
**Music**: Takayuki Negishi  
**Original story**: CLAMP  
**Producer**: Eizo Kondo  
**Screenplay Sound Supervisor**: Takayuki Negishi  
**Script Editing**: Tatsuhiko Urahata  
**Script Supervisor**: Nanase Ohkawa  
**Series Structure**: Nanase Ohkawa  
**Sound Design**: Fujio Yamada  
**Sound Effects**: Shizuo Kurahashi  
**Sound Supervisor**: Masafumi Mima  
**Theme Song Arrangement**: Chihiro (ED2), Hisaaki Hogari (ED3), Koumi Hirose (OP1/ED1), Seiji Kameda (OP2), Terumitsu Honma (OP1/ED1), and Yoko Kanno (OP3),  
**Theme Song Composition**: Koji Ueda (ED3), Koumi Hirose (OP2), and Yoko Kanno (OP3)  
**Theme Song Lyrics**: Chihiro (ED2), Kikuko (OP2), Koumi Hirose (OP1/ED1), Takeshi Yokoyama (ED3) and Yuho Iwasato (OP3)  
**Theme Song Performance**: Anza (OP2), Chihiro (ED2), Gumi, Koumi Hirose (ED1), Maaya Sakamoto (OP3), Megumi Kojima (ED3), and Takeshi Yokoyama (ED3)  
_**Japanese Casting:  
**_Junko Iwao _as_ **Tomoyo Daidouji  
**Motoko Kumai _as_ **Syaoran Li  
**Sakura Tange _as_ **Sakura Kinomoto  
**Aya Hisakawa _as_ **Kerberos  
**Emi Motoi _as_ **Naoko Yanagisawa  
**Hideyuki Tanaka _as_ **Fujitaka Kinomoto  
**Masaya Onosaka _as_ **Kerberos** (big)  
Megumi Ogata _as _**Yue and Yukito Tsukishiro  
**Tomokazu Seki _as_ **Touya Kinomoto  
**Anza _as_ **Girl** (ep 43)  
Emi Shinohara _as_ **Kaho Mizuki  
**Hinako Kanamaru _as_ **Keiko Kurokawa** (ep 22)  
Issei Miyazaki _as_ **Takashi Yamazaki  
**Junko Iwao _as_ **Song Card  
**Kae Araki _as_ **Akane** (ep 15)  
Katsuyuki Konishi _as _**Spinel Sun (big) and Yoshiyuki Terada (season 3)  
**Kazuo Hayashi _as_ **Clow Read  
**Kei Hayami _as_ **Makiko Midori** (eps 1, 8, 52, 67)  
Kishô Taniyama _as_ **Student  
**Kotono Mitsuishi _as_ **Maki Matsumoto  
**Kyoko Hikami _as_ **Yoko Nakagawa** (ep 14)  
Michiko Neya _as_ **Shouko Tsujitani** (eps 12, 23, 37)  
Miki Itou _as_ **Sonomi Daidouji  
**Miwa Matsumoto _as_ **Chiharu Mihara  
**Motomu Kiyokawa _as_ **Wei Wang  
**Naoki Imamura _as_ **Katsuya Abe** (ep 22)  
Nozomu Sasaki _as_ **Eriol Hiiragizawa  
**Osamu Saka _as_ **Masaki Amamiya** (eps 16 54)  
Rei Sakuma _as _**Dark Card **and **Light Card  
**Ryoka Yuzuki _as _**Nakuru Akizuki **and **Ruby Moon  
**Sakura Tange _as_ **Mirror Card  
**Shoko Kikuchi _as_ **Student  
**Taeko Kawata _as_ **Yuuki Tachibana** (ep 7)  
Takahiro Sakurai _as_ **Kouichi Kouno** (ep 22)  
Tohru Furusawa _as_ **Yoshiyuki Terada** (season 1)  
Tomo Saeki _as_ **Yukie Kimura  
**Tomoko Kawakami _as_ **Rika Sasaki  
**Yuka Imai _as_ **Rei Tachibana** (ep 30)  
Yukana Nogami _as_ **Meiling Li  
**Yuko Minaguchi _as_ **Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
**Yumi Touma _as_ **Spinel  
**Ai Maeda (ep 11), Akiko Kimura (ep 14), Chieko Atarashi (ep 66), Hidenari Ugaki (ep 38), Hikaru Hanada (ep 3), Jun Suzuki (eps 14, 24), Kaori Tsuji (ep 13), Katsuyuki Komiya (ep 32), Kayo Deguchi (ep 66), Kazuhiko Watanabe (ep 25), Kentarou Itou (ep 14), Kishô Taniyama (eps 5, 7, 14), Kunihiko Yasui (ep 14), Makiko Miyagi (ep 19), Nobuyuki Tanaka (eps 24, 40, 63, 65), Rie Kugimiya (ep 66), Saori Kaneda (ep 24), Shoji Izumi (ep 32), Shoko Kikuchi (ep 14), Shougo Sakamoto (ep 15), Tetsuya Sakai (ep 3), Yuka Nagayoshi (ep 15)  
_**Japanese Production Companies:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21

**_ENGLISH DIVISION_**

**_English Production Staff_**  
**Translation**: Rika Takahashi  
**DVD Authoring**: Robert Ingram  
**DVD Engineer**: Songyi Liu  
**DVD Menu Design**: Colin Petrie, Vince Rojas and Weimin Zhang,  
**DVD Producer**: Kevin Chu  
**Executive producer**: Hideki 'Henry' Goto  
**Online Editor**: CP Booth (eps 1-28) and Keri Winthers (eps 29+),  
**Producer**: Haruyo Kanesaku, Kevin Chu and Yutaka Maseba  
**Production Coordination**: Keisuke Onishi and Sawako Furuya  
**Subtitle Timing**: Christopher Smith and Dana Weaver  
**Voice Direction**: Amiel Gladstone and Karl Willems  
_**English Casting:  
**_Carly McKillip _as_ **Sakura Avalon  
**Matt Hill _as_ **Kero  
**Rhys Huber _as_ **Li Showron  
**Richard Newman _as_ **Keroberos** (big)  
Brian Drummond _as_ **Aiden Avalon  
**Dale Wilson _as_ **Clow Reed  
**Janyse Jaud _as_ **Natasha Avalon  
**Jordan Kilik _as_ **Li Showran  
**Kelly Sheridan _as_ **Nikki  
**Maggie Blue O'Hara _as_ **Madison  
**Nicole Oliver _as _**Maggie** and **Meilin Rae  
**Samuel Vincent _as_ **Julian  
**Tony Sampson _as_ **Tori Avalon  
**_**English Production Companies:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**  
SPANISH DIVISION **_

_**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Dubbing Director**: Alma Moreno (Intertrack)  
**Translation**: Brenda Nava (Intertrack)  
__**Spanish Casting:  
**_Cristina Hernandez _as_ **Sakura Kinomoto** (all)  
_**Spanish Production Companies:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Canal Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated

**_TAGALOG DIVISION  
_**  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Companies:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records Philippines c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

_**FRENCH DIVISION**_

French Casting:  
Léa Gabrielle _as_ **Tiffanie  
**Patricia Legrand _as_ **Sakura Gaulthier  
**Suzanne Sindberg _as_ **Lionel  
**Constantin Papas _as_ **Matthieu  
**Dolly Vanden _as_ **Kero-chan  
**Frédérique Wojcik _as_ **Eriol Hiiragizawa  
**Matthieu Rivolier _as_ **Kerberos  
**Suzanne Sindberg _as _**Clow Read, Katia Moreau, Lika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, **and **Stéphanie  
**Yann Pichon _as _**M. Terada **and **Thomas Gaulthier**

_**GERMAN DIVISION**_

German Casting:  
Manja Döring _as_ **Sakura Kinomoto  
**David Turba _as_ **Li-Shaoran  
**Diana Borgwardt _as_ **Kero-chan  
**Giuliana Wendt _as_ **Tomoyo Daidoji  
**Johannes Baasner _as_ **Yoshiyuki Terada  
**Julien Haggege _as_ **Toya Kinomoto  
**Kim Hasper _as_ **Yukito Tsukishiro  
**Sabine Arnhold _as_ **Sonomi Daidoji  
**Stefan Staudinger _as_ **Kerberos  
**Uwe Büschken _as_ **Kinomoto Fujitaka  
**Victoria Sturm _as_ **Kaho Mizuki  
**_**German Production Companies:  
**_**Broadcaster: **Fox Kids Germany and Pro.7

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale for/of profit. The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 02-14-05)**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ®© 1998 by CLAMP  
DELIBERATELY SABOTAGED®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International©2004 **

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

_**Authored Fanfictions:  
**_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**DELIBERATELY SABOTAGED® ©2004-2005 **

_****_

All Rights Reserved  
**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ©1998  
**_**and  
**_**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY INTERNATIONAL® ©2004**

_-No one was hurt during the production of this fanfiction-_


End file.
